Sailors of Hope
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Naegi and Chihiro are Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, the Sailors of Hope along with their other Sailor guardians who will have to defeat the Despair Nemesis, servants of the Despair Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dangan Ronpa. If I did, there'd be more common sense and less death.

I can't help it! Not after my Birthday Fic!

Naegi - Moon, Chihiro- Sun (Replacing Chibi moon), Togami - Mercury, Ishimaru - Mars, Kirigiri - Tuxedo Mask, Mondo - Jupiter, Leon - Venus, Yamada - Naegi's cat, Hagakure - Leon's cat, Asahina - Neptune, Sakura - Uranus, Celestia - Pluto, Fukawa - Saturn, Maizono - Sailor Star Maker, Mukuro - Sailor Star Fighter, Althea (Alter Ego who looks like Chihiro but with longer brown hair, taller, green eyes and an actual female) - Sailor Star Healer

Made up Villains: SHSL Despair - Villains of Despair (Despair Kingdom) :P

It's seriously been a while since i watched Sailor Moon and there are so many things to consider. But my story will be pretty basic. And no one dies and no ones dead including Mondo's brother who laughs at the fact that his brother wears a skirt! **But there will be a lot of changes** but it's still about planets and fighting evil! And there will be pairings in here! Like Ishimondo! OuO But there will be crack ones too like Leon/Chihiro so don't hate me please. It comes with how the story goes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Once upon a time in the solar system, there were ten kingdoms who rejoiced in peace and harmony as all their hearts were filled with happiness and hope. All the kingdoms would rejoice and celebrate their peace in the largest festivities every time their was a solar eclipse of the sun and the moon for the Princess of the Sun and the Princess of the moon held all hope.

Yet in one festivity, an army of despair reign upon the guests in surprise. Princess of Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto tried to stop them but each of them failed and died. Prince of the Earth tried to protect both the Princess of the Sun and the Moon.

When the Prince fell to his knees, the moon hurriedly protected him from the final blow to be killed instead. When all hope seemed lost, the Prince of the Earth held onto a piece of it for the Moon, who stood for the hope and love at night, and looked to the Sun begging her to use her secret power.

The Sun who provided warmth of happiness and hope for a new day understood. She used the power of "Rebirth" by having her kingdom explode which would destroy everything within only their solar system, and then be reborn anew. But during the recreation, the last of the Princess of the Sun had her cat and the moon Princess's cat be with her to tell them of their mission since her power couldn't be selective of who shall be reborn.

They were to find all of the royal members once again who shall be reborn on the Earth, and hope to stop despair from conquering once again.

Chapter 1: Sailors of Hope

Naegi and Chihiro were running to school since they were playing the Sailor V game last night, and the taller teen forgot to set the alarm clock. But then the average student tripped. "Are you okay Makoto-kun?"

The male got up rubbing his sore nose for landing first on the concrete. "Ouch. Yeah. I'm okay. A cat?" The two of them looked down to see a fat cat with light brown fur but had black fur on the top of its head shaped in an ahoge. It also wore glasses and an orange and blue tie. Chihiro scooped the cat in his arms to notice that it had a bandage on its forehead. The cat woke up and then panicked.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." The SHSL programmer cooed. Yet the cat scratched at the bandage on his forehead. "Oh, you don't like the bandage. Here, I'll help you." He removed it to see a yellow crescent. The cat then jumped away onto the street and then ran to the other sidewalk, but then got tired that it was breathing heavily. It lied against a pole with its stomach growling. "I think we should help him? What if he's suffering diabetes?"

Naegi frowned, and ran to the cat dodging the cars to give it his lunch. He ran back. "He'll be fine on his own now. We need to get to school remember!" The hacker was reminded and the two began running faster despite their ribs hurting.

When they reached the school, they were caught by Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the SHSL Hall Monitor, who seemed to be everywhere. "Halt there! You are five minutes late to class! Detention after school! Now get to class!"

"Okay!" The two ran.

"No running in the halls!"

The two stopped and hastily walked to class. It was a rough morning but the rest of the morning went smoothly.

Unbeknownst of a great darkness watching them, A half black and white bear on a thrown accompanied by one man to his right and one woman to his left were watching computer screens of different people in the Town of Hope Peak where a lot of star seeds of hope were shining brightest. "Upupupu. In order for the world to fall to despair, we must steal the people's hope from them. When we have all the seeds of hope we need, we may proceed to stage two of our plan, and then by stage three, the whole world will fall to despair."

A man appeared before them. He was pale with long flowing dark brown hair and lifeless red eyes. He wore a plain black and white suit with a dark green tie. He had a group of people behind him. "We are ready to collect hope for you the Royalties of Despair, Prince Monobear, King Yasuke and Queen Junko."

"Whatever. Just do it." The bear told him. The man bowed and then disappeared with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch, Naegi and Chihiro were sitting with their friend Leon Kuwata, SHSL Baseball Player, who they started befriending since the beginning of the Freshmen year for them. Kuwata had moved from England and has been recognized as a player both as an athlete and a guy.

Now it was almost their second semester. "What took you guys this morning? I understand Makoto, but Chihiro, what's the deal?"

"Sorry Leon. we ended up playing the entire Sailor V storyline all over again by taking turns that I forgot to set the alarm clock." The green jacket teen laughed nervously.

"What you doin' playing some girly game? Laaaame! Didn't that chick die last year?!"

"But Sailor V is truly a legendary inspiration to people everywhere!" Chihiro said passionately that betrayed his normal character which he realized so shrunk back. "Sorry, I mean she's strong, beautiful and independent that she should still be remembered even after her death." The little teen then began to get teary.

Leon made a guilty expression. "Hey don't cry! I think it's cool that you still play her game in her honor. So cheer up man!"

Chihiro smiled through his tears. "Thanks Leon-kun!"

The red head blushed. He knew that this one was a guy but his friend still cross dressed and was still very cute. He shook it off and grinned. "Yeah, I finally decided that I wanna become a SHSL Musician! I'm gonna need to form a band but nobody good looking because I, the vocalist, is the one who's gonna score all the chicks!"

Naegi just laughed lightly and Chihiro giggled, "If Leon-kun wants to become a musician then Makoto-kun and I will support you all the way. What kind of genre are you gonna sing Leon-kun?"

Leon placed his foot on the edge of the table and then began mimicking how his instrument would be played, "It gonna be like the Sex Pistols!"

"So Punk rock?" Naegi stated.

"Fuck yeah! My punk's gonna carry me all the way to the top of the world, and if ya want, I'll give you guys my autograph right now to save you the trouble! I'm just that badass!"

"Will you keep it down? Other people are trying to have lunch." Byakuya Togami, SHSL Heir, scolded them. He was well know for his arrogant and cold attitude but also for his good looks and smarts. "You three are always being a nuisance. I can't believe they still allow you in here after what you did last time."

"Pssh! Whatever! We can do the hell whatever we want! Right guys!"

"Maybe we should quiet down." Chihiro stated shyly. Naegi agreed. Kuwata got angry at them and then settled with just eating his lunch since he was hungry.

So later after school after the bell rang, Naegi sighed depressingly remembering that he had detention. Then Kyouko Kirigiri, SHSL Detective, approached him at his desk before he could go. The teen was very attractive and like her title, she was also incredibly smart but can be mysterious as well as the mystery she'll solve. "Naegi-san, since you have detention, I suppose we move our study session to next week."

"Ah, I forgot! I'm so sorry Kirigiri-san!"

"It's alright. Remember to study for the next English exam this Friday." She reminded him before leaving. The brunette had to admit to himself that despite the cold yet calm front that was much more sincere than Togami's, he grew attached to her since they started their first study session together early in the first semester, and he suspected that she must too a little bit.

He went through detention with Chihiro which was mind numbing and then got out. The two friends were neighbors so they parted ways once they reached their houses. After doing a few personal things, the teen got ready for bed.

Suddenly he heard his bed creak. He looked and gasped in surprise to see that it was the fat cat from earlier on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

The cat spoke to him, "I am Hifumi Yamada, servant to the Moon Princess who is you!"

"Ah! It can talk!"

"Rude! Don't call me an it! Call me Hi-chan!"

"Hi-chan?"

The cat nodded having his nostrils flare. "You must bring the Princess of the Sun here because I sense trouble brewing ahead!"

"I must be dreaming." Naegi knew he shouldn't have ate candy before going to sleep.

"This is not a dream! Stop being so rude! Now call that other guy!"

"Other guy?"

"The one next door!"

"Oh! Chihiro-san! But it's late."

"I don't care! Call him! The faith of humanity's hope depends on it!"

"Alright." The teen took his cellphone calling his friend to come over for something important. A minute later, Chihiro was in his room.

He gasped, "It's the cat from earlier!"

"Yes, milady! You two should know that you two are the missing Princesses of the Moon and Sun who are meant to protect the world from despair as the guardians of hope! You have to use these two magical brooches in order to transform. Naegi Makoto-dono must say Moon Prism Power make up while Fujisaki Chihiro-dono must say Sun Prism Power make up!" The cat had two brooches appear out of nowhere. One was silver which Naegi had while the other was gold which Chihiro had with gems and their insignias on them.

The two looked at each other unsurely but then figured that they should just play along.

"Moon Prism Power? Make-Up?"

"Sun Prism Power? Make-Up?"

The two transformed, and then gasped when they saw each other and then looked at the mirror to gasp when they saw themselves!

"My hair! It's white! and my eyes are silver! Oh my god! I'm a girl!" Naegi felt his boobs that were definitely real and felt the lack of his dong in between his legs. His hair was too his shoulder blades with an ahoge but his appearance was more feminine to match it.

"I'm blonde!" Chihiro's new blonde hair was in two buns on top of his head. He had to double check by lifting his skirt since his breast were small. "I'm a girl too! An actual girl!"

And then there was a sudden explosion from afar. "You must go immediately! You can get there faster using this portal." The cat's ahoge worked up a portal which seemed to exhaust him. The two newly made girls went through it to appear at a park before an army of robot cars that had just lit the forest on fire. One of the cars had someone that was vertically half white and half black with one eye shining red.

"Stop there!" Naegi called out. "Stop this right now! In the name of the Solar System, I shall punish you!"

"Oh! A couple of hotties!" The mystery person got excited. The robots came after them like a mob.

"What are we suppose to do?!" Naegi questioned.

"Shout out whatever feels natural to you and let that power surge like grab you tiara on your forehead and shout Moon Tiara Action!" Yamada told him.

So the new Sailor Moon grabbed the tiara and shouted the words, "Moon Tiara-uh?-Action!" He threw his tiara that sliced and exploded the cars.

"What? Impossible!" The man landed on his feet clenching his shark like teeth and fists. "I'm not gonna go down easily! No way!" He began throwing wrenches at them.

Naegi grabbed Yamada and the three of them dodged the wrenches. "Fujisaki Chihiro-dono, use your Sun beams!"

"Um, Sun!" Multiple balls of light appeared around him, and he just spouted out, "Flares!" The balls of light become multiple arrows that destroyed all the wrenches until it attacked the mysterious man himself.

"Perfect! Now you two must combine your power in order to heal him from despair. Only the warmth of the sun and the love of the moon can restore hope in one's heart! You two must say Solar Healing Escalation with these!" The cat made two sticks appear. One had a crescent moon while the other had the shape of the burning sun.

The two looked at the weapons and then to each other. They nodded. Putting their sticks in the form of an X, they stated, "Solar Healing Es..." They stopped when the world around them became dark, and words began forming in their head. Horrible dreadful words that they lowered to their knees, and tears over flowed down to their chins. Their hearts emptying of any reason to live.

"Rose of Reason." A green rose appeared before them that caught the Sailors attention. They heard a male tell them, "Do not fall into despair. These thoughts are all coming from the man you are facing. Remember that when you heal him, you will restore hope in him and hope in yourselves as well. You will not fail as I have hope for the both of you." The green rose's petals blew into the wind surrounding them.

Chihiro and Naegi looked to each other and ignored the words of despair. They stood up once again and finished their words, "Solar Healing Escalation!" A bright light filled with warmth and softness made the darkness disappear and change the mysterious man back into a teen with pink hair and yellow jumpsuit.

A white heart was in front of his chest that inserted itself into him before he fell to the ground. Another male teen appeared in a tuxedo added with a cape and and a mask to inspect the body. The two Sailors and the cat ran over to them.

"Excuse me, are you the one who threw the rose?" Naegi asked.

The teen looked at them, and nodded. "I am Tuxedo Mask, the protector of the Earth, and I am grateful to have the Princess of the Moon and Sun offer their help. The one you healed appears to be Kazuichi Souda, SHSL Mechanic, one of the missing fifteen students from last year. He appears to be camotose. I will explain further later. Follow me." The five of them disappeared before the press got to them.

At Kirigiri's home in an infirmary had Souda on a bed. Tuxedo Mask explained, "Last year there was a sudden report of kidnapped students all at the same time last year. I kept that in mind since it was such an odd occurence since there was neither evidence nor witnesses to see them kidnapped or disappeared. Oddly enough, one of them went to the bathroom during a slumber party, but disappeared despite there being no window or any other exits. And if we are to trust each other," The man removed his mask which to reveal himself to be Kyouko Kirigiri. "It's best to not stay mysterious to our identities."

The two teens were surprised. "Kirigiri-san! You're Tuxedo Mask!"

"Yes. And by your familiar response, you must be Naegi-san and by your similarity in height and posture, you must be Fujisaki-san." The detective stated.

Naegi and Chihiro turned back in their pajamas. "Wow, you really are a detective!"

The female felt relieved that the other sailor guardians were close to her. "It was just a guess. Other than that, we are unable to help Kazuichi Souda out of his state, but thanks to you two, he is no longer haunted by despair." Kirigiri took out a pink rose which became dust of the unconscience male's head. "He will have pleasant dreams."

"You're power is so cool Kirigiri-san! When did you know that you were Tuxedo Mask?" Chihiro questioned.

"Since I lost my family in a mysterious fire. The shock had made me remember who I was in the past as the guardian of the Earth, Tuxedo Mask."

"Kirigiri-san." Naegi approached her unsure of what to do.

She smiled at his effort for comfort. "It was a real surprise that I was once a man in the past life."

"It was a real shocker for us too." The two laughed nervously.

"Then you remember what happened in the past."

"Actually no. We don't remember ever being a princess." Naegi responded.

"I see."

"But no need to worry Kirigiri Kyouko-dono! In due time they will!" Yamada assured her.

The detective believe him so got down to business. "This won't be the last so we need to hurry and find the other eight Sailor guardians in order to defeat despair because each time they will send someone stronger and stronger."

"Hi-chan should have no problem finding them!" Chihiro stated.

The cat had a turn at laughing nervously. "Well, actually, I don't know who are the other Sailor guardians. I knew you two because I saw your potential. I'll have to look all around to know who are the others."

"Then we should start tomorrow. I'll convince our teacher to allow a pet day so Hi-chan can search for them is they went to the same school as us." Kirigiri stated. Everyone agreed. Naegi and Chihiro looked to each other unsure if they were ready to face a bigger danger.

Back at the darkness where the bear sat, "I understand that you let him do that in order to test the returned guardians, but I don't want them to be tested! Kill them in despair! Kill the other Sailor guardians before they are found!"

The remaining fourteen students bowed and then disappeared.

A/N: Yup! Chihiro is Sailor Sun: The Sailor of Warmth/happiness and Kindness while Naegi is Sailor Moon: The Sailor of Love and Justice. It's not just the romantic kind. It's all different types of love which he handles rationally while Chihiro has always been kind even after being killed by Mondo. Together they establish Hope!

Kirigiri's power comes from her plants (mainly roses), and her cane is her weapon. The green one stood for vitality that makes a mind connection of reason, while the pink one stood for sweetness so it gives sweet dream.

Yamada is capable of creating portals, sensing despair and trouble of the other Sailor guardians by his ahoge. He also magically make things appear.

Naegi will basically have what Sailor Moon had but there may be changes. Chihiro basically has made up powers of light. Mars own is fire. There's a difference.

Now to the next one Sailor Mercury! Get ready to be Sumo Slammed Togami!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Poisonous Heir, Sailor Mercury!

It's been a few days since the last encounter of a Despair nemesis. Yamada wanted to call them that. On the news, they declared the mess to have come from the Crazy Diamonds since nobody were able to witness it.

The teacher agreed to a pet day which was today. Chihiro decided to bring a bunny he borrowed from another neighbor. "I hope we can find the next Sailor guardian before the others do."

"There's no need to worry Fujisaki Chihiro-dono! With me now, we are definitely able to find him or her!"

"If only you were able to fit our bags, we could've done this sooner."

"Don't be mean." The cat whined.

"Though I got to ask, why do we become girls when we transform and Kirigiri-san becomes a boy?"

"Ah, well, in the past you two were once girls and were the strongest kingdoms against darkness. The brooches you hold, hold the exact DNA code that you two had before where you had an XX instead of an XY. The other planets were your guardians to weaken your enemies in order for you two to use your healing powers of hope! Each of the planet was unique in their own way. Sailor Mercury was beautiful and refined but so cruel that she made me cry so many times! Sailor Mars was the most determined to be the proper princess and guardian! Sailor Jupiter was a whole new level of beauty and power but wouldn't act like a princess at all! Then there was Princess Venus who, despite the similar gender, fell in love with Princess of the Sun. You Fujisaki Chihiro-dono!"

"Me?!"

The cat nodded having his nostril flare. "She was popular for flirting with any one she thought was cute but she was totally all over you. She was also rather brash and unrefined but not as bad as Sailor Jupiter."

"Could she be Sailor V?" Chihiro blushed and then frowned. "But then she died last year by an explosion while helping save citizens, but all that was found of her was her ribbon."

"Then there's a chance that she could be alive!" Naegi told her positively.

"Yo guys!" Leon was waiting for them at the front of the gate. "It's pet day so I bought my cat! Say hello to Yasuhiro Hagakure!" The red head showed off his cat with a strange dark brown hairstyle than the brown fur it had. He meowed as if he was saying, "What's up?"

"Awe! He's cute! You even gave him a last name of his own."

"Yeah. It kinda means widespread peace hidden in the leaves. Kinda cool right? How about yours?"

"Oh well, I'm just holding my neighbor's bon-bon just for the day."

"My own cat is named Hifumi Yamada, but he likes to be called Hi-chan."

"Sweet."

"Stop blocking the gate peasants." Togami scolded them once again.

"Who're ya callin' peasants you-" Chihiro quickly covered his mouth having him muffle all the dirty words from his mouth.

The blonde looked at them over his shoulder and then looked away with an expression of disapproval. Yamada who was looking saw a glowing sign on his forehead and then realized who he was. "It's him! He's the Sailor of Mercury! Nae-MMPH!"

"Did your cat just talked?" Leon arched an eyebrow.

"No! It was somebody else talking about nonsense anime things! Hahahaha! I need to go to the restroom!" Naegi ran.

"Me too!" Chihiro followed him.

"With your pets?" Leon acted confused while his cat was playing with the ball he took from the teen's bag.

In the bathroom, Naegi let Yamada's mouth free. "Be more careful. We can't let others know that you're a talking cat!"

"Keep your voice down! Someone might come in!" Chihiro reminded him.

"Right, so you think Togami is Sailor Mercury?"

"The perfect lemon fresh blonde hair, disapproving cold blue eyes, and the fact that I saw the Mercury symbol on his forehead with my magical eyes, I know he is certainly Sailor Mercury! You must hurry and give him this." He threw the Mercury pen at Chihiro who caught it. "Convince him to become Sailor Mercury again for the hope of becoming stronger!"

"But how are we suppose to convince him?" Chihiro questioned. "He'll probably think we're crazy."

"Maybe this after school, we'll ask Togami to go into one of the empty classes and show him our transformation so he'll believe us." Naegi stated.

"He might still be skeptical but maybe he'll humor us. What's more important is that he'll be able to protect himself." They agreed on the plan so waited for the right time to ask Togami.

While at the school's roof top, the long dark hair male was standing there. "You're positive that you sense the energy here."

A shorter female with short slightly curled light pink hair and eyes nodded. "Yes, Kamukura-san. His solar energy doubled to that of a Sailor guardian. If we take away his hope, it'll speed the process. This is who you are looking for." She showed a picture of Togami on her cellphone.

"Well done Chiaki. You may return to Monomi." Izuru told her. The teen disappeared, and another appeared. "You know what to do."

During free time at the library, Togami took out a good book to read while having a cup of tea that made him feel refine and peaceful. Naegi and Yamada in his arms entered the library sneaking a peek at him and then whispering, "So how do we convince him to meet us afterschool?" Naegi questioned, "What if he's busy?"

"Then tell him it's not going to take long!" The fat cat hissed back. "And where's Sailor Sun!"

Chihiro was trying to open his locker but it wouldn't budge. "Let me help ya there." Leon came banging on the locker until it opened, and then saw the Sailor V stickers, pictures, calender and markered hearts.

"Thanks Leon-kun." Chihiro hurriedly put his stuff in.

"Whoa! Where are ya goin' in such a hurry? I feel like you and Naegi are hiding something from me that I'm starting to feel lonely. I mean come on man." The former baseball player pouted like a puppy who's been kicked.

The short teen felt terrible. He held Leon's hands, "I'm sorry Leon-kun, but I can't tell you. But I promise that we'll all hang out together!"

"Like play catch?"

"I thought you hated baseball."

The red head blushed. "Of course I do! I hate baseball! But I wanna play catch! Catch has nothing to do with baseball!"

His friend just smiled with mirth. "Okay. I promise we'll all play catch together." Their hands held each other firmly that made them feel a strange glow. They stared at their hands. Chihiro quickly pulled them away blushing, "I need to hurry up! See you later Leon-kun!"

Leon stared at him and then looked down at his shoe where Hagakure was grinning at him with his tail lazily moving side to side. "Shut up! He's a guy!"

The cat rolled his eyes leisurely walking away only to stop. Leon turned around to see Kirigiri. "Kuwata-san there's some questions I have to ask you about your time in England."

Back at the library, Chihiro caught up to Naegi, "Have you asked him yet?"

"No. I wanted the both of us to ask so it would be less weird and suspicious." The two of them went to approach him, but Yamada told them to stop. "What is it Hi-chan?"

"I sense despair. That one!" The librarian walked over to Byakuya Togami. "That isn't the librarian! It must be an imposter!"

"We need to help him! Togami-san, that isn't the librarian!" Naegi warned him.

"What are you talking about you buffoon?" The blonde was annoyed until he realized that the librarian just oozed out a dark aura that had the other readers fall to sleep.

"Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!"

"Sun Prism Power! Make-Up!"

Togami watched as his classmates just turned into magical girls.

"In the name of the Solar System, the Sailor of the Moon and Sun shall punish you! Moon Tiara Action!" Naegi used it against the librarian to see it form into a fat version of Togami but was half black and white like Souda. His tiara was just bounced back.

"Solar Flares!" Chihiro tried but it had no effect.

The imposter charged at them wrecking down shelves of books. The two Sailors ran away from it from being eaten or body slammed.

The eye glasses blonde didn't understand what was happening. A stick was thrown at his head. He looked to the responsible to see that it was Naegi's cat. "Togami Byakuya-dono, take this and shout Mercury Power! Make up!"

"What in the world?!"

"Don't hesitate! Just say it!"

"Mercury Power? Make-Up?" Togami then felt transformed out of his usual uniform and into a blue sailor scout uniform. His blonde hair grew to his midsection which was bun up while having bangs shape his more feminine face. His breasts were of good proportions for his body size. "What? I'm a woman!"

"Yes you are the Princess of Mercury who has sworn to protect her planet and the Princess of the Sun and Moon. Now you must continue your duty!"

"I don't know why this had to happen to me, but I'm furious." He walked over to where the giant imposter was squishing the other guardians. "Hey you, you gluttonous pig." Togami called out. The imposter looked over his shoulder at him and then got up to face him. "Ugh, you are so overweight that you probably have your own orbit. I bet you are as stupid as you are fat. You even stink by how you've been chasing those peasants. You belong in a pig sty."

The imposter roared and charged after him. Saliva flying out as he looked ready to devour the Sailor. "Mercury Poison!" Togami had bubbles appear by his hands that covered the male in his mouth and body that caused it to slow down and sway. "Now to get rid of you! Mi-"

"Wait Togami!" Chihiro told him. "He didn't mean any harm. He's being controlled by Despair!"

"That doesn't give me a reason I shouldn't annihilate this waste of existence." The new sailor guardian crossed his arms.

"We can heal him! Sailor Sun!" The two nodded to each other and then positioned their weapons. "Solar Healing Escalation!" The imposter was turned back to normal like Souda but still held the appearance of a chubby version of Togami. The three of them tried to carry him while everyone else around appeared to have fallen asleep. Eventually Kirigiri appeared and helped them.

"This one must be the imposter who has no definite name or any information whatsoever. He had always come to class as another person, and since they can't tell the other apart, the police couldn't do anything about it. It was considered harmless afterwards when the imposter had everything in similarity including work that it became a game of who would be copied."

"If he is copying me, then why is he fat?" Togami demanded an answer.

"You did use Mercury Poison on him which may have confused his shifting abilities, and is now stuck like this unless we know how to wake them up, but so far I haven't come up with anything. For now, welcome back Princess Mercury."

The blonde turned away. "Don't think that just because I used my powers means that I am one of you." He walked out of the room.

"Togami-san!"

"Let him go." Kirigiri told Naegi. "He still has his Mercury stick so he can defend himself and Yamada-san will be able to tell if he's in trouble by his ahoge." Yamada nodded looking determined to help.

"Then I guess we got our first one! Now we need to find the next one! Oh!" Chihiro remembered. "Makoto-kun, let's go play catch with Leon-kun!"

"Eh? I thought he hated baseball?"

The male giggled, "He still wants to play."

"Alright. Thanks for your help again Kirigiri-san."

"You're welcome, and Naegi-san," The purple hair female kissed him on the lips. "I thought it'd be too sudden the first time we met as people or as guardians, but as the journey gets tougher, and we may fall apart, I want you to remember what we had in the past."

The green jacket teen blushed bright red, as he began remembering all the romantic times he spent with Kirigiri as a prince and him as a princess. Even the times when their genders determined the roles for private things.

"Naegi-kun?" Chihiro called out his name a few times but no response. "What's wrong with him?"

Kirigiri smiled happily. "Once you find your true love, you will understand."

The little one was still confused but then let it go. It took a slap by Yamada to get Naegi back to reality and play catch with Leon before the sun set.

A/N: Togami's powers isn't exactly based on Sailor Mercury's own at all except for some freezing powers. It's more after the element Mercury that is both a solid and a liquid.

Hagakure is the servant of the sun and has similar powers to Yamada but he is also capable of predicting the place the incident will take before it happens. He constantly plays with his crystal ball that helps him make his predictions become more accurate when he gets to see an actual image in front of his eyes. The problem is that he constantly forgets where he puts it due to either smoking weed or lazily putting it somewhere he won't remember.

And so next up is Sailor Mars! Ishimaru is the most princess of them all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The Despair nemesises are controlled by Monobear so they are insane.

Chapter 3: Tough Rules, Sailor Mars!

Chihiro was staring at a flier of a program for smart programmers for a month. He wanted to apply, but the problem was that it was in two weeks and he had a duty as Sailor Sun. He thought of ways to make this possible like getting Yamada to use his portal powers, but then thought of how selfish he was for doing so since the cat seems to always be on the verge of exhaustion just doing it once.

He noticed that Naegi hadn't arrived for class today because he got sick. He wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure how to. "Hey, something wrong Chihiro?" Leon asked during PE where he was doing push ups while the other was kneeling on his feet.

"It's nothing, Leon-kun." The teen tried a smile but his friend wasn't biting.

"Come on. You've been making that face all day where you look like you just committed a crime. Spill." He encouraged.

"There's this program outside of town that's for programmers like me to learn new things, and I want to go."

"Then why don't you?"

"It's a month long program, and Makoto-kun needs me here."

"Why? He ain't dying?" The red head reasoned almost getting over a hundred. His breath quickened as he felt his bottom strain.

"But it's kind of like a life and death situation." Chihiro didn't really know how to say it. The two sailors thought about telling Leon, but then they reasoned that it was best not to because he may not take it well, and may make him a victim if the enemy were to know that he knew about them. They needed to be extra careful.

"If it's that then look for an alternative who could stand for you like Kirigiri. Isn't Makoto and her dating?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple."

"You don't know unless you try. 100! Now it's your turn!" The two switch. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna squish your feet." He gently put his knees on the other's feet. Chihiro tried his first push up straining to do it. Leon encouraged him amusingly watching the little guy struggle.

Kirigiri was gathering the work. "Kirigiri-san!" Ishimaru called out to her. "Why is Naegi-san absent two days in a row? It is against the rules to be three days absent or else you will not get any possibility of receiving extra credit!"

"Naegi-san is sick. Ishimaru-san, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything if it isn't against the rules!"

"Can you deliver Naegi-san's homework to his house at this address?" She pointed at the written address on the paper. "I can't do it today because I am busy."

"Of course! Anything for a fellow student to keep his grade's in check! Thank you for your kind consideration Kirigiri-san!" Ishimaru quickly left on his duty with full determination.

The detective opened her bag to have Yamada in there since it was important to find the other Sailor guardians. It looked like out of everyone, only Ishimaru has shown to be another guardian in the school, so they had to look other places.

Leon was already a guardian a year before at England when he was founded by Hagakure. Due to Hagakure's fortune telling of where an incident will take place, Sailor Venus has always been able to take down the right bad guys without meddling in undercover police work. This made her popular quickly, but Leon only wanted to have fun so felt overwhelmed by the responsibility so faked his death. He only came to Hope Peak to be of use when he was truly needed. For the rest of the time, he just wanted a regular life.

Kirigiri understood so let him be knowing that she could count on him to appear when most needed as promised.

At Naegi's house, the young man was all red in the face with a wet towel on his head. Only his mother was in the house while his father was at work, and his little sister was at a club. "Makoto, you have a visitor!" His mother yelled to him from the hallway of their house.

Naegi got excited because last time it was Kirigiri-san who took care of him yesterday. The two talked about their past lives with little intimate touches because he didn't want to infect her. There was also the fact that now he was a boy and she was a girl. Their experiences may become different if Kirigiri was willing. Thinking back, he knew how it felt for a girl which was really embarrassing because that meant he wasn't a virgin, and was going to loose it again in another way that got him totally excited when the times come. Now as a man, he understood why men felt and thought this way but reasoned that it won't happen until they became adults. Lots of teens are doing it, but he didn't want to rush anything. It was important to wait because this was the new Kirigiri that he needed to know better. Though this one still took the intimate initiative.

He heard a creak on the stairs that made his heart skip. He waited anxiously to finally see- "Naegi-san! I came with your homework today because Kirigiri-san was busy with other more important things than you!" Ishimaru delivered his homework. The teen would've sworn he heard his heart break a bit. Something was thrown to his head. He saw that it was a red magical stick. "What is that pen you are holding that came out of nowhere? You should know that school rules wants you to use only number two pencils!"

"We're not in school." The sick teen pointed out.

"But you are using that pen on school property homework! It is unnacceptable!"

"Wait, Ishimaru-san, this isn't a pen. Uhm," He searched for his cat who walked over to them from the other side of the bed.

"What do you mean it's not a pen, and why isn't this pet on a leash?! I will have to report you to the authorities for lack of responsibility for your pet! What if he were to be lost?!"

"Please Ishimaru-san, let me explain. Hi-chan?"

The cat nodded having his nose flare, "I am Hifumi Yamada, but you may call me Hi-chan, and you, Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono, is the lost Princess of Mars, Sailor Mars."

"Amazing! You can talk and did you tell me that I was the lost Princess of Mars?" The cat and the Moon Princess explained and demonstrated.

"Now it's your turn!" Yamada told the Hall Monitor. "You have to say Mars Power! Make-Up!"

"Of course!" Ishimaru stood at attention taking a moment to prepare himself mentally, physically and emotionally, and then shouted with determination, "Mars Power! Make-Up!" The male turned female with his hair grown and tied up neatly, face more feminine and breasts suited to his body. "This is amazing! Don't you worry Princess of the Moon! I will do everything in my power to protect you while keeping to the rules, and defeat anyone who were to break them!" He turned back to normal.

"You're not weirded out?"

"Why would I be? You gave me a perfect demonstration and explaination that I understand what I must do! Now that we must become companions, we should take a bath together! Nothing is more trustworthy than seeing another man naked!"

"But I'm sick."

"Right. Then let us talk for a little bit. We shall have a debate! No opinion or perspective left unspoken, everything laid out on the table! Now, what shall we discuss? Our social institution? The economy? Foreign affairs?!"

"Uhm, why not have a normal conversation so we can know each other better?"

"What do you mean by normal conversation?"

"Like what do you normally do?"

"I study, of course! I'm a student! What is a student but a professional learner?! I'm also quite preoccupied by my duties as a prefect! I was the head prefect after all! It is my duty to ensure that everyone has an enviroment in which they can concentrate on their studies!"

"What else do you do on your free time at home?"

"I study to pass the time! How about you Naegi?! What do you do on your free-time?!"

"You can say the usual. Watch TV and play video games."

"I see, and what education does that provide?" Ishimaru gave his thinking pose with complete concentration.

"Uh, well, I don't do it because it's educational but because I enjoy it."

"There's no benefit to doing something by simply enjoying it! There must be some other reason!"

"Well, it's something you can talk about with your friends."

"Talk about...with friends?" The diligent teen gave a lost expression.

Naegi nodded. "Yeah, it really helps getting new friends or getting closer to the ones you already have. Don't you have friends Ishimaru-san?"

The teen suddenly broke to tears while holding a determined expression. "No I do not! I've been wrestling with that problem for years! How could I miss that?! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't last a few minutes in a conversation with someone! N-now I understand why! My education pertaining to games and television is painfully insufficient!"

"Saying education is a bit-"

"How shamefully embarrassing of me! I want to find a hole and put my head in it! I wasted too many hours in worry to have been unable to notice my lack of knowledge! I fail as a prefect!"

"I don't think that means you fail as a prefect." The sick teen found his hands held by the other's.

"Thank you Princess Naegi!"

"Princess?!"

"Thanks to your guidance Princess Naegi, I will put my heart into self-study! If you'll escuse me, I must go!" The man charged away.

"Wait! Don't call me Princess Naegi in public!" The teen sneezed. "Well that was easy."

"Princess Mars always had the most open mind to anything if proven to be, but due to her vow to responsibility, she denied all her suitors since she loved them all equally which left her with an empty heart of romance."

"What about Togami?"

"Princess Mercury looked as hot as her planet, but acted as cold as her planet. She only took the best suitors. Yo feelin' me dawg?"

"What?"

"Makoto, Chihiro's here!"

The little teen said hello and then explained his dilemna. "I want to go, but then without me, you won't be able to heal the Despair nemesises."

"That's not entirely true." Yamada stated. "Naegi Makoto-dono will be able to heal the Despair nemesises alone, but the problem is that the person may loose power, but will stay in despair. We have two new Sailor guardians including Kirigiri Kyouko-dono, so we'll be able to handle it in a month."

"But to leave the victims in despair..."

"They've been in despair for over a year. A month won't kill them. As much as we are responsible to save the world, you should have a chance of having a normal life Princess of the Sun." And then that cat's ahoge twitched. "Princess Mercury is in danger again! Urgh!" Yamada made a portal appear.

The two quickly suit up before entering to find Togami being attacked at the school's front yard since the male stayed back for his afterschool club. Needles were thrown at him.

"Sun flares!" Chihiro made the needles disappear.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Naegi attacked the black and white woman who just yelled out, "Yes! Yes! Hurt me more! Hit me more!"

"I understand that you are a victim, but by the name of the solar system, we will punish you!" Naegi exclaimed.

"A battle catch phrase? Is that really necessary?" Sailor Mercury rolled his eyes making Naegi feel ashamed. "Hey you." The woman looked to him, and Byakuya took of his glasses, "Cold stare." The female was paralyzed. "Now do it."

"NO!" The woman broke free and then had her bandages wrap everyone from the upperlip to their toes.

"Halt! You are breaking rules violations. S&M and fights are not prohibited in this school!" Sailor Mars appeared along with Tuxedo mask at the top of the school gate. Kirigiri took out a vine whip to free the others. "For your actions, you deserve Detention!" The new Sailor guardian point his finger that let out a whirl of fire that trapped the woman.

"More! More!" She cried out lustfully until her bandages and needles were gone leaving her weaponless.

"When you are put into detention, you are unhanded of all personal items!"

"NO!" The woman charged at him. Sailor mercury stepped forward and used his cold stare, "Nobody breaks from my cold stare, but I should've known that items didn't effect items as well." The woman shrieked a, "NO!" again and again that darkness oozed out of her.

"Rose of Charm." Kirigiri threw a lavender rose at the woman's head that had the darkness succumb back into her and tears feel down despite her wide smile. "This rose convinced her to succumb the despair back into her. Now Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon."

The two nodded and readied their sticks. "Solar Healing Escalation!" The Despair nemesis turned back to normal, and then was bought to Kirigiri's home through a portal Tuxedo mask made by a May flower.

"Her name is Mikan Tsumiki, SHSL Nurse." Kirigiri stated.

"Kirigiri-san, how did you know that you had to call Ishimaru-san?" Naegi asked.

"My white rose turns black when one of the despair nemisis is in action, and I prefer Kyouko-chan since we are going out." The female smiled at her boyfriend who blushed.

"Well, I must go, and face punishment for missing curfew! It was a pleasure to serve for Princess Naegi and Princess Fujisaki!"

"Please don't call me that." Naegi pleaded tiredly.

"Thank you for coming Ishimaru-san." Chihiro told him happily.

"Of course! It is my duty as a Sailor guardian to take my duties and responsibilities with utmost effort because without effort, you cannot succeed!"

That statement made the little teen think for a second and then smiled. "Right!"

"This is a waste of my time." Togami was about to leave but Yamada stopped him.

"Wait! I forgot to add something! I've went through some research..." Yamada remembered when he got into contact with Hagakure through the mirror with a book in front of them that they made appear by their strange hair. _"We need to make teleportation easier."_

_"You know it'd be easier on you if you just exercised."_

_"My weight has nothing to do with it!"_

_"Then why not improve their sticks into a teleportation device too!"_

_"It's not that simple! Is it?"_

_"Just use your ahoge to have the magical sticks answer to different commands. I thought you'd be the smart one."_

_"Excuse me 'I only found one guardian so i'm gonna become a lazy piece of crap!' cat!"_

_"That's cruel!"_

Yamada explained what he could do. Togami looked at his stick, "So you're saying that you can make it into a teleportation device too?"

"Just hold it out to me and apply your magical power to make it easier for me to make changes. It will tell you if there was danger, and then all you have to say is 'Teleport' added with your usual transforming phrases. It will send you to danger in suit and then just say, 'Despair handled. Teleport.' so you'll go back to where you teleported and out of suit."

"Why didn't you do this before?" The blonde hated slow people.

"I was busy searching for you guys! Do you know how many places called 'Hope' there is?!"

"Just get to it you simpleton."

The cat felt like crying but saved it for the pillow. The other three held out their pens.

"What about Kiri-Kyouko-chan?" Naegi questioned.

"He already did on my may flowers. He tested it on me which was how I was able to get Ishimaru here faster then expected." The detective responded.

The cat did it's job of changing the magical sticks, and then everyone walked home. "Makoto-kun." Chihiro stated.

"Hm?" The male hummed.

"I decided not to go to the program."

"What? But Chihiro-"

"Fujisaki Chihiro-dono, you can go now that I perfected your magical stick!" Yamada interrupted.

"I know, but then Ishimaru-san got me thinking, and I realized that I don't want to risk not being here to help. What if the magical stick can't detect danger from far away?"

"Uh! Mmmmm." Yamada pouted sadly.

"It's not your fault Hi-chan. I want to take responsibility of protecting this world and help those in need. Nothing is more important than restoring hope in those in need." Chihiro stated a good point, and the other two agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark world, the remaining twelve were being tortured in the black shadows. "I don't want another of you gone!" The bear growled. "I, Monokuma, the prince of darkness, wants you to find the next one, and fast or else!" He stopped torturing them. "Upupupu! Not that I'm worried since they don't realize my real plan, but I'd like to see one of these princesses fall to despair. You may go."

They disappeared to another room. One of them, a shortie with a baby face, stated, "Hey boke, let Peko and I run the show now."

Izuru looked to the two of them, and nodded.

A/N: Ishimaru's Detention basically unhands the person's weapons if he was capable to do so. He has more powers. I plan on giving less than six attacks. The first transformation requires on three, and then the next transformation gives them two or three more attacks.

So far you've seen Togami's Mercury Poison which confuses and slightly weakens and confuses the opponent, and Cold stare which paralyzes the opponent but not it's weapons if it can move on it's own. Those are his defense moves so far. He does have one offensive attack.

Kirigiri, who owns different plants and a cane, also owns a whip used to slice things. She transforms and teleports through her different flowers and plants as well.

Eventually Chihiro and Naegi will show more than their offensive and healing attack.

And now all the Sailors are able to going into battle through teleportation which is more convenient than running everywhere.

Next is my number one love and favorite, Oowada Mondo, Princess and Sailor Jupiter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There's a sauna scene but then it's obviously changed since people are alive in my fic and I'm trying not to copy everthing word for word. Am I breaking any rules? There's also a made up part of Oowada's past for special effect.

Chapter 4: Rebellious Thunder, Sailor Jupiter!

Naegi sighed. Chihiro sighed. Yamada sighed. Kirigiri and Togami played it silent and cool. Ishimaru was staring out at the horizon of the restaurant that they were at for any rule breakers. "We've been walking all around to find the next Sailor guardian, but nothing." Naegi stated what was on everyone's mind.

"The problem is that we are looking for a normal citizen of high or equal standard." Kirigiri stated. "Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto could be anyone, but Jupiter was the most rebellious princess. The near exact opposite of Ishimaru."

Togami caught on. "What you're saying is that instead of an honor student, we should be looking for a delinquent."

"I told Yamada-san of this, but he refused to go to the delinquent hangouts."

The cat looked around helplessly in guilt. He couldn't say anything since they were in public. He was scared of delinquents. Chihiro understood, "Isn't there an invisibility spell you know?" The cat whispered in his ear. "You don't do spells?" The cat whispered again. "You only have the limited power you have as a servant of the moon."

"Then he's useless." Togami cut to the chase.

"He's not useless." Chihiro defended.

"Then he shouldn't be wasting our time with his silly fears."

"Then why don't you go yourself!" Yamada shouted and then hid in Chihiro's shirt.

"I can't detect them, you pussy." Togami somewhat insulted. Yamada cried.

"Yo! What's...up?" Leon was surprised to find Togami sitting with his friends. Ishimaru and Kirigiri were considered bound to be friendships if Leon had to make a group.

"What do you want peasant? We're busy."

"What's in yur shirt Chihiro? You pregnant or somethin'?" Leon smoothly ignored the lemon head who glared at him wishing to use his cold stare and beat the holy crap out of him.

"Togami-san made Hi-chan cry again." The girly male responded.

"I know how to cheer him up! Come here little guy!" Leon took Yamada into his arms and scratched behind the ear that made the cat purr happily completely forgetting Togami's existence. Yamada nuzzled to the teen.

"Wow you're really good at this."

"Amazing Kuwata-san!" Ishimaru stated going over to him. "You must teach this to me!"

"All ya gotta do is scratch it lightly behind it's ear." Leon let Ishimaru scratch behind the ear and told him how to do it right. Chihiro tried with the other ear making Yamada a very happy cat.

Togami watches with disapproval. "The faith of humanity lies in the hands of these idiots."

"Hagakure likes it when I scratch there too. It feels a bit ticklish but also exciting for him. Anyway I got into the music club and the teacher told me that I was born to rock!"

"Will you play a song for me-I mean us then?" Chihiro blushed having let that selfish statement slip. He honestly didn't understand why he felt goosebumps when the player was around. He was funny and silly though.

Leon grinned at him, "Fuck yeah! I'll also get ya front row seats for my concert!"

Naegi whispered to Kirigiri, "Is it me or are they falling for each other?"

"Even if they were, Sailor Sun is meant to be with Sailor Venus. If you had a girlfriend, I still would have kissed you, and make you mine." His girlfriend told him grasping his hand firmly. Naegi blushed.

The glasses teen became sick of everyone. Two love bird couples flirting and a teen playing with a cat in a restuarant with civilians possibily watching them.

Four of them were in fact watching from a rooftop. "Tch! How much longer?!" The short baby face one questioned.

Chiaki, who was holding a rabbit in her arms, responded, "The next Sailor guardian will appear once his or her star seed shines brighter than the rest." Suddenly she sensed him and pointed at the teen with the pompadour walking into the restaurant which had the chattering die down inside.

Togami stood up to leave but that person, Oowada Mondo, SHSL Outlaw Biker, blocked him. "Step aside plankton." His words made people gasp.

"Oi, who do ya think you're calling plankton?" The two got into a staring showdown.

Yamada took a look and saw the Jupiter sign on the teen's forehead. He jumped to the table to whisper in Naegi's ear. The green jacket teen eye's widened in fear. "Are you sure?" The cat nodded. Kirigiri saw her white rose turn black, and then told Naegi and Chihiro, "Head to the restroom." They ran to the restroom.

"Where ya guys going?" Leon questioned but was ignored.

Ishimaru quickly got in between blocking Togami. "Stop this instant! You are disturbing the peace!"

"Fuck your peace!" Oowada pulled up a fist, but then it was interrupted by Tuxedo Mask who clashed her cane with a sword out of nowhere. "What the fuck?!" Ishimaru and Togami got behind the counter. "Where the fuck are you goin'?"

Tuxedo mask got into a sword fight with the woman to realize that she was no match for her. Bullets rained before them. The swordswoman got out of the way.

"Sun Flares!" The bullets were erased.

"Detention!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Mercury Poison!" The last three attacks were aimed at the swords woman, but then she was able to dodge the first two and then had her sword stop the poisonous bubbles. The three sailors went for the swords woman while Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask went against the shorty with the guns.

Oowada didn't know what the hell was happening. The other civilians had already escaped through the back while others were cowering at their seats or under their tables. The man was then magically pulled to the back of the counter of the restaurant where no one could see him and Yamada.

"Oowada Mondo-dono, you are the lost Princess of Jupiter! Hurry and take this magical stick and shout Jupiter Power! Make-Up!"

"Holy fuck! A cat just talk to me! A fucking cat just talk to me!" The delinquent knew that this must be a dream now.

"There's no time to be rude! Take the stick and repeat after me! Jupiter Power! Make-Up!"

Oowada grabbed the stick. "Jupiter Power? Make-Up!" He was then transformed into a woman. His light brown pompadour was loosened down in a finger wave down the right side of his face while the rest remained a straight black down his shoulders. His form being entirely what could be considered a full bloomed woman. Especially for the big round breasts that had the ribbon sticking out further.

Mondo looked at the sudden heaviness of his chest and felt no dong in between his legs. "Jesus fucking christ! I'm a chick!"

"Woman is more accurate." Yamada was certainly checking the new woman out. Her body had some serious curves and luscious lips with the dangerous look in those beautiful rare purple eyes. Oh yeah. But he only prefered 2D girls. "Now get out there and do your thing!"

"What thing?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You have powers to attack! Rely on your instincts and you can use them!"

"Grrrr! I have no fucking idea what's goin' on but I'm seriously not in the mood of finding out!" An eletrical charge flowed through her body. "These bastards are going fucking down!" He charged out.

"Mineral Exile!" Several silver liquids formed around him and were used to attack the swordswoman who dodged or had her sword block it. She saw the liquid substance still manipulated and wrap around her. Togami smirked. "It's useless to struggle. I perfected my control on this move to trap my opponents and then formed itself as a weapon to kill or suffocate them from within the shell depending on my mood of course."

"Togami!" Naegi shouted in worry.

"Don't worry. I'm going for suffocation." But then the Swordswoman tapped her sword to the ground that had the mineral expel from her to the sword. She charged.

"Flame of Justice!" Ishimaru had created a hammer from fire and engaged in battle.

Sailor Sun fell to the ground having had a bullet pass through him causing despair to wreak his body. Tuxedo Mask hurriedly picked him up in her arms using her cape to protect them for a while.

"Stop there you mother fucker!" Sailor Jupiter finally appeared having decided to take out the shorty first seeing that the two weirdos were having more trouble.

"What the fuck did you call me, boke?!"

"I called you a piece of shit!"

The Swordswoman came to her partner's side, "Shall I rid of him swiftly, Master Kuzuryuu?"

"No. This fucker's mine!" The shorty shot his bullets.

Oowada used his damn instincts as the eletricity flowed and then called out, "Roadkill Lightning!" He shot his lightning out like a motorcycle. The Swordswoman launched forward to stop it but the electricity used her sword like a rod and eletrocuted her until she fainted.

"Peko!" The male grabbed her and disappeared.

The other sailors looked to each other and then grabbed Sailor Jupiter. Yamada had a portal open for them to escape together and be at Kirigiri's private room. There everything was explained. Chihiro was healed by Naegi who just used moon healing escalation.

"Let me get this straight. We used to be galactic princesses who were reborn to protect the world from despair by dressing up and fighting like chicks?" Mondo summarized.

"That is correct!" Ishimaru responded and then pointed at the male, "It is your responsibility as Sailor Jupiter to protect Princess Naegi and Princess Fujisaki from danger in order for them to do their duties of healing the Despair nemesises from despair!"

Naegi sighed. "How many times have I told you not to call me princess?"

Oowada grimaced. "Tch, like I'm going around fighting as some chick! Hell no!"

Chihiro reached out, "But-"

"But nothing! I'm outta this freak show!" Mondo walked out of the room with a slam.

"Now what?" The little teen asked.

Kirigiri responded, "We cannot do anything, but wait until he's attacked again. Or perhaps one of us can go convince him."

"Are you crazy?!" Yamada shouted. "He's a delinquent, and most importantly the second leader of the Crazy Daimonds!"

"And how do you know that?" Togami questioned.

"When I see a new Sailor, I immediately know everything about them like Naegi kept wetting the bed until the fifth grade, Chihiro had a crush huge man crush on Sailor V since she's been discovered, Ishimaru was once late for class, and Togami has a stalker."

"You have a stalker?" Naegi didn't know.

"She's not worth mentioning." The lemon stated.

"I will go confront him until he accepts his role as Sailor Jupiter!" Ishimaru declared. "We must be direct and make him accept his duties as a Sailor guardian! Excuse me fellow Sailor guardians and Hi-chan!" The Hall Monitor charged out.

"Wait! Ishimaru-kun!" Chihiro called out but this one ignored him too.

"He will be fine on his own. Besides Oowada-san actually goes to our school but skips on a daily basis. This may work in our favor." Kirigiri stated.

"But what if they get into a fight? I'll follow him to make sure he'll be alright if an ambulance needs to be called." Chihiro followed the Hall Monitor who was charging down the hallway. "Wait, Ishimaru-kun!"

The teen stopped and turned to the other, "Yes, Princess Fujisaki?"

"Chihiro is fine, but Ishimaru-kun, please think about this for a second."

"I have! I'm always thinking before my actions!"

"Wha-what I mean is that maybe we should give Oowada-san time to think about this. It must be a shock for him. It's not everyday that you discover that you can be turned into a girl."

"Hmm? I understand what you mean Princess Fujisaki, but we will settle this tomorrow then!"

"Can you call me or tell me when you plan on confronting him?"

"Of course! I will tell you immediately when I am confronting him!" Ishimaru promised.

Oowada went back home to be greeted by his dog, Chuck, who got a pet on the head, and his brother Daiya, "Hey lil' bro, did you get what I ordered?"

The outlaw biker sighed roughly. "I couldn't get it. You know those mysterious attacks that the assholes keep blaming us for, it happened again at the place." Oowada explained taking off his shoes before entering his home that was similar to the traditional home.

"Really?! Did you see who it was?"

"Uh..." He thought back to what happened and kept his mouth shut about it. "I didn't get to see the bastard. They ran off before I could catch them."

"Is that so? Well, we'll get them the next time." Daiya told him confidently. "I have supper ready. Eat up. We're having a road trip with the guys to an event the day after."

Mondo felt relieved for the road trip so he couldn't get mixed with those freaks again.

Later that night, he was getting ready to sleep but he lied there on his bed thinking about his life. He knew his life was dependent on his brother since his parents died. His big brother was always easy going and well liked which made him popular with a lot of bikers, but can become serious and even frightening when needed to be. On the other hand, Mondo saw himself as the opposite. He was always on edge and the other bikers looked down on him for being the little brother. He couldn't even score chicks like his brother could do because he'd get loud and scare them.

Chuck was on his bed with him, "Hey, do you think I'm a loser?" The puppy looked at him and then looked away. "Yeah, well who asked ya?!" That just made the gangster feel more pathetic. He knew at some point that his brother was going to retire, and then have him become the first leader, and with their age gap, it was gonna be a long time before he was of an appropriate age to retire and give it to someone else he thought was good enough.

Then Oowada thought about the goody toe shoes, Ishimaru Kiyotaka. That guy seriously pisses him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Kuzuryuu questioned. He was back in the despair kingdom with Izuru, Chiaki, and Monomi.

Monomi responded, "Her rwight arm has been severly damaged. Without Mikan or Souda, there's no chance of it being of use again."

The woman sat up to get out of bed. Her master told her to lay back down but he tells him, "Do not waste your time worrying about me Master Kuzuryuu. I am only a tool for your convenience, so if you wish to have these Sailor guardians erased, I will do it. I can still use my left arm."

"No! You are not just a tool!"

"Despite what you say," Izuru interrupted, "You still have a job to do. You either go alone or both of you are executed if you were to fail alive and in our grasp. It's Prince Monobear's rule."

"And I won't allow you to go alone." Peko stated firmly already holding her sword in her left hand.

"Fuck! Fine! But I'm gonna kill that Sailor with all the fucking despair I have!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chihiro was glad that Ishimaru told him where he planned to meet Oowada after school. He was told that the two of them would meet at the school's tennis court. He bought Naegi with him just in case. Once they reached there, he saw that the two teens were already talking.

"Are you saying that you have more balls than me?!" Mondo shouted.

"Naturally!"

"Ha! That's rich coming from someone who turns into a girl!"

"It doesn't matter what gender I have as long as I do my duty! Unlike someone like you! You're not man enough to be a woman!"

"That doesn't make fucking sense!"

"Sense or not, I have a strong spirit!"

"Are you saying I have a weak spirit?! That your spirit exceeds mine!"

"It's true isn't it?! I have heard of the things you have done against the law! Since you have no spirit, you resort to violence!"

Oowada got closer to his face. "You bastard! You know nothing about me!"

"Then prove it to me!"

"Alright then, let's fight it out!"

"No!" Chihiro appeared with Naegi.

"You guys don't need to get physical!"

The two looked at them ignoring what they had previously said, "Perfect timing, Princess Naegi and Princess Fujisaki! We need your royal judgement!" The two took them over their shoulders, and then went to a sauna at a bathhouse. The two fighting spirits scared the wits out of the receptionist who allowed them to have it for the whole day.

Chihiro and Naegi waited outside, and decided to have a chat while waiting. "Makoto-kun, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Chihiro?"

"I think I like Leon-kun a-as more than a friend." The male confessed.

"Huh? When?"

"To be honest, ever since we became friends. You and me were friends since elementary, and I only knew Leon-kun for half a year b-but he's really funny and silly...But I'm a guy and he likes girls. He only has passion to do anything when it's for a really cute girl." The little teen began to get teary. Naegi scooted over comforting him.

"Hey, you're cute too! And lots of straight guys fall for other guys eventually."

Chihiro sniffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, it happens. Maybe Leon will realize the only person he wants to impress is you, but I'm not so sure you should consider dating him yet."

"Why?"

"Kyouko-chan told me that you in the past was in love with Princess Venus. Do you remember how Princess Venus looks like. Though she might be a guy in this time."

"Well, kind of. I remember my kingdom that was filled with so much happiness and warmth, but faces escape me. I remember you, and the others we found in the past and all the fun we had with the others we didn't find. What I do remember of Princess Venus was that she had blonde hair once but in other memories, it was red like Sailor V."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know. Memories are similar to imaginations. What if I'm imagining Princess Venus to become Sailor V?"

"Then don't think too hard. You know we'll find her first. I promise you."

"Do you truly mean that Makoto-kun?" Chihiro saw his friend nodded which made him smile. "There's also something else I remember about Princess Venus and everyone else. In the many parties we'd have during a solar eclipse, Princess Mercury would have the most beautiful dresses and suits for people to wear. Princess Mars would make sure everyone was having a good time with help nearby if anything went wrong. Princess Jupiter would have the room filled with people who'd make it into a real festival. But the one I remember loving the most were the songs Princess Venus composed with her people. She'd also bring the best food and wine to the party."

"I kind of remember that too. We'd have the parties mainly at my place since yours was so bright that it'd make people blind!" They laughed as they continued talking about their memories feeling both joy and sadness to know that those planets were now abandoned wastelands of gas or red dirt.

While in the sauna, the two boys were really sweating it out. Oowada chuckled, "Feeling ready to quit with a red face like that?"

"My face was red since I was born! I feel like I can eat udon right now!" Ishimaru growled. The intense fury in his red eyes.

"Tch. I can say the same thing!" The two sweated it out more but then the steam got to their head making their eyes and head heavy. Their body's wet and slippery as they sat and drowsed out for a bit. "Hey, Mr. Honor student, do you actually have any spirit or is it just for show?"

"Don't say such nonsense! It's still too cold!" The male stood up to poor water on the hot rocks for more steam to fill the room. He sat back down holding the intensity in his face.

"Heh! Aren't you generous?" Mondo really did feel the steam on his body. The way his sweat had made his clothes stick to his skin. Even in between his legs felt uncomfortable as it slightly chafes when he moves, but he wasn't going to give up!

"Are you sure you should be talking all tough like that because it will seem like you are proud of your good for nothing personality?"

"What the fuck did you just say?! If you want some of this, come at me bro!"

Ishimaru stood up again out of anger. "You're barking like a dog! You were given a responsibility to protect the world, but you rather be in a biker gang that uses it's power for violence instead of restoring hope to the world from despair! You should be aware that you have no spirit at all!"

"People like you don't understand the responsibility and goals I will have to handle once I become the number one gang leader of the Crazy Daimonds. It will be my responsibility to lead the group my brother made from scratch once he retires! Do you really think I have time to parade around in a skirt?! Even if I do restore hope, what if something happens to the gang and I'm not around to fix it myself! Does that mean that I wasn't good enough?! If that is true, then that will be my despair that your group of hope can't fix!"

There was silence and then Mondo continued, "I honestly can't say anything good about my home life since it wasn't anything like a normal home. I rely on my brother so much that I wanted to be like him. Chuck probably thinks I'm a loser too. He's a maltese and he's really smart!" There was silence. "You really are an idiot."

"What was that?!"

"You obviously wouldn't love animals. Chuck would always get me the newspaper every time I asked and then I'd reward him with a walk."

"Oh, he sounds really smart!"

"I know right?! My brother and Chuck are all the family I got left." Mondo thought back to his childhood and the policeman. "Once my brother retires, he's handing all the responsibility to me because he trusts me. Even when everyone in his gang tells him that I'm not good enough, he'll still risk giving me everything even if it meant that I'd lose it. I can't bear the thought of disappointing him! The survival of the gang will rests on my shoulders! I can't just half-ass it!"

"But you can't go on like that forever."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Once it's my turn to retire, I think I want to become a carpenter. Up until now, I've always been breaking things that I'd like to try making things instead for a change."

Ishimaru was truly amazed. "I never thought that you were that type of man."

"Yeah, well, you think I'm mediocre compared to a genius like you."

"Do not confuse me with someone like that! I'm not a genius at all!"

"What?"

"My grandfather, 'Ishimaru Toranosuke', was a former Prime Minister. He served as the chief minister of foreign affairs in the government's cabinet, and then rose to the Prime Minister position. He was what you would call a genius since he did everything perfectly without any effort whatsoever. But due to his ignorance as a genius, he didn't notice the world's frustration and anger. It sparked suspicion of political corruption, and soon he fell to ruin. Along with the failure of his business, he fell on hard times. And his debt still affects our family to this day!"

Oowada was surprised himself. He thought Ishimaru just wanted to be perfect because he was a snob similar to Togami but the reason behind it made tragic sense.

"Do you understand now! An intelligent person who don't use efforts will not be rewarded in the end! I'm certain with enough effort, I can change this country! That why even as a man or a woman, as long as you have effort, you will be rewarded!" Ishimaru felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Oowada in tears.

"You've had a lot of hardships too!"

"You're crying for my sake?!" Ishimaru cried too. "This is the first time I spoke to someone so freely before. You must be a kind man to have so many friends. I've only recently known the other Sailor guardians, but I've never truly spoken to either of them like this before. I wonder if this is normal for friends."

Mondo felt sympathy and empathy for him. "I don't actually have many but we're friends, aren't we?"

The Hall Monitor was once again surprised as joy filled his heart to have a true friend. "Oowada-kun, you really are a nice guy!"

The outlaw biker blushed. "Don't say something like that!" Then the male realized that Ishimaru was looking the other way and then tilting downward until he fell to the floor. "OI! Are you okay?!" The red face male's nose was bleeding and his eyes were distant in confusion.

Ishimaru laughed lightly. "I cannot take much more. I lost."

Mondo sighed and then helped the man up. "Nah. I admit that you do have spirit. It's my loss." The two finally exited accepting that it was a draw.

Chihiro and Naegi ran over to them. "Who won?"

"Who win or lose doesn't matter now! Mondo is a good man full of spirit!" Ishimaru responded as the two had their arms over each other patting their backs.

"Yeah! I can say the same about you!"

"But Oowada, I understand and accept your responsibility, but it will mean a lot if you were to appear when we truly need you."

The biker took a moment to think and then grinned. "It's a promise between men!"

"So we're all friends now!" The little teen was relieved with happiness.

"Yeah, it's nice to have another brother!"

Ishimaru felt more joy flood in him as much as the biker did. "Brother huh? That's great! We're not just friends! From now on I'll call you 'Brother'!"

"Yeah, I'll call you that too!" They shared a laugh.

Chihiro and Naegi felt like they were outside a bubble. The green jacket teen laughed lightly, "I guess they're in their own little world."

Then the two sweaty men stood up, "Why don't we go take a bath together, brother?! Seeing each other's bodies is the best way to build trust in a relationship!"

"Right! Then I'll go take this off!" Oowada went to the changing room.

Ishimaru faced the two other males. "Why don't you two join us?! It'll be better for all of us to socialize in the nude!"

"Uh-no thanks."

"Don't be shy!" Ishimaru grabbed their wrists and led them to the changing rooms. All four of them took a bath together. The two new friends were washing each others backs talking and laughing about nonsense.

Later Mondo dropped Ishimaru at his home on his motorcycle. "See you tomorrow brother!"

"Yeah! Oh wait! I'm going out of town tomorrow with the gang to an important event."

"Where? For how long?"

"It's only a few days away from town so I might gone for a week or two. Depends on whether we run into trouble or not."

"I see." The red eyed male downtrodden. They had only recently became friends and wanted to know his new brother more.

"Hey, I'll stay out of trouble unless some other biker gang or douche ticks me off, so I'll be here sooner than you can say rules." The man gave a convincing expression that made Ishimaru feel hopeful.

The Hall Monitor stood in attention giving a salute. "Goodnight brother!"

Mondo snorted thinking that he was such a dork but a cool kind of dork. "You too brother!" They separated that night.

The next day the pompadour male was up and ready for the trip. His brother watched him as he was coming for breakfast. "Somebody's woke up on the right side of bed! Who's the girl?"

Mondo laughed at him, "What are you talking about aniki?! I'm just pump to get out there and then come back!"

"You sound more excited about coming back then getting out there. Come on. I won't tell anyone."

"I just made a new brother yesterday! You wouldn't know who he is!"

"Hmm?" Daiya watched as his brother ate his meal wholeheartedly, and then played with Chuck and then greeted his pet sitter like a whole new man. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a breath of fresh air of his attitude. The leader of the Crazy Daimonds smirked keeping his lips quiet as he joined his brother.

After they got everything settled, they went to join their gang waiting for them at their turf. "Well if it isn't Daiya and baby Mondo! How's the lil' brother doing?!" One of the bikers mocked the second leader. The other bikers laughed.

Usually Mondo would get angry but he was in such a firing mood that he didn't care what the guy just said, "Tch, whatever man. Soon I'm the one to lead you bastards and if anyone has a problem with it can have their opinion shove up their asshole!"

The other bikers were silent for a second realizing a new Mondo, and then they all rejoice of his sudden change by patting him on the back and joking with him. Daiya felt more reassured of this change.

But then Mondo sensed something wrong. He looked to his brother and saw his back being slashed. Blood splurted out and then pulled by gravity to the ground. Oowada was grimly reminded of the day he saw his father beaten to death and the killers weren't given the worst of punishments, and then remembered how his mother fell ill unable to get the help she needed. He felt his world fall those times and now it was happening again.

A rain of bullets attacked the others. Mondo was shielded by his electricity but then his bikers were shot. Yet they weren't dead. Instead they became black and white with one red eye who stood at attention. Oowada ignored that for a moment to check his brother. He felt a pulse.

A childish laugh was heard. "How do you like me now, boke?!"

"YOU FUCKIN' SHIT HEAD! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL YOU! JUPITER FUCKIN' POWER! MAKE-UP!" He transformed without knowing that his brother was still conscience. "ROAD KILL LIGHTNING!" The swordswoman grabbed the teen getting out of the way to discover that the motorcycle could follow them like the actual machine with the ability to defy gravity. "How about that you mother fucker!"

"Hmph!" The man snapped his fingers having the bikers block them. They were eletrocuted. Mondo quickly stop the attack from killing them. "As long as we hold your buddies here in our control, you have no choice but to give in. How about it? Do you want your toes or fingers cut off first?"

Sailor Jupiter wasn't sure what to do. As long as they had control of gang, he might end up killing them and most importantly, he had to get his brother to a hospital.

"Brother!"

Mondo turned to the voice to see that the other Sailor guardians arrived. Kirigiri and Sailor Sun hurriedly went to Daiya to try to heal his wounds.

"Hurting and control another love ones is despicable. In the name of the Solar system, we will punish you!" Naegi declared.

"You should really stop doing that." Togami stated.

"Sorry. Now Moon Tiara Stardust!" Sailor Moon had everyone who was under control go back to normal and unconscious.

"Mercury Poison!" Sailor Mercury attacked them along with Tuxedo Mask once Sailor Sun was sure he could handle healing Oowada's brother.

Sailor Mars stood beside Sailor Jupiter. "Are you alright brother?!"

"Yeah! Now let's kill these mother fuckers!"

"No! They are victims to a greater evil of despair! We need to only weaken them for Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon to heal them!"

Mondo clenched his teeth and fists completely pissed off, but then reasoned with himself. "Alright. Let's bring them down together." The two planned it and then nodded. "Yo shitty brat! Stop playing around and fight me woman to woman!"

Kuzuryuu felt a vein pop. "Taste my bullets shithead!"

"Road Kill Lightning!" The lightning was fast but the short male was able to jump out of the way to find Sailor Jupiter coming towards him. He shot his bullets which was slightly dodged and then found the woman in front of his face but then Mondo jumped out of the way.

"Detention!" Ishimaru successfully unhanded him of his weapons.

"Electric Chain!" Mondo shouted out a new move that had chains fly out from his hands to be wrapped Kuzuryuu who could no longer move.

"Master!" The swordswoman was distracted to not notice Ishimaru putting detention on her which lost her sword. Sialor Mercury then used cold stare to keep her still.

Sailor Sun and Moon were ready for this. "Solar Healing Escalation!"

The two of them were healed and unconscious.

"We did it brother!" Ishimaru told him happily!

"Yeah we did but what are we going to do about my gang? What if they saw everything?"

"Then do no worry brother!" Sailor Mars faced them and then did his favorite move, "Forget-Forget-Forget Beam!" A red light went over the gang except for Oowada's brother. "There! They don't remember what happened for the last five minutes!"

"Nice one brother!" The two laughed together which creeped out the others a bit.

Kirigiri looked at the two of them to see that they were Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, SHSL Yakuza, and Peko Pekoyama, SHSL swordswoman. The she walked over to the two. "Oowada-san, you understand now the importance of what we do. I look forward to when you'll to our aid." She held out a hand.

Oowada looked at it and then grinned taking it. "You know being in a skirt ain't so bad. I actually feel more free in them, but can we do something about my boobs! They seriously stick out to my elbows!" He lifted his large breasts playing with them. "Do girls seriously have to carry these? They're so heavy that my back hurts! Why is everyone else's normal while mine are humongous?!"

Yamada cleared his throat. "Well you did hit puberty earlier than everyone else. When you think about it, your breasts size may equal to how long your schlong is." The cat purred. Mondo had the front of his foot on the cats face while the dangerously sharp heel was close to his next. He begged for forgiveness.

Afterwards, all the bikers woke up wondering what happened in the hospital. Mondo lied that some rival biker group put knockout gas in their turf so they could miss a day to reach the event. He was the first to wake up and call for help. Everyone was pissed but the event wasn't that important. They'll try to find the scumbags but they'll eventually give up while holding a grudge.

Daiya knew exactly what happened, but he kept quiet because he heard how passionately that other girl talked to him and how they laugh without a care in the world. But he saw his brother turn into a smokin' hot chick which was incredibly weird, so that meant that other girl calling him brother meant that he was the new friend his little brother made that made him so happy.

Everyone went back home to go tomorrow. At home, Daiya called his brother to the living room. "What is it Aniki?" Mondo had his brown pompadour down and tied back which was a dramatic change to his appearance.

"I want to talk to you Mondo. It's about your position as the leader of the gang."

"Yeah?"

The man smirked, "You know it was at some point this year but then I decided to wait two or more years."

"What?! Why?! Do you think I'm not fit after all!"

"No! Calm down. It's not that. I'm still giving you the rights to the Crazy Daimonds, but I realized that you should enjoy your highschool years longer and meet a nice girl...or boy." The older smirked at the younger one who blushed.

Mondo punched him in the face. "What the fuck aniki?! Where did you get that fuckin' idea?!"

"It's okay Mondo. I accept ya!" The man rubbed his jaw impressed by the strength in that punch.

"Fuck your acceptance! I'm not gay, dammit!"

"I didn't think you were a homophobe."

"I'm not! Guys can like other guys including me all they want! Just don't go overboard!"

"Then your overreacting because you have a crush don't you. Come on and tell your big brother all about it!" Instead there was another punch to the face that knocked him out this time. Mondo decided to go to bed while Chuck farted in front of the the unconscience body's face before following the other to bed.

There was absolutely no way Mondo had a crush on some guy! He just overreacted because he hasn't been able to hit anything all day! Yet a face floated in his head. He ignored it and then went to sleep.

A/N: So Ishimaru has the Forget beam! Mondo's attacks are electricity, lightning and thunder mixed with motorcycle related thing. I keep missing the fact that thunder is only sound. Lightning is the one that strikes.

Now it's time for love for my OTP Leon/Chihiro! I like to name it Chireon or Graphic Sound or Punk Cuties. Get ready for a Home run!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If they were princesses or Disney? Naegi- Odette (Escapists), Chihiro-Snow White (Kind), Togami-Cinderella (started from the bottom, reached to the top), Mondo-Merida (Rebellious), Ishimaru-Tiana (Hard working), Leon-Aurora (Dreamers of love), Yamada-Belle (In love with strange creatures), Hagakure-Pocahontas (Supernatural), Kirigiri-Jasmine (Daddy issues and independency), Asahina-Giselle (Fun), Sakura-Mulan (Fighters), Celestia- Elsa (Upcoming movie Frozen, shuts in true personality), Maizono-Ariel (Singers) and Fukawa-Alice (Has a big imagination/Mad)

Chapter 5: Love Rocks, Sailor Venus!

It was the second semester and tomorrow was Valentine's day on a Saturday, so there was going to be a Valentine's carnival for all the love birds to hang out while the single people go on with their lonely lives at normal places.

"Kyouko-chan," Naegi finally got the nerve to ask her this question, "Will you go to the Valentine Carnival with me tomorrow? I know it's corny and all, but I'd like to take you there."

"I'd love to Naegi-san." The detective responded. The green jacket teen was relieved to hear that because he thought she'd decline because she would be busy. "Please excuse me, I'm needed in the school's early council meeting." She walked away but before she could, her boyfriend told her to wait, and then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She blushed and then smiled happily before leaving Naegi staring after her.

It was interrupted by Leon who rounded his arm around him. "Goin' with your girlfriend to the Valentine Carnival huh?! I'm so jealous man! I wanna go to the carnival with my girlfriend, but sadly all the hot girls already have dates!"

Byakuya passed by. "Oh Togami-san, are you going to the Valentine Carnival?"

"Sadly yes. My father is meeting with someone important, but that person won't agree to any deals unless I take his daughter to the Valentine Carnival. It's not a complete waste of time since I will have to find potential candidates to bare my children and then choose one to keep while the rest are exiled."

The two normal teens felt a chill from how cold that statement entirely was. Another teen passed him calling out Chihiro. "Hey, Fujisaki-san, will you go to the Valentine Carnival with me?"

"Uh, uhm, s-sorry, but I'm busy."

"Busy with what?" The other male asked quite rudely which scared the little one.

"Uh-uh-"

"You know if you didn't want to go with me, you should've been honest to begin with!"

Leon immediately interrupted. "Hey Chihiro! Remember that we're going to the Valentine Carnival tomorrow!"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uh-no! S-sorry, I..." He got teary unable to form a lie. Leon wrapped an arm around him and then glared at the other teen, "Want somethin'?" The other teen was furious but then walked away. "Th-thanks Leon-kun."

"Anytime buddy. Is there anyone you're going to the Valentine Carnival with?"

"No. You?"

The red head sighed. "Nah, man. All the hot chicks are taken! Hey, how about we go to the carnival together!"

"Wha-what?!" Chihiro felt his heart beat strongly. A blush painted his cheeks.

"Yeah! You're not busy are you?"

"N-no. I'd love to go to the carnival with you!"

"Awesome!"

"How pitiful?" Togami commented pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What do you mean by that?" Naegi asked.

"Love is nonexistent. It's purely artificial selection through instincts to strive as a race. If my father had let the silly idea of love overthrow his decision, then the Togami coglomerate business would've fallen to ruins."

"You really believe that a person isn't mean for another."

"How can there be. People of this era are into polygamy, affairs and green cards. It's a waste of time putting effort into another person instead of yourself. That's why I'm rich and you are not."

"That may be true, but then that is your opinion. Some people have their different ways of loving someone. Other people may misinterpret it which can cause conflict, but love isn't just happiness. My parents would argue over a conflict, but then without having conflicts, you won't be able to truly know what happiness is. And then when you get older, you can think back to all those happy times. It doesn't necessarily have to just be your wife or husband or anything of a romantic interest. If you love anyone worth being with and fight for like friends, then surely you'd feel life was worth living before the eventual end. But that is my opinion."

Togami stared at the male and then looked away with his arms crossed. "We live in a dog eat dog world."

"Yes, but we also live in a world where people sacrifice themselves for the sake of others."

"Sacrifice? In the movie Titanic, if Rose had stayed in that lifeboat, Jack would've survived."

"But in the movie Battle for Terra, if the soldier hadn't sacrificed himself, his brother and his new friend would have died too."

"That's a cartoon."

"And Jack and Rose were a fictional couple. Ah, I'm sorry! I must sound snobbish to you." Naegi remembered his place to be modest and kind to others.

"Hmph. It's to be expected by the Sailor of Love that you believe in such fantasies. We had a similar debate in the past."

Naegi slightly remembered that they had moments when it was just the two of them talking but words escaped him. "So you're beginning to remember too. Do you remember how the other sailors looked like?"

"Vaguely. They are memories millions of years ago. Kirigiri-san remembered earlier than the rest of us. Shouldn't she know how we look like."

"That may be true, but then she told me tha their might be drastic changes to appearance like me compared to the rest of you."

"Then what's the point of asking such a useless question?"

"I thought you may have pass by someone who made you think for a second that they look like the people we use to know. There's still a chance that they were reborn as girls."

Togami thought for a moment. He had one guess but wasn't going to put that in the conversation. "No." The bell rang.

They all got to class waiting for the next bell to ring for class to begin. Surprisingly, Oowada was in their class the whole time. There were some classes they took together but thought it was due to lack of grades. He sat next to Chihiro. The two became gym partners since Leon and Chihiro had different schedules this semester. "Are you going to the Valentine Carnival Mondo-kun?" The male felt close enough to call him by his first name. They got along quite quickly.

"Che! Why would I go to some flimsy event?"

"Really? Because Kiyotaka-kun is going. I wonder who he's going with?"

"Why should I care who he's going with?!" He blurted out scaring people in the class. He glare at the others to look away.

"M-Mondo-kun?"

"Sorry." He apologized making it feel safer around him.

"It's okay. Did you remember anything? About our past lives?"

"Nah, what's the point of remembering? Just kick ass and everything's good."

"But what if you had a lover in the past? How about all the good times we might have had together?"

Mondo thought about it. "Now that you think about it, I'm beginning to remember the ending actually. I remember those two shitty brats from before was one of the assholes who attacked us. Che! Why did they get to keep their gender while I have to get use to having a big rack?" He mumbled the last part from being strange. He then began remembering how he fell. The attack was more of an ambush. "I remember how the end started too. I think there was an assassin in the party. I guess I didn't suspect him because I think I knew him before he stabbed me through the chest. The bastard wanted to take down the strongest first. I wasn't the only target to be assassinated though. There was another one I think that was suppose to be strong too. All of this remembering is giving me a fucking headache."

"You can take it slow Mondo-kun."

"Yeah..." Slightly he remembered at the final moments of his death, that he felt someone cradle him while something wet got on his face. After class, he walked down the halls to find Ishimaru staring intensely throughout the horizon.

"Brother!" Ishimaru marched over to him. "I see that you have come to school and classes on time! I feel overjoyed to see you become dedicated again!"

"It's only to pass the time and to see you. Heard that you were going to the Valentine Carnival."

"Yes! I have been asked to help out at a booth! I am very excited! What about you brother?!"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?! Certainly someone as handsome as you would have a date!"

Mondo blushed. "Oi, I already told you that my shouting makes it hard for me to get a girl."

"Then let me help you! I know a lot of lovely single ladies!"

"No thanks."

"But I want you to come to the Valentine Carnival! Only couples are allowed!"

"Then we'll go together. It's not like they don't accept two guys together." Oowada stated simply.

Ishimaru blushed. "Bro-brother, pretending to be a couple is breaking the rules!"

"Then I won't be going then." The bell rang. "See you next class brother!"

"Wait! I'll make an acception just this once! Only for one day I will be your boyfriend!" The hall monitor declared that had people staring. Oowada was bright red and punched him on the head.

"Oi! Don't say something like that carelessly!" He glared at the others who looked away.

"But you will be coming then?!"

"Tch, yeah, I'll pick you up. What time?"

"Exactly eight in the morning! I have to arrive early in order to prepare the booth!" The two agreed on it. Ishimaru held a happy determined face that had Mondo instinctively caress his cheek. There was a sudden spark that had them remember something of the past. The fact that the two of them were in fact friends before who called themselves, "Sisters!", but never confessing of either of their feelings. Still none of them confessed to how they actually felt even the closest moment to their death.

The next day, Makoto was watching TV until the phone rang. "Hello, Naegi residence."

"Ma-Makoto-kun, I need your help!" Chihiro whimpered.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Naegi thought for the worst.

"I-I...I don't know what to wear to the Valentine Carnival." The little teen sniffed. The Princess of the Moon sighed out quietly somewhat relieved and dumbstruck. "Leon-kun always dates a lot of girls who are cuter than me. I know we're only going as friends, but a lot of people will be there. I want to be someone worthy of his side."

"Chihiro, you're cuter than most of the girls I know."

"That's not a long range."

"Eh, ah, well, why not call Kyouko-chan? She's a girl."

"Mmm? Okay. Thanks Makoto-kun!" He hung up. Kirigiri then called to tell Naegi that she would be staying with Chihiro so he could pick them up with Leon.

When it was time to go, Leon and Naegi rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Kirigiri who was wearing a purple blouse with jeans and a purse. Simple but her natural beauty made her look stunning.

"Lookin' good Kirigiri! Where's Chihiro?" Leon complimented and asked.

The detective responded, "He's adding the final touches. Mr. Fujisaki said that you may come in." All three of them sat at the living room. Chihiro's dad joined them since this was the first time to see his son's other friend, Leon, for the first time.

"My son has told me a lot about you." The father started.

"He told me about you, too. It's cool that you jus' let him do whatever he wants."

The father shrugged. "As long as his outward appearance stays modest, I have no concerns." Then the man looked forward. "Though I am slightly concern with this one."

Leon looked over his shoulder to see Chihiro walking down the steps in a short strapless light pink dress, white sandals and white high knee socks. His hair had wavy extensions that reached down his midsection added with a light pink ribbon on the side. He was wearing light make up that accentuated his features such as his eyes and lips.

The baseball player was not expecting this at all. "Ar-are you sure you're a guy because..." He whistled out an impressed tune.

The programmer blushed. "This is my first Valentine Carnival so I wanted to make it special. I-I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all! I mean dayum!" He then remembered that his father was in the room. "I-I mean-*clears throat*- You look lovely."

"Really?"

"Fu-Yes! Now let's go have some fun!" The four of them said goodbye before being dropped by Makoto's dad who made it a little awkward with the questions and stuff.

At the Carnival, every one except Togami was having fun. Leon, a natural athlete, was able to win a lot of games to get Chihiro a lot of stuff animals they carried in a bag given to them by a nice man. Naegi and Kirigiri enjoyed the rides and getting to know each other more. Mondo was helping Ishimaru at his booth getting some teases from his gang members who had dates. Togami's date was a beauty but a complete airhead and much too thin for his taste.

"You stand like this and hold your bat like this." Leon was teaching Chihiro how to hold a bat. The crossdresser blushing because the other was very close and touching his hand. When the first ball shot, he helped him hit it. "See, not so hard. Now it's your turn." He let go.

Chihiro felt unsure but he wanted to try and impress him so when the next ball came, he swung his bat hard but then missed it. He wanted to cry but then Leon comforted him and taught him that he shouldn't be trying tense. "Take a deep breath and then swing." When the third ball came, Chihiro hit it. "And that's a home run!" Leon picked him up with a twirl and then set him down. "See, I told ya that you could do it." He gave a wink.

"I did, didn't I? Thank you Leon-kun. Is a-all your dates this fun?" Chihiro was curious but also feeling a slight envy since this wasn't a real date.

"Not all of them. This one time, this girl's ex-boyfriend got up on my shit at a movie and-"

"Leon!" An amazingly cute girl with her date ran over to him. "So you are here! Is this your date?! Wow, she's cute! No wonder you rejected to go with me to this Carnival!" Chihiro found that odd. The girl was then tugged by her date to go. "I know! See you Leon!"

"Leon-Kun, I thought you said that all the girls you wanted to go with were taken?"

"I thought they were but that girl asked me after we agreed! I wasn't gonna ditch you. No way man."

"Oh..."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing. I'm glad you that you came to this Carnival with me." Chihiro gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah, well, I wanna ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"I know we're both guys, and I've been wanting to ask you, but I wasn't sure because even if you dress like a girl doesn't mean that you're interested, so I didn't want to offend you."

"Yes Leon-kun?" Chihiro felt his heart raced.

"Chihiro Fujisaki, will you do the honor of going out with me?"

The male felt his heart lit up, and was going to say yes, but then remembered Princess Venus. He then remembered her words that no matter what only love her. "...I-I'm sorry Leon-kun, but I can't."

"R-right." Leon gave an expression of dejection, and then looked away. "It was stupid of me to ask."

"No! It's not that Leon-kun!" Chihiro didn't want him to think the wrong thing. "I do like you a lot Leon-kun, but there's someone else." Saying those words, he realized it just made his rejection worse. "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I get it. Hey, let's go have some sushi! I'm starving!" Leon walked away. Chihiro knew he hurt him. For a moment, he thought about going against his promise to be with him, but that wasn't right. Sailor Venus was the one meant for him. As much as he hurt Leon, he felt his own heart squeeze painfully. If only he had Yamada now to see if Leon could be her, but then the cat already did see him. Will these feelings fade?

Just then Kirigiri saw her rose turn black. The stage where the band was had a half white and black woman with horns appear out of nowhere with an eletric guitar. She stole the microphone. "SAY HELLO TO IBUKI!" She strummed her guitar having the pounding sounds cause an earthquake. Everyone began running.

The Sailors immediately took the chance to hide and transform. "Chihiro! Where are you?!" Leon called out.

At the sushi booth a little man appeared who healed a knife in one hand and a fork in the other. "Did you order octopus?!" His knife turned a fried tentacle into a gigantic octopus that grabbed people including Leon that had his pen drop to the ground. "No! No! Grab all the hot girls and give me some hentai!"

The Sailors united. "I'll go for the bitch!" Mondo stated.

"Sailor Jupiter, language!" Ishimaru scolded. "I will follow him."

Kirigiri stated, "Then Sailor Moon follow them. Sailor Sun and Mercury, this way." They split up.

At the stage, the girl was breaking down booths. "Please stop what you are doing or else in the name of the Solar System, we will punish you!"

"You should seriously stop with the introductions." The biker told him getting an apology and excuse that it was a habit. "Hey bitch! If you like sounds so much, then hear this! Thunder Engine!" Mondo clapped his hands having a light of sound meet equally with the sound of the guitar that had them all blown back.

"Ibuki likes that! It gets her blood pumping! But Ibuki was given a duty to wipe you out so how about a lullaby!" She began playing a sleepy tune.

Ishimaru quickly did a detention to stop her but she avoided him like a ballerina. The three began to get very sleepy. Naegi tried to stay awake so tried Moon Tiara Action to stop her to have been dodged but like a boomerang, it got to cut one of the strings off. "NO! NO! IBUKI DON'T LIKE! SHE DOESN'T LIKE AT ALL! IBUKI WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

Back to the giant octopus, the three arrived with a plan. "Center Attraction!" Sailor Sun glowed distracting the animal to try to catch him. Sailor Mercury used the advantage to use Mercury Poison that had it release its hostages while Tuxedo Mask's used her vine to slap the knife and fork out of the cook's hands while he was distracted. And then trap him it. "NO! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL! I'M GOING TOO COOK YOU TO A CRISP!"

Ibuki had her guitar smashed to the ground which had created a booming sound turning her opponents temporarily deaf and the remaining pieces and strings locked the three Sailors. The cook got on fire burning the vine off of him and then created a spoon that scooped up the Sailors trapping them.

"Now die with despair!" They both cried.

"Get a taste of this!" A baseball hit each Despair nemesis. It was Leon with a bat in hand.

"Leon-kun! Get out of here!" Sailor Sun called out to him in panic.

"It's alright Fujisaki Chihiro-dono!" Yamada appeared through a portal getting on Sailor Mercury's head to annoy him.

Then Sailor Moon noticed Hagakure with a pen in his mouth throwing it to Leon. "I found it!" It shouted. The baseball man grabbed it and then shouted, "Venus Power! Make-Up!" He immediately transformed into a woman with short luscious firy red locks brushed to the left side of her face like a punk rock chick. She sighed out a moan and then purred, "Now that I'm ready, how about some _Love Pheromones_?" A wink had the two Despair nemesis have hearts in their eyes. "Can you please let go of my friends?"

"Yes!"

The other sailors were set free. "You have got to be kidding me." Sailor Mercury commented getting off the ground. Chihiro was shocked silent to discover that Leon was both Princess Venus and the deceased Sailor V.

The two DNs (Despair Nemesis) were running towards Sailor Venus. "Love Foul!" She had several balls appear and one bat in hand to have those balls beaten to the opponents almost a hundred times. The two ran off.

"Detention!"

"Electric Chain!"

"Cold Stare."

They were unhanded, chained down and paralyzed. "Solar Healing Escalation!" And now healed back to normal in an unconscious state. Kirigiri used her May flower to get them out of there without noticing a camera had been watching them. Although due to its view, it couldn't catch Leon transform behind a broken tent.

At Kirigiri's house, the sailors were staring at Leon who had a lot to explain. "Leon, you were Sailor Venus this whole time?" Naegi questioned.

"Yeah, last year Hagakure found me in England during a New Years party. After I transformed, some a-holes were robbing a bank, and there was this incredibly hot chi- people in danger, so I swooped in a saved the day. Thanks to Hagakure's fortune telling, I was able to stop most crimes from happening and got a lot of fans, but then when I realized that some of them were doing a lot of messed up shit for me like cutting themselves, I decided to fake my death." The teen explained having Hagakure on his lap.

"But then why weren't you there when the DNs attacked before?"

"I've been working my ass off as Sailor V for an entire year that I wanted a break to have a normal life. In England, it was baseball and crime fighting each and every day. I decided that when real shit began happening, I'd be there if you actually needed me like today."

"Another question." Togami stated. "If Hagakure can see into the future, why hasn't he used it to find the other Sailor guardians?"

The cat made a guilty expression, "Well you see, my fortune telling is thirty percent accurate!"

"Thirty percent? That's hard to believe with how famous you made this guy?" Mondo stated. "Even my gang member's daughters dress like him."

"That's because I used to use a crystall ball, but then Leon smashed it."

"I was saving a little girl from being burned to death, and your crystal ball happened to be where I was batting. You can't blame me for saving a life. Plus you can make more but you keep losing them because you keep smoking weed."

"A cat shouldn't be smoking weed! It's against the law!" Ishimaru pointed out.

"No it's not! It's against humans! Not animals!" The cat hid in Leon's shirt as he was prone to panic. "Besides, I can't find the other Sailor guardians with it even with the crystal ball! All I know is that Princess Uranus is the second strongest alive, Princess Neptune is a swimmer, Princess Pluto is a gambler, and Princess Saturn loves scissors, and they can be all founded in this town! That's all I can give you!" Leon hurriedly calmed him down by pulling him out and scratching behind his ear.

"Hmph!" Yamada glared at the cat. "Even as the servant of the sun, you left me doing all the work just because you thought Leon needed you!"

"I'm sorry that I was making a hero before your fat ass could!" The two got into a cat fight that was added with magical attacks, hair used as weapons and lots of foul language.

Chihiro ran out of the room. Leon went after him, "Chihiro!"

"Chihiro!" Naegi wanted to run too but Kirigiri stopped him. "This is a lovers' conflict. They must fix it themselves. For now, we need to find the other Sailor guardians starting with Sailor Uranus. We need to find the second strongest alive."

While the others were looking for Uranus, Chihiro had ran out into the garden of Kirigiri's place since the detective was rich. Due to him being fragile, he stopped running. He got on his knees crying into his hands. It didn't take long for Leon to find him since he didn't run off that far.

"Chihiro, I know I should've told you once you remembered who you were. I was being a lazy jackass, and I deserve anything you throw at me." Leon helped him up.

Chihiro looked at him with his tear streaked face. "Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I want to go out with you." He sniffed. "I only said no because I promised Princess Venus that I would never love anyone but her but now that I know that you are her, yes, I want to be with you forever."

Leon was surprised by the response. He thought he was going to get dumped again, but then Chihiro only wanted to look forward then waste time of being angry. He kissed the little teen preciously having his soft lips softly put on his. Each one lasting longer than the last until his tongue slip through for Chihiro to feel his first real kiss oddly with a tongue piercing in a good way. The red head's fingers laced through the brown hair and little arms wrapped around his neck until they lay to the ground.

The next day at school, all the Sailor guardians were talking to each other about whatever came in mind. Togami and Mondo learned to ignore each other but due to their pride, an argument happens often which Ishimaru and Naegi tries to stop. Leon had his hands wrapped around Chihiro who sat on his lap just watching as the argument happen.

Kirigiri showed up with a bag. "Kuwata-san, you left your underwear in the garden."

The argument stopped as everyone was staring at Leon and Kirigiri. The warm loving couple had an embarrased blushing expression.

"Why was Leon's underwear at the garden?" Naegi questioned.

"Yes! Underwears aren't meant to be in the garden!" Ishimaru stated.

"Oi, idiots, don't ask that question? Most importantly, you bastard!" Mondo chased Leon since he considered Chihiro to be like a younger brother to him.

"No running in the halls!" Ishimaru ran after them to stop them.

Togami sighed quietly through his nose. Naegi was still confused. Chihiro was blushing madly as he took the bag from Kirigiri who looked nonchalant with the situation, but was secretly amused. The cats were at Leon's room smoking weed.

A/N: Leon's moves consist of a mix between love and baseball. Love pheromones only works on manipulating idiots or horny people, and Love Foul is batting a hundred baseballs. Chihiro's Center Attraction attracts the watching enemy to him alone which gives the others a chance to attack. Mondo's Thunder Engine is basically a sound attack in the form of light just like thunder.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In this case, **the outer planets aren't sailors yet**, and some of their talisman's will be different since I can't see Sakura using a sword. They also use masquerade masks instead of a tiara to hide their identities since I prefer to have a more **realistic approach to things**. Again, it still has sailor scouts and space stuff!

Chapter 6: New Student and Strong Beauty! The Unknown and Sailor Uranus!

All the Sailor guardians in the same class were occupied in there own thing. Naegi and Kirigiri were talking naturally and then flirting the next in their own little way. Leon was full out flirting with his new boyfriend who kept blushing and begging him to stop. Mondo and Ishimaru were discussing about the school's notes since there was a test the biker didn't study for. Togami was reading a book all alone after rejecting other people from talking to him.

Suddenly a stranger appeared that caught people's attention because of his white hair that was tied back and light gray eyes behind glasses. He was wearing the school's uniform so he had to be a new student. The smile on his face must mean that he was friendly. He walked over to the empty seat next to Naegi. "Is this seat taken?"

"No. You can sit."

"Thank you. My name is Nagito Komaeda. I hope that we can become friends."

"I don't see why not. My name is Makoto Naegi and this is Kyouko Kirigiri."

"Hello." The detective greeted calmly.

Komaeda's smile became more friendly. "It's nice to meet you."

The red head scooted over to the new guy. "Yo, I'm Leon Kuwata!" He winked becoming loose in flirting with guys too, but never going overboard as he held his boyfriend.

"I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Welcome!" The Hall Monitor appeared with a salute. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I will also be your friend if you wish, but I will not allow you to break the rules!"

"'Sup. Mondo Oowada." The gangster played it cool.

"Are you all friends?" Komaeda asked Naegi.

"Yes. We're also friends with Togami over there." The green jacket teen pointed at the lemon.

"Don't talk to me unless you have rich influences that could benefit me." Togami stated sharply.

"Wow, the rumors about him are true. I'm happy to make friends so easily. I hope for everyone's cooperation."

Then the teacher entered the room that had the class started. At the next class which was P.E., Komaeda was with Leon and the activity was baseball. "Baseball? Seriously man? I fucking hate baseball." The red head grumbled.

"It must be nice to have a talent though." Komaeda stated. "I don't have a talent, and I'm more useless because my left hand doesn't work anymore."

"That totally sucks man. But you shouldn't let that get in the way of having dreams! I used to have a dream of becoming a lot of things to get chicks, and even if I didn't have talent, I'd work my ass off to get those chick! Now I have Chihiro, so I'm still going to work my ass off to make him happy!"

"Him?"

"Yup, Chihiro's a guy! The dress and incredibly cute appearance and personality is misleading right."

"It was. So even when you have a talent, you rather do other things. Especially for the one you love?"

"Why shouldn't I?! To be honest, I hate baseball, but I know I'm gonna miss it because it's been forced on me that stopping would be like losing a part of my identity, but then Chihiro's a bigger part of it."

"Hearing that, I envy your boyfriend. I hope you two will be happy."

"I'm the best boyfriend aren't I? Look at me strivin' for him! I'm a freakin' badass!"

"Leon! It's your turn to bat!"

Leon sighed roughly making a face. The new student laughed.

At the next class with Kirigiri, they became partners for science and talked about each other. The detective had no problem answering simple questions but the private ones were not answered. Komaeda was fine with it and very polite. At the other class, he was in with Chihiro learning about computers. They talked about the subject and what Leon said earlier that had the twink blushing. In the math class, Ishimaru gladly helped him with determined effort that was a bit overwhelming but all was good.

On the way to the next class, Komaeda met up with Mondo. "Hello, Oowada-kun. I heard a lot about you from Ishimaru."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that he thinks your handsome and acceptional boyfriend material."

"What?!" The biker blushed madly by the thought of his best friend saying that.

Komaeda smiled amusedly at his cute expression. "Just kidding."

The biker then made a dumbstruck expression of being duped which quickly turned angry. "Oi! Don't kid like that! Are you asking for a bashing?!"

"I may be smaller than you, but I can handle a fight or two." The two stared at each other, and then Mondo laughed patting his shoulder.

"You got guts kid! I like that! But you better watch it and don't fuck with me because I'll fuck you up."

"I hope you'll do the same."

At the sixth class of the day, he was with Togami in literature. The two didn't talk, and he was fine with that. At the last class in art, he was with Naegi. "What are you drawing Komaeda-san?"

"You can call me Nagito if you like. Friends call each other by their first name right?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. Then you can call me Makoto too! So Nagito, what are you drawing?"

"Hm." The two looked down at a half black and white bear with a strange left eye. "It's a teddy bear I used to have as a child."

"Oh really? It looks kind of creepy but good compared to mine." Naegi sighed depressingly at the poor drawing of Kirigiri.

"I bet she'll love it. You know the weird thing about my name Makoto-kun."

"What?"

"If you rearrange the letters, it becomes Ma-ko-to Na-e-gi da. Also meaning in english, 'I am Makoto Naegi.'. Isn't that strange? I thought about it during literature about the secret codes names hold."

"Wah, That's cool. You must be really creative. Now that I think about it, what is your talent? Strangely, I'm considered to have a talent for luck because I got chosen by random."

"Luck? How strange. My talent is luck, too."

"Really? You got chosen by random too?"

"No. I just happen to have a lot of extreme changes in my life that you can call 'lucky'. I feel truly lucky to meet you Makoto-kun." There was a strange look in those gray eyes. When Naegi thought about the white hair and gray eyes, he remembered himself as Sailor Moon.

The male just smiled back. "I feel lucky to meet you too Nagito." He then saw the smile Komaeda had. It was a nice soft glowing smile similar to the moon.

So during a study session with Kirigiri in his room, he asked, "Kyouko-chan, we were royalty in the past right?"

"Yes."

"Then that means we had servants, knights and maids like the kings and queens of today, right?"

"Is this about Komaeda-san?"

"Ah, yes, his looks kind of remind me of the moon and that makes me think that if everyone was reborn, what about the citizens too."

"That was a question I asked myself before. Like the many of us, faces and words escape us but we remember that there was a world filled with love and kindness that didn't need hope, but for safety, you and Princess Sun held the power to restore hope in case despair were to overcome us. I still ponder on how despair was able to overrule us. We didn't fall back on soldiers. I wonder whether I am refusing to remember, or I've died to quickly to understand the situation at hand." The woman looked helpless as she was trying to remember.

"You don't have to think so hard Kyouko-chan! I think it's best not to remember! We should look forward since if their plan failed before, they couldn't be using the same one again!" Naegi didn't like thinking about the end.

"That is true. Killing Chihiro would only cause another Rebirth to happen and they would have to redo their plan multiple times. They might have a plan of kidnapping him, but then we could trace him and find their lair. The idea of turning him over to the side of despair is also unlikely. All we can do is wait for the inevitable. Now to the next question." Kirigiri continued. Naegi felt guilty for bringing the conversation up, but then should wallow in it to make it worse. All they can do is wait in despair whilst searching for hope.

Days passed by, and Komaeda has proven to be a very kind sociable friend to everyone that they liked having him around. One day he didn't come to school so Togami spoke during lunch after Chihiro made a statement of wariness for the new student. "Are you seriously thinking of having him follow our little group?"

"What do you mean Togami-kun?" Naegi asked.

"What I mean is that you shouldn't have let him be aquinted with us. You do realize that after our little spar in the Carnival that they had us on camera, and that the media are making an image of heroes or aliens out of us. Have you numbskulls even thought that he could be a DN? What if they are aware of our true identity, and he's a spy?"

"But Hi-chan and Hagakure didn't detect any despair, and Kirigiri-chan's roses hasn't gone black." Chihiro stated.

"Then what if he's a smart DN who can hide his power of despair and change his appearance like the imposter before. As humans, we harbor both hope and despair. In our case, our so-called hope is more than the average person. I had done testing on myself whilst borrowing your cats to realize that I could hide my hope and become an average person to the supernatural." Togami explained.

"I understand where you are coming from Togami-san." Kirigiri stated. "But friend or foe, we cannot simply cast him aside because I have a feeling he may be an advantage. We have to create a boundary from how friendly we have to be. If he is one of the missing people, then there might be a chance to interrogate if he is self conscious of his actions. The others were erratic in behavior that interrogating them would've been a lost cause."

"Nagito..." Naegi had his head down. "I have a feeling that I knew him from the past, and for some reason my heart wants to reach out to him like...like a child." Everyone stared at him feeling a sense of sympathy but also a confusion of why they did. Who was Nagito Komaeda?"

Togami kept his emotions in check to always be about business, "Aside from that, we have a clue to who may be Sailor Uranus."

Kirigiri added, "We new in advance but didn't tell you anything because we had to schedule a time to meet him."

"It's another dude?" Leon questioned.

"No. Hagakure-san said that the guardian was the second strongest fighter. This one is the first, Kenichiro, SPL (Super Professional Level) fighter."

After school the guardians and Yamada on Mondo's shoulder went to the gym where there were a lot of fighters. Hagakure was uselessly high so Leon left him in his room.

The strongest fighter was a tall muscular tan man with short black locks wearing a white gi was fighting with an opponent who was obviously no match. Kirigiri went up to a man who was the manager. She showed him her ID card telling the man why she was here. He nodded. "Yo Ken! The fangirl is here with her friends!"

Kenichiro walked towards them holding out his hand which Kirigiri took. "How can I help you?"

"We only have one question."

"A-actually two." Chihiro blushed coming forward with an autograph book. "Ca-can I have yo-your autograph?"

"Me too!" The other sailor guardians asked except Togami. "We're big fans!"

"Sure." He signed each of them while he asked the girl, "Do you want an autograph?"

"I'm actually here for other reasons. There's already been a second strongest declared, but then I wanted your opinion on who do you think is the second strongest."

"A reporter?"

Togami stepped forward, "We are fighters fanatics. The second strongest fighter doesn't set right with us, so we like to ask for your opinion."

"I see." He took a look at all of them to feel a sense of a good fighting spirit. His instincts told him to trust them so he did. "Her name is Oogami Sakura, my fiance. You can find her at the Cherry blossom martial arts dojo."

"You have a fiance!" Chihiro sounded heart broken that got her a glare from Leon.

"Yes. She shouldn't be hard to spot."

"Thank you." Kirigiri said, and they bowed before leaving for respect to the strongest.

Komaeda watched them from a computer screen in the darkness. Izuru with Chiaki and Monomi appeared. "Why haven't you attacked them yet?"

"I prefer not to yet. Besides, you three seem to be inseperable. A year ago, we were all against each other, but now we became what Togami-kun may say professionally, 'Aquintances'."

"What are you planning Komaeda?"

"Isn't it obvious? I plan on restoring hope." Komaeda gave a smile yet his eyes had it's meaning not deciphered. The white hair male was actually Prince Monobear's wild card since the male was unpredictable and hard to figure out of his true intentions. The problem with that phrase is that Komaeda actually volunteered willingly to be controlled while the rest either fought or felt no reason to try. The wild card wanted to be controlled. For someone who genuinely spoke of hope, he willingly bought everyone into despair. Who was Nagito Komaeda?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team entered the Cherry Blossom Martial arts dojo to be welcomed by a beast or an orge fighting with another on the mat. It was a fast and furious battle yet the tan muscular man with long white hair and a scar across his face won without a single sweat.

"Hello." A woman walked over to them. "I see that you are intrigued by our number one fighter in our dojo, Oogami Sakura."

"EH?!"

"Sh-she's Kenichiro's fiance!" Chihiro shouted in surprise that got another glare from Leon.

"Yes!"

Kirigiri looked to Yamada who watched Sakura to see the Uranus symbol on her forehead. The cat nodded so Kirigiri stated, "We like to talk to her."

"I see. Sakura! These guys want to talk to you!"

The woman looked at them and then sauntered over to them. "Yes?" She said with a deep voice that made them doubt her gender for a second but then reasoned that they had Chihiro who was a guy still wearing a skirt.

"Oogami-san, we need to talk to you about something important, but it will have to be in private." The detective stated.

"I see. Follow me." They went to her office. Sakura had her arms crossed. "So what is this about?"

"Yamada-san?"

The cat nodded having his nose flared. "Oogami Sakura-dono, You are the missing Princess Uranus who is destined to join the other sailor guardians in order to fight the other DNs!"

"Then I will accept my duty unless I am shown proof that this is not a hoax." She stated her business.

"There's no cameras in here right?" Naegi asked.

"No. I prefer the utmost privacy." The woman responded. The group looked at each other and then shouted out their battle cry that got them to transform. "So this transformation changes your gender?"

"No." Yamada answered. "The transformation accesses your past genes. Here's yours. All you have to shout is Uranus Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Understood."

"_HELL YEAH_!" A booming voice had the building shake. They quickly exited the room to see a large half-black and white cyborg. The people all around were on the floor doing push ups.

"You there!" Naegi shouted at him for his attention. "Stop what you are doing right now or else by the name of the solar system, I will punish you!"

"Stop doing that!" Togami and Mondo scolded him and then glared at each other for a short moment.

The sailors surrounded him to use their powers.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Sun Flares!"

"Mineral Exile!"

"Detention!"

"Thorn apocalypse." She had hundreds of thorn roses appear out of her cape.

"Road Kill Lightning!"

"Striking crush!" Sailor Venus had a ball in her hand that she threw at a super fast speed that the one it touched would actually feel three bullets had shot you while wearing a bullet proof vest all over your body, so may come out with severe injuries.

"_STOP THERE! WHAT SLOPPY WORK! GIVE ME A HUNDRED JUMPING JACKS_!" The DN shouted that had the Sailors and Tuxedo mask stop and do a hundred jumping jacks. "_I WILL KEEP TRAINING YOU TIL YOUR DEAD! FEEL THE BURN!"_

"I can't die like this! I have a family!" One of the citizens said.

"I'm expecting my first one next week!"

"I'm suppose to get married!"

"I can't die! I'm so close to graduating!"

_"YES! FEEL THE DESPAIR!" _He then dodged a kicked to the head._ "PERFECT TECHNIQUE! I LOVE IT! A THOUSAND SQUATS!" _He ordered but Sakura struggled in refusal to participate. A blue energy force emitting from her body.

"Oogami Sakura-dono! Use this!" Yamada threw the magical stick which she caught and then shouted, "URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" She did transform but so did her muscular body which slimmed down and paled. Her white hair made into cornrows down to her waist and a masquerade mask hid her eyes. She broke out of the man's control. "WORLD SHAKING!"

She hit the cyborg that used his will to only be pushed back all the way to the wall but still stood. "In my clan, if we are beaten by force, death is an outcome we will accept, but your type of force isn't strong enough. Spirited Beauty!" This attack had the blue aura emitting again that had the wind blown the people back a few inches. Sakura charged to the robot beating its limbs to not move with incredible speed and then covered its mouth. He looked to the others.

Sailor Moon and Sun hurriedly put their weapons together, "Solar Healing Escalation!" Sakura moved out of the way which had the cyborg turn into a regular man.

Sailor Mars did his job, "Forget-Forget-Forget Beam!" The citizens was unconscience to not have remembered what just happened.

"We should have that footage of the security camera erased too." Togami pointed out.

"I will be on it." Sakura said as she transformed back.

"How come her body changed even if she's female?" Chihiro asked.

Yamada explained, "Princess Uranus had the power to keep the same appearance despite the changes to her body physically. It's like the greek mythology when Aphrodite was born by Uranus's body parts. A beauty hidden within power but in this case it's switched. Princess Uranus was born with the awesome power of Uranus yet also had the power to stay the image of beauty that is sort of a representation of the majority of the world's natural yet conceited outlook of it."

"Why did she have a mask on?" Leon asked.

"Princess Uranus with the other sailors are the outer planets who had their own custom of wearing a mask to battle to not reveal their true emotions. Princess Uranus is the strongest in physicality compared to all of us."

"Oi! What about me?!" Mondo pointed his thumb at himself.

"You are the strongest of the inner planets but in comparison, Princess Uranus has you beat."

"That makes sense." Mondo knows he can't go up against her. At least he still had the biggest bust, not that he's proud of it.

"Then that leaves Sailor Neptune, Saturn and Pluto." Kirigiri stated. "Oogami-san, do you perhaps know any swimmer, gambler or a lover of scissors that may show potential of being a guardian?"

"I do know a swimmer who has been breaking the record, Aoi Asahina. I can call her right now to meet."

"Please do."

While Sakura made the call, Yamada then decided to make a confession, "There's something I need to tell you guys. I don't have the magical sticks for Princess Saturn and Pluto."

"What?!"

"Be-because Princess Pluto is the controller of time so in the rebirth she's already aware of who she is so the magical stick was given to her through birth of generations until her true soul in need is born! And Princess Saturn shouldn't be found!"

"Why not?"

The cat shivered in fear. "Like all of you stood for something, especially Princess Sun who stood for rebirth. Princess Saturn stood for complete and utter Destruction."

"Then if she were to become one of us, she would be a traitor among the group." Togami stated.

The cat shook his head. "No, she's an ally only because she was in love with Princess Mercury." The lemon was not prepared for that as his guess of who it was became much more clear. "And her own kingdom wasn't a kingdom at all like the rest of you. It was a Prison Camp where people were to be tortured and executed! Her kingdom took the front line of all the battles against outer threat of the solar system. How the Despair Kingdom was able to go through her is unknown even to me!"

Sakura then got to them, "I was able to reach Asahina. Apparently a talking cat named, Yasuhiro Hagakure, found her and helped her defeat a DN at the Local Swimming Center. The DN is tied up now."

"That was convenient!" Naegi stated.

"Right! Sailor guardians, let us go!" Ishimaru declared.

"I must stay here and calm everyone." Sakura stated, and they understood.

"If you ever meet trouble, we will be able to know." The Moon princess told her before leaving through the mayflower to put the new person in the room. Ishimaru and Mondo decided to leave in order to catch up with studying since they weren't need. Togami had important business to do. Leon needed to leave to do something after giving a quick kiss to Chihiro.

then meeting Asahina who appeared to be still in her Sailor guardian uniform in the pool room alone. She also wore a masquerade mask while her wavy hair was past down her soldiers.

"I'm so glad you're here! Sakura-chan told me you'd come, and help me. She's right over there." She pointed at the big boobed woman that been floating in the water. "I used Water Lock to keep her in there, after I used Deep Submerge to push her in there. She tried to get out so I used Tidal Stroke that had sprays of water splashed against her face until she knocked out." She smiled even if she just described that she just beat someone to uncosciousness.

Sailor Moon and Sun did there work while Hagakure jumped in Aio's arms purring up to her. "Hagakure, how did you find her?" Kirigiri asked him.

"Oh, my new crystal ball showed me that there was to be two separate dangers, and then my crystal ball slipped through the window. I ran to get it because remaking those things takes a lot of energy. It unexpectedly stopped next to her, and I knew it was her, so I followed her here. It was a good thing I did huh!"

"It sure was." The woman scratched behind his ear making the cat very happy.

Afterwards, they went back to Kirigiri's room to discover that the two were Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari, SHSL Coach and Gymnast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagito Komaeda went back to his apartment that he manipulated to have. He had missed school for two days, but then it was nothing to worry about because it was his turn to fill in the orb of despair for Prince Monobear. Their plan had to be in turns to collect them because taking in too much despair would mean death.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to find the whole gang, except for Sakura and Asahina, of course, there.

"I hope you don't mind all of us popping by, we were worried."

"You were worried. I'm simply here out of curiosity." Togami corrected Naegi.

"Nagito! It is a violation of the rules to be absent for more than three days or else you will not receive credit this semester! We must make you fine at once!" Ishimaru declared.

"Ah, I'm fine. It was only a fever. Moving does take a lot of energy out of you." The teen lied. "But you may come in. Sorry for the mess."

They all came in to see an apartment that was a mixture of an arcade and fancy living. There was the flat screen TV with bookshelves filled with the latest games. Snack and soda machines, hockey table, a jacoozi at the corner, plants just used for decoration and a nice view of the town.

"Wow. You live here with your parents? That place is awesome!" Leon jumped on the couch.

"No, my parents died in a plane crash." Nagito responded indifferently.

"Oh sorry man." The red head felt guilty.

"It's alright. Because of them, I live a free rich life. I can do anything I want." The sound of that was bittersweet. They all presented their gifts of getting better since they did believe they were sick. Most of it were food and some of them had medicine, and other entertainment stuff if he got bored. Komaeda acted a little flustered and lost possibly from the fact that he wasn't used to kindness. Then they all played games together except for Togami and sometimes Kirigiri who watched from afar, and then decided to leave early for a project.

While walking on the street, "Are you positive?" Togami asked.

"Yes. He isn't listed as any of the missing people's list, but there's still a possibility that he is a DN because he lacks parental guidance or any gaurdian at all, so no one would list him as missing."

"Even my imposter had parental guidance?"

"His disappearance from coming to school did upset the students that a group of them had fliers out for him to come back which had him declared missing."

"Who else is missing?"

"There are six left: Gundam Tanaka, Hiyoko Saionji, Izuru Kamukura, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind and my step sister, Chiaki Nanami."

"Your step sister? Didn't she die in a fire?" Togami asked insensitively.

Kirigiri stayed reasonable, "I had my family's corpses dug out of the grave after the first DN appeared. And then I used my seeds of life in order to check if it were their bodies. My sister's own didn't sprout. In other words, that corpse was a fake. The other corpses had proven to be real."

"Then it's either your little sister faked her death, or someone took her and switched the bodies, but for what?"

"My step sister was the Princess of the Stars while my step mother was the Queen. That must be how they're finding us."

"Are you sure that they aren't just watching over us? Listening to everything we say." Togami wondered if they were evil and advanced, then why has it been too easy.

"My best guess is that they're letting us find them first to build up false hope, or there might be hope within despair. It's just as you said, we are filled with both hope and despair."

Back at the apartment, everyone was leaving. The last to leave was Naegi. "It was really fun. You should visit me sometime. It must be lonely here being alone."

"I like the sound of silence. It's soothing."

"But still, I would love to have you over if you're bored." Naegi smiled reassuringly.

Komaeda stared at him and then smiled. "You're all very kind."

"Uh, well, you are our friend Nagito. I don't see any reason to be mean."

"I guess not. I hope you have a good night Makoto-kun."

"You like that to say that word a lot. 'Hope' I mean."

The gray eyed male smiled softly. "It's my favorite word. Nothing is more beautiful than hope right?"

"I guess not. Good night then." The teen left. Komaeda went to the balcony watching them all leave. Mondo dropped Ishimaru by his motorcycle and then only said goodnight with some lingering stare at Mondo and then some flustered Ishimaru. Leon gave Chihiro a sweet kiss goodnight telling each other good night. Naegi simply went home on his bike.

The white haired male was aware that Togami and Kirigiri suspected him to be a DN, and he is. He was amazed, though, by how little they truly remembered that they couldn't remember him. Especially by the fact that he caused the war.

_Princess of the Moon and Prince of the Earth was taking a walk on the Earth's garden. "It's so beautiful that I'm jealous." She confessed._

_"But not as beautiful as Venus's place of gold and dreams. There, anything can be grown. Here, everything is a competition."_

_Princess Moon smiled softly whilst staring at a moonflower. "But that makes it more beautiful right? She's beautiful effortlessly, but Princess of Mars believes that with effort and diligence, you will be rewarded. To know that this precious life grew through harsh times to become like this, makes its value worth more don't you think?"_

_The Prince of the Earth was starstrucked and then felt like he just fell in love all over again. "Yes. To become of value is a reward." He kissed the back of her hand and then her lips._

_Suddenly they heard a smash against the ground. They hurriedly ran to it with other citizens nearby to see a child in a hole. The Prince of the Earth ordered everyone to back away while the Princess of the Moon approached the stranger._

_"No Princess! That is a child from the kingdom of despair!" A soldier told her. "We must send him to Saturn at once!"_

_"No! He is only a child." She held him in his arms inspecting him. "Moonlight kiss." She gave him a kiss on the cheek that had healed the child from his injuries. The boy opened his eyes. "Hello there. What is your name?"_

_"Name? My name is Luck."_

_"Stop it princess! He must be a spy sent here!"_

_"That is enough." Prince of the Earth told the soldier, and then faced to the crowd. "We will bring him to my step-mother Queen of the Stars. She will tell the difference between the lies and truths. For now, carry on." The crowd scattered away yet looked back with concerned faces._

_"They don't like me." The child, Luck, said._

_"That's because they assume the worse, but that doesn't mean it will be." The Moon Princess held him close to her soft glowing body like a baby and that seem to soothe his soul. Luck never felt so much at he was affirmed to be only a lost child, he was adopted by the Moon Princess and the Earth prince as their son. He mostly lived with the moon princess and was accepted by society since the citizens wished to fill the child of despair with hope. He was cared for with love and was taught by the Earth prince about life and the conflicts he faces in his kingdom which included murder. No matter how peaceful, someone was bound to make a mistake. In those cases, he also learned how to investigate like a detective. He showed a talent for it._

_He even met the other planet princesses who learned who he truly was and simply accepted him because they saw hope of him becoming a well rounded citizen with them. They even showered him with gifts on his birthday or the day he was found by the Moon was happy._

_Until the day, he decided to kill them all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What the sailors stand for in my story?

Sailor Moon: Soldier of Love and Justice

Sailor Sun: Soldier of Warmth/Happiness, Kindness and Rebirth

Sailor Mercury: Soldier of Poison, Competition and Speed (This will make sense later)

Sailor Mars: Soldier of Fire, Diligence and Justice/War

Sailor Earth: Soldier of Reason, Life and Mysteries

Sailor Jupiter: Soldier of Rebellion, Courage and Lightning or Thunder

Sailor Venus: Soldier of Love, Beauty and Passion/Dreams

Sailor Uranus: Soldier of Sky, Fury and Inner Beauty/Strength/Spirit

Sailor Neptune: Soldier of Sea, Embrace and Kindness

Sailor Saturn: Soldier of Destruction, Death, Sins and Silence

Sailor Pluto: Soldier of Time, Chance and Afterlife

You know for someone like Komaeda to only have the talent luck, he's like a fuckin' genius detective for solving all those murders and executing his own murder that even Monobear couldn't figure out. His own talent should've been **SHSL Lucky Suicidal Detective of Hope, Despair, and Gay Hints**.

And Princess Moon and Naegi have little different personality traits. Princess Moon is less awkward around people since it is her duty to be friendly to everyone. Naegi is just awkward since meeting some new people that could be better than him can make him nervous. Either way, they're very kind, brave and willing to help out and give people hope despite everything.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is actually just Asahina peeking in people's lives with Hagakure's crystal ball. And in my case, I'm using both genders so my pronouns shouldn't be corrected. And** this chapter will have them upgrade without a disaster happening.**

Chapter 7: Time for Reflection, Sailor Neptune!

"Haaaa! I'm bored!" Asahina said as she ate her donuts on her bed. Hagakure was with her which Leon didn't mind since he's been very busy with his new goal. He got on the bed to snuggle with her. "Thanks Ha-chan, but I wanna do something. Maybe I should go swim!" She jumped out of bed.

"No!" Hagakure still wanted to snuggle with her. "What I mean was how about we spy on people's lives through my crystal ball!"

"Isn't that wrong?"

"It's not like they know! Plus it's not like what they're doing right now! We can go back a few days or a few weeks! You're a girl so you like romance! Well my crystal ball can turn their lives into like a tv show!"

"Wow! Really?!"

"Yeah! So come back down to bed and snuggle with me while we watch!"

"Okay! Which one do you like to see?"

The swimmer sat back down against the headboard holding Hagakure against her. He relished on the feel of her soft breasts. "Hm? How about Kirigiri's and Naegi-san's relationship?" Asahina suggested and a crystal ball appeared floating in front of her showing Naegi being surrounded by a bunch of girls while Kirigiri was at her locker talking to Togami.

When the detective was done talking to the elite, Naegi made his escape. "Hey Kyouko-chan, are you free this Friday night?"

"Yes. What do you plan we do?"

Naegi blushed, "I-I thought it'd be nice if we go to my house to watch a movie Friday Night! My little sister is going to a slumber party and my parents aren't going to be home. Not that I mean anything inspicuous! I meant like it'd be okay to talk about anything. Especially you know..." The teen was flushed red to the ears for what his earlier statement had implied.

Kirigiri smiled with mirth. "Yes, we have much to talk about." Then the bell rang for class. The two had the same one so they went hand in hand.

Asahina gave an awe. "That's really look like a really good couple. I guess it's no surprise since Naegi is such a good guy and Kirigiri is really pretty and smart. But even good couples have problems."

During one class that allowed free time, Naegi was with Mondo, Ishimaru and Chihiro. "Kyouko-chan has been spending a lot of time with Togami."

"Do I sense an affair?" Ishimaru questioned.

"No. What I meant is that I realized that every time I look for Kyouko-chan, she's either with Togami or some other guys. It's natural, but then I began to realize that I never seen her talk with another girl before."

"That's only natural." Another teenage girl told him out of nowhere having her phone out. "You and that Kirigiri chick are the most popular couple in school."

"What?"

She showed him a website that had everyone ranking each other. There was a picture of him and Kirigiri at the library studying together. Below it said that they were the number one couple with over a hundred comments below. "The reason why guys are talking to your girlfriend and a lot of girls are talking to you is because of the couple effect."

"Couple effect?"

"It's like the cheerleader effect where you immediately think the girls are hot when in reality they may be not. In your case, this ranking had people see you as completely irresistable because girls think your perfect boyfriend material, and Kirigiri is perfect girlfriend material. Plus there's a controversy on your virginity."

"What?!"

"That is complete violation of privacy!" Ishimaru cried out. "That website must be shut down immediately!"

"Hold you jizz, Hall boy."

"Ha-hall boy?"

"It's only comments and if anything were to include negative contents, it'd be erased. I am SHSL Website Blogger after all. Similar to Fujisaki, but I create ace-winning and easy using websites instead of artifical programs. There's also different rankings of others. Apparently Kuwata and Fujisaki had ranked first as the cutest couple. And you two ranked as the best gay couple."

Mondo and Ishimaru rose shocked by the results. "Who the fuck put that?!"

"I-I agree! Brother and I are not in a relationship of that sort!" There blushing faces and hesitance to look at each other wasn't convincing at all.

"Really? You two certainly don't look at each other like you do to Chihiro."

"Shut the fuck up! That's the problem with girls! They don't understand what it means for a guys to be friends!"

"Brother, please watch your language! We are still in the classroom!"

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?!"

Ishimaru took him by the shoulders. "By doing what they taught you in anger management! Can you do that brother!"

Mondo balled his fist having his veins form near his eyes as he force himself to down his emotions by counting the numbers in his head and then taking a breath. "Yeah, sorry brother."

"It's no worries brother!" The hall monitor patted him on the back for his good job. "Now please delete that false assumption!" He kindly told the blogger.

"Then I have to fire the reporter for indecent use of camera and false reports." She stated having the ranking as gay couple deleted and given to the second ranking.

Naegi sighed and then heard a sniff to see Chihiro was crying too. "Ah, Chihiro! What's wrong?!"

The student sniffed again. "Ca-can I... tell yo-you later?"

"Sure."

The class's free time continued awkwardly. After it, the four of them went to the boy's restroom to talk. There Chihiro confessed, "I-I-I..." He mumbled it.

"Hah? Chihiro you need to speak up." Mondo told him. The crossdresser mumbled a bit louder.

"Leon?" Naegi heard his name.

"What did that little fucker do?!" The biker cracked his knuckles. "If he hurt you, I'm gonna smash his balls!"

Chihiro shook his head. The green jacket teen became very worried, "Does it have to do with the DN?" The sun princess shook her head again. "Chihiro, we can't help you if you don't tell us."

The little teen took a breath and then confessed, "I think Leon wants to break up with me." He hugged Naegi since the floor was too dirty for him to kneel down and cry in his hands.

"What? That can't be. Leon's crazy about you."

"That is true Chihiro!" Ishimaru stated for support.

"No. Ever since we found Sakura-chan, he's been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

"Che!" Mondo turned away.

"Brother, where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna set that fucking bastard straight!"

"I will follow you! Naegi comfort Chihiro but do not be late for class!" The two teen walked out.

Naegi continued to comfort him. "I'm sorry Makoto-kun."

"It's nothing to say sorry about. Why do you think Leon wants to break up with you? You two were all over each other at lunch."

The light brunette fidgeted having his hands together against him whilst staring at the corner. "Ever since we found Sakura-chan, he was still giving me kisses, hugs and stuff, but after school every day, even on the weekends, he wouldn't answer my calls and tells me different things everytime that I know he lying. What if he fell in love with someone else?... He can't. He can't. I don't know what to do if he is."

"Hey, your getting ahead of yourself. Remember all those times you spent with him as Princess Sun. Princess Venus and Leon loves only you. It's what his planet stands for."

Togami entered the restroom. "Do you really think that's the best example? Venus is the Roman Goddess version of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite who had many affairs despite being married."

Chihiro felt his confidence falter that he ran out of the bathroom. "Togami-san! Why did you have to say that?!"

"He'll get over it once he does know the truth. Besides I need to use the toilet. Get out."

Asahina glared at this. "That Togami is a real monster! Was he really a princess?" Then like an episode, it skipped the rest of the day to the next. Leon realized that the guys were acting weird. Togami and Komaeda were normal.

Chihiro was sitting away from him on the opposite side of the table looking away during lunch. It was a very silent atmosphere. "Guys, did I do something wrong?" They didn't say a word. "Come on! What the hell did I do?! Chihiro?" His boyfriend fidgeted but still didn't say a word. "Fuck this shit then!" He walked away.

The programmer now cried. "I'm sorry Leon."

"Oi, there's nothin' ta be sorry about." Mondo told him.

"I am interested to know why we are all silent?" Komaeda questioned.

Naegi responded. "Leon has been doing something behind Chihiro's back. Mondo, you said that you'd talk to him." He stated noticing that Leon acted like he hadn't been scared by Mondo at all. The biker was pretty scary.

"We didn't!" Ishimaru answered. "We followed him instead and believe that Chihiro should come follow us this afterschool!"

"Can you at least tell me?"

"No! But you may follow us as well!"

"Can I come?" Komaeda asked.

"Of course! You can all come!"

"Are you coming Kyouko-chan?" Naegi asked his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but no. Togami-san and I have research to do."

"Oh. Alright."

Asahina watched as everyone continued to ignore Leon which incredibly pissed him off. He turned to Komaeda in between breaks, "Hey Nagito, you're not mad at me right?"

"Not at all, but everyone else seems to be, and I don't know why. I was simply playing along." The white haired male responded. "Have you done anything to upset them?"

"No! Nothing that I know of..." The red head thought hard about it.

"My best guess is that you hurt your boyfriend indirectly if you truly don't know. Chihiro-chan is more sensitive than others that perhaps he over thought of something you did before."

"Mmmm." Leon thought harder of what he's been doing wrong but didn't know what. "Damn! I have no fucking clue! Does he wants to break up with me? But there's no fucking way that's gonna happen! I love him! We love each other dammit!"

"Are you sure? There are people out there who wait for the other person to break off their relationship, because they don't want to be the bad guy. Well, it's only the first day of the silent treatment. It's best to wait for tomorrow. I hope you two will be well." Komaeda walked away to his next class.

Leon wanted to confront the others but then figured that he should follow Komaeda's advice and wait for what tomorrow had to bring. For now he had to go to his scheduled destination without noticing the other guardians, except mercury and earth, with Komaeda following him.

"Where is he going?" Chihiro asked. Mondo told him to wait and see. To the shota's surprise, they were at the Cherry Blossom Martial Arts Dojo. They watched him from outside to see him enter a different room with Sakura.

They entered the place where the woman from before greeted them. "Come this way." She led them to another room that happened to have a one way see through mirror. The room on the other side had different exercising equipment and also other things you'd see in Ninja Warrior.

Chihiro saw Leon coming out of another room wearing a white gi. Sakura was with him and told him what to do. All of them watched as he stretched and then did general exercises like jumping jacks and pushups, and then uplifts, bench presses, globe grasp, vertical limit and many other things.

Of course Asahina had the fast forward ones as she saw him sweat, drink up his energy drink and then a few seconds of rest before continuing again. On the salmon ladder, he made a blunder and fell back down, but then he just got up and said that he was going to try again.

"I get it now." Komaeda said. "Leon always does things for the sake of girls like the time he wanted to be a musician for a girl at the salon. His dreams often include the attraction of other people more so than the dream itself. A hopeless romantic, so when he learned that Chihiro-chan liked strong guys, he quickly changed his dreams to become someone strong to make Chihiro-chan happy." Nobody said anything as they silently agreed. "The reason he hasn't told anyone was because he needed something to prove it like he did with his fashion style. In this case he wants to build muscles similar to Mondo-kun's before gloating about it."

Chihiro continued to watch his boyfriend struggle. His man already had muscles but in this case, he needed more to prove that he was as strong as he thought Chihiro wanted him to be. He felt guilty for letting Leon think he wasn't good enough for him, but also a little bit turned on by how he was sweating and had that water bottle pour down his body from head to toe. The way his face was strained with determination and how he kept pusing himself to keep going. And then that one moment he looked at the mirror angrily as if reflecting on the kind of man he was, and that reflection just got him angrier and more pumped to keep going was incredibly hot.

Then the training seemed to be over. Sakura walked over to him with a razor. "Your hair and piercings are a distraction. You must remove them."

"What?!"

"I allowed you to keep your appearance to test your devotion. This is your final step. Shave your head and beard and remove your piercings. And then I will know that you are truly devoted to this."

Leon hesitated but then took that razor in his hands. "STOP!" Chihiro ran into the room. "Leon you don't have to do this!"

"Chihiro! How did you know I was here?!"

"We followed ya, you dumbass." Mondo revealed the truth along with Ishimaru by his side who nodded for affirmation.

"You had left Chihiro in the dark of your secrets that had left him feel unwanted!" Ishimaru revealed more of the truth. "He thought you wanted to break up with him because you were having an affair!"

"What no! Chihiro, I would never cheat on you!" Leon walked over to him.

"I-I'm sorry. But you kept telling me lies of what you were doing and wouldn't return my calls."

"That's because I wanted to tell you later, and I didn't lie when I said that my phone broke. How can you think that I'd cheat on you?"

"I'm sorry." Chihiro fell to tears. He could blame Togami but that wasn't right.

Leon sighed taking him into his arms. "It's my fault for not being honest. Forgive me too?"

"Yes." The two shared a kiss that lasted longer that everyone was awkwardly looking away.

"Now I gotta shave my head gain."

"What? But I said you shouldn't."

"I know, but you like tough guys like Mondo so I gotta do this."

"It's not that I wanted you to be strong! It's because I wanted to be strong since I'm a boy."

"That can be arranged." Sakura stated. "But that depends if you are devoted as well."

"You'd take me as your student?" The woman nodded. "Then what should I do?"

"You will also have a hair cut and change your clothes to the image you truly want. If you wish to still wear dress, then fine."

"Leon?"

The red head grinned, "What are you asking me for? I wouldn't stop loving you either way would I? What kind of boyfriend would I be?" That earned him another kiss. So on the both of them got a haircut. Leon had to shave his head, beard and remove his piercings which would have him revert to his natural hair color and looks. Without the beard and all, he actually looked astonishingly younger. For Chihiro, he got his own in a military cut, and shopped for more boyish clothes. It didn't effect his cuteness at all.

Asahina watched as the ball reverted to Ishimaru and Mondo playing Mario Kart in the biker's room. Ishimaru won. "I understand why people play video games! It's really invigorating for the soul!"

"Yeah," Mondo said tiredly.

"Is there something wrong brother?"

"It's nothing. I'm still pissed off that my brother doesn't trust me with the gang."

"Mondo Oowada, your brother does trust you! He only wishes to give you time to be responsible for your education if you wish to be a carpenter! It requires geometry, economics and wood-shop classes! Some day you might even open up your own business!"

Mondo chuckled. "Yeah, and you're going to be the prime minister who's going to change Japan." Ishimaru nodded with determination staring into those purple cesspools of eyes that stared back into his auburn eyes. The Hall Monitor envied the masculity that Mondo possessed. The male was far more muscular as the loose white wife beater showed a proportion of his chest and his ripped arms that had held the emotional male many times. The biker also liked what he saw. The nerd was still wearing the school uniform and he had to subconsciencely admit to himself that he liked a man in uniform.

Ishimaru bit his bottom lips as the biker took the initiative to lean forward. They could both feel the warmth of their breaths on each other's lips. Their noses slightly touching that Mondo had to tilt his head to the side a little to reach his lips.

"LIL BRO! I bought you and your friend snacks!" Daiya entered the room to feel an awkward atmosphere.

"I must leave or else I'll miss curfew! Thank you and excuse me!" Ishimaru practically ran out of the house, and took a bus home. Mondo told his brother to get out and went to bed after turning off the game.

Asahina gave a sad awe. "They should've kissed! But I bet they'll be together everntually! Now how about Naegi-san and Kirigiri-san's date!" The ball switched to the two who were watching the latest Sherlock Holmes movie.

Naegi tried to slip his arm around Kirigiri's shoulder naturally but then chickened out. The detective instead took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. Later, the two lied down on the couch with Kirigiri comfortably on top of Naegi until the movie ended.

"That was a good movie. I still feel goosebumps." The lucky teen commented.

"Yes. Even if he was a fictional character, I admire his deductions. Which character do you like?"

"Uhm, to be honest I like the dog. I've always wanted a dog."

"Rude!" Yamada who's been watching with them got off the couch walking away. "If you want a dog so badly, then I'll be leaving now! Hmph!"

Naegi just laughed softly. "Kyouko-chan I have to ask, what are you and Togami doing exactly?"

"We've been trying to find out who the other Sailor guardians are. Togami has a hint of who is Saturn, and it is the best to not have her become a guardian again. For Sailor Pluto, it appears that there are many student gamblers, but if she truly is the gaurdian of time, then she'll come when she is needed."

"I see."

"We are also trying to find a way to wake up the healed DNs, but then the coma appears to be permanent."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"I considered it, but then using your star energy that I borrow from all of you were repelled. This type of despair is stronger, or they wish to repel against hope."

"You took star energy from us?"

"Yes. By simply putting my hand on you, I am able to absorb star energy. I am the guardian of life." Kirigiri explained. "Do you mind?"

"N-no! I understand if it is you Kyouko-chan, but I wonder what is the extent of you power."

"I suppose I do make myself appear too strong, but then we are on my home planet. I asked Fujisaki-san of why he chose my home planet. He tells me he doesn't remember. I wonder why we aren't able to remember clearly. Yamada-san and Hagakure-san only remember their duty and who we were in general but other memories escape them. Back to the question of my powers, I control life." She made a rose appear on her hand. "And give it a meaning to its purpose, but there are extents I cannot cross like time travel or similar powers that the rest of you possess." She tried to give it a lightning power but then the flower died into a crisp.

"If you control life, does that mean you can make babies or actual living beings?"

"By simply molding clay and putting a seed of life inside it, yes. I can make artificial things into life, but I can't bring them back from the dead if they were to die. But I don't do that because life is a sacred power I'm forbidden to give. Just like Sailor Pluto who is not allowed to effect time in any way of preventing life from entering the afterlife. Sailor Sun is the guardian of birth and rebirth, and Sailor Saturn is the guardian of death. Their sacred powers have more leniency to how they can use their powers. I hope that neither of them were given a reason to use it either way."

Naegi was awed by all the power around him, but all he could think was, "You said hope."

"Isn't it natural to say that?"

"It is. But then it reminds me of Nagito. He says that a lot." Naegi smiled lamely. Kirigiri didn't make a statement on that.

"And then there's you." She said instead.

"Huh?"

"The guardian of Love and Justice, and also happens to be SHSL Luck. In life there are good and bad karma. With you on our side Naegi-san, perhaps your good luck will break us through the worst despair." For a moment Kirigiri seemed to glow with mystical beauty. Her light purple hair lazily cascaded down her body where Naegi was unable to not notice her own nice well rounded breast. He looked up to notice that her eyes told him that he knew where he was staring. She simply crossed her legs letting that short skirt slightly get much more shorter in perspective. Her pretty pink lips made Naegi want to kiss her so he leaned forward giving her a soft kiss that quickly turned into a deep toe curling hot make out sessions.

Until his parents' car was heard coming up and the door's handle shook by keys entering it. Naegi's parents found the teens still on the couch while there son hugged a pillow. That was the end for one night.

Asahina's perverted side was bummed out, and then blushed by how perverted she was. "Well that should be all for today! It was interesting and I got to know my teammates a lot better! Maybe I should try inviting them all to a brunch sometime!"

And then there was a call from Kirigiri who told her to come see them at Kirigiri's house. They all arrived to stand in front of Yamada and Hagakure on the living room's coffee table. "I called you here because I made upgrades to your power to allow you to reach a fuller potential to your powers."

"Really?!" The swimmer was excited.

The cat nodded. "What we need is for the inner senshi's to put their powers sticks on the table in front of me. For the outer senshi's they have another form of upgrade due to different cultures." The Inner senshis put their magical sticks on the table.

"Eh? What about us?" Chihiro asked since she and Sailor Moon held brooches.

"You two have to wait for the next upgrade. Besides you two are suppose to be the healers and you're doing a good job with it." Hagakure responded.

"Then what about Kyouko-chan?" Naegi questioned when she didn't put down a rose or anything.

The female responded, "I was born a prince. In theology, women have stronger connections with what is spiritual which is why I am limited with my powers while the rest of you will continue to enhance in power."

"Back then women were stronger than men due to the spiritual connection, but in physicality, it's men who hone more power. On the mentality case, its neutral since most people of either genders disappoint me." Togami explained.

The other inner senshis quietly said their insults or remarks about him. The two cats used their hair to change their magical sticks into Star magical sticks. "Now you guys have to say your planet name with Star Power! Make-up!"

They took their sticks and said it.

"Mercury Star Power! Make-Up! That's seriously a mouthful."

"Mars Star Power! Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-Up!"

"Venus Star Power! Make-Up!"

They transformed to see that not much of their appearances had changed any different from the last one. "Is this some kind of joke?" Mondo had his fists on his love hips, but then that anger she had sparked up a lot stronger than before that she almost let that electricity slipped out. The other moved away from him.

"Nope! You guys have achieved a higher power so when you attack, it's stronger than how you were before!" Yamada explained and the four of them turned back. "Now it's your turn!"

"You two lovely ladies must transform in order for us to show you!" Hagakure told them.

"Uranus Planet Power! Make-Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make-Up!"

The two transformed. Yamada explained, "Now as the outer guardians, in your culture, you two used weapons unlike the inner guardians that were made from your pure heart. You hold your hands to your chest like this." The two cats did the pose. The two outer senshis mimicked them. "Allow your heart crystal to exit your body and become your weapon."

The two had their heart crystal exit their body. For Sailor Uranus, her heart crystal became a pair of gauntlets for her, and then for Asahina, hers became the Deep Aqua Mirror. They thought all was good but then both of them fainted. The cats hurriedly caught them with magic by their hair returning the heart crystals to their bodies.

"I don't understand! That should've worked!" Yamada was bewildered. Everyone felt a tiny bit of their hope shredded from the failure.

A/N: This time they have the star power make up transformation that gives them two more moves except for Kirigiri, Chihiro and Naegi.

Now onto Pluto! The Gambling Princess!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Celes is an adult in this who achieved her dream of having dressed up vampire servants and such. Choosing her hairstyle was so damn hard to choose! Not that it was a complicated process to describe. And there may be Togafuwa! And another crack ship. And again, DNs are insane so personality traits are little wired to match it.

Chapter 8: Past and Futures Collide, Sailor Pluto!

At a castle on a private island, a woman was sitting on her chair sipping her tea. A teenage girl with two braids and eyeglasses was sitting beside her writing in her notebook. "Touko, how is Genocider Syo?"

"Uh? Ah! She's doing fine, Ms. Ludenberg!" The teen fidgeted unable to handle the pressure.

The woman gave a charming smile. She placed her cup of tea on its plate. Her servant took it and left. "That's good. Do you remember what we talked about?"

The teen fidgeted again, but then controlled herself, "Even if I see Togami-kun, I must not act like I know him or even speak to him even if he wishes to speak to me. I must not follow him."

"Good. You understand that we need you to stay away from him for the better good for him." Celes placed a hand on Fukawa's shoulder making the girl look at her. The writer was enchanted by her kindness. Genocider knew this was just a trick but for Fukawa, it had calmed her suspicions of bad thoughts that would come from Celes after living with her for over a year. Fukawa was under her control.

She nodded her head down. "Yes, Ms. Ludenberg. Once we meet, I will not stalk him like I did before." Fukawa responded. She had stalked Togami during middle school which got her a restraining order. She doubted that he remembered her.

Celes placed her finger tips under her chin having her head raised to look at her again. "You truly do look like a princess." The gothic lolita stood up to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Does Genocider wish to kill more cute boys?"

"No. She only wishes to be free from you."

"And will you run away?"

"No. I want to be with Ms. Ludenberg."

"I love you like a daughter." Celes caressed her cheek.

Fukawa smiled. "I love you too. Like a mother." They shared a hug.

"Then let us go." She had them teleport to Town of Hope Peak.

Yamada and Hagakure both felt that chill of power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I never thought the leader of the Crazy Daimonds could be so kind!" Chihiro commented. The gang, except Komaeda, Togami, Asahina and Sakura, was at Mondo's house because his brother slipped out an accidental hint that he knew which led them to where they are now. "No-not that I thought you weren't."

"It's alright. Not everyone expects the number one outlaw biker in Japan to be such a cool guy." Daiya was as Mondo had described: Easy going and charismatic. Everyone already felt charmed by him. Ishimaru was used to it.

"How did you know that your brother was Sailor Jupiter?" Naegi asked.

"That time my back got cut by that swordwoman. I saw or at least heard everything that was happening and pretended to be unconscious the whole time to know what was going on." The big brother responded.

"So you didn't make him the leader of your gang 'cuz you knew he had bigger responsibilities as a chick?" Leon questioned.

"Yup! I admit that it's kinda strange knowing that my lil bro was a princess. I wonder who I was in the past life!"

"Discovering past lives is something we are trying to achieve. If it's only you who know about us then we have no qualms."

"I...have something to confess." Leon spoke. "My cousin knows about me being Sailor V."

"Cousin?" Chihiro raised bother her eyes.

"My cousin is moving here after I told him that I found my soul mate, and he wants to meet you." The shaved red head grinned guiltily for not saying anything. The Sun princess blushed by being refered to as soul mate. "But you gotta be careful around him. My cousin is way more punk rock than me! You'll love him!"

Then their was the sound of whirring outside. Daiya stood up to leave. "Well, that's my gang waiting for me. See you guys later and make sure the camera doesn't peep under my bro's skirt!"

"I would never make such a thing happen!" Ishimaru declared. Daiya gave a wink making Ishimaru blush. Mondo glared at him for doing that. The big brother quietly chuckled before leaving.

The rest left leaving Ishimaru and Mondo alone. "What were you doin' blushing?!" The biker finally interrogated.

"What are you talking about?! My face is naturally red!"

"Well it got a whole lotta redder when my brother winked at you!"

Ishimaru blushed again. "I wasn't blushing!"

"If you like my brother more than me just say it!" Mondo got up to leave by the Hall Montor quickly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Wait brother, I didn't mean to! I was just not used to people winking at me like that!"

"I wink at you all the time!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do! But obviously you only notice when my brother does it!" Chuck barked at them to stop arguing. "Shut up Chuck!" The dog whimpered back.

"Bro-bro..." Kiyotaka tried not to cry but then he didn't know how else to calm Mondo down. "I'm sorry brother! I'll never blush again!" He bowed down which had him bang his head to the floor.

Mondo was surprised and guilty. He yanked the idiot up to see a red spot on his forehead. "Idiot, you hit your head too hard. Wait here. I'll get a cold towel." Oowada went to the kitchen and then came back with a cold towel placing it on Ishimaru.

The neat teen was whimpering and then winced when the cold object was pressed against his bump. "I'm sorry brother! I didn't-"

The outlaw biker raised his hand to shut him up. "It's my fault. I got jealous by the thought that you might prefer my brother over me like the gang and all the chicks I liked do."

"Never! I would never like your brother more than you! I like brother more!"

"Oi, not so loud." Oowada grumbled blushing. Then he noticed Chuck to have appeared again. He reached out to him but the dog walked away. "Ugh," The biker scratched behind his head. "Looks like I have to apologize to Chuck too." He turned to Ishimaru. "We cool bro."

The Hall Monitor gave a big smile, "We are definitely cold!"

"Pffbt. Dork." They smiled at each other and then it faltered when they both felt like doing something. They didn't know but their lips certainly did. They leaned towards each other and then stopped when the dog barked again. "Looks like Chuck wants my attention."

"Yes, he really is a smart dog! I better go or else I'll miss curfew!" Ishimaru got up to leave but then Mondo got up to and accidentally brushed his hand against his cheek that was meant to hold his shoulder.

"Be careful. There's a lot of assholes on my street." Mondo warned him. The Hall Monitor blushed. And then the dog barked again. The biker turned away, and the Hall Monitor bowed before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asahina and Sakura were enjoying tea outside of a cafe. "So when's the wedding Sakura-chan?"

The bride to be blushed. "We haven't set a date yet, but we plan to have it at the place where he had our first combat. The cherry blossoms are beautiful during Spring."

"That sounds so beautiful!"

Sakura nodded. "Asahina-chan, I've been meaning to ask you. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Will I? Did you even have to ask! Of course I would!"

Then a woman asked, "Can I also be a bride's maid? It's been too long Sakura and Asahina."

"Celes-chan! What are you doing here?" The two of them stood up to give her a hug. "You seriously mysteriously vanished after we graduated highschool! That was so mean!"

"I am sorry, but I had my hands full."

"Oh right! You found her almost six years ago!"

"How is she?" Sakura asked. In the past during Highschool, they were all classmates. During Freshmen year, Celes had found an abandoned ten year old child named Touko Fukawa. She took care of her like an older sister.

"She has her ups and downs due to her trauma as a child, but for the most part, she's alright." The three of them took their seats.

"It's to be expected after facing neglect and bullying as a child. Why isn't she with you?" The fighter questioned.

"Touko wanted to rest since travelling made her feel uneasy. Sakura-chan and Asahina-chan, there's also something I must confess."

"Hm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touko Fukawa wasn't exactly resting. She only made that excuse so her mother didn't expect her to slip away from their five-star suite to track down and find Togami. Despite her promise, she truly wanted to see him. She went on foot since Celes was going to ask her questions on money, and she couldn't find the will to lie to her.

"Why should you be obeying that whore scum in the first place?" Touko jumped a little before realizing it was Genocider Syo in a window mirror with the tongue and red eyes. "You are far more powerful than her, but you still act like your pitiful self!"

"But Ms. Ludenburg-"

"Who cares what she thinks?! We may share the same body, but you're brain is dumber than a couple of bricks! No wonder those other boys mocked you!"

Fukawa held her head trying not to succumb to her taking over the body just so she could escape from reality. "I'm not listening...I'm not listening." She wished Celes would be with her right now like she did all the time. Maybe she should've stayed and rested in that suite after all.

"Excuse me miss. Are you alright?" Fukawa looked to see a regular man, but her self esteem made her see was a person with a face behind his head that was laughing and mocking her. "No! Stay away from me!" She ran off back to the hotel but then forgot which way it was.

It began to rain, and she didn't have an umbrella with her. She took little refuge at the bus stop. Genocider got angry at her from the puddle of rain, "What are you going to do now? Crying for your precious Ms. Ludenburg? Oh Ms. Ludenburg! Oh Ms. Ludenburg! Bleh! You're so lame and boring that I wanna puke!"

"Touko?" Celes appeared using an umbrella. "You went to see Togami-san, didn't you?"

The glasses girl nodded shivering. "I'm sorry...You must think I'm...a bother." She felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Celes with a blunt expression. That hand on her head moved down to her chin to keep her looking at her.

"I only save my poker face for the game Touko. Do you remember the times we ate gyoza together and the times you've seen the worst of my temper that had me completely out of character?" She saw a nod. "And I've seen best and worst out of you. "

"Are you...afraid of me?" Fukawa gave a glance before looking away distraught by herself having all the bad words come to her head.

Celes sighed while closing her umbrella which got the rain all over her. She then sat next to her on the cold wet bench. Her expression was still blunt, but whenever Celes did try to be completely honest, she didn't know how to express it without overreacting and scaring her adopted daughter. "What I am afraid of is how you'll handle being around more people once again? I was only a teenager when I found you that I couldn't do anything with how you lived as the conditions got worse for you until I was old enough to finalize the adoption papers. Are you afraid of me?"

"N-No!...Why should I?"

Celes smiled. A smile different from her poker smile which felt unnatural for the gambler. "I believe the better question is, 'Do you trust me?'."

Genocider gave a sqwuaking, "NO!"

Fukawa on the other hand was hesitant. "I...don't know."

"That's good." That answer surprised the literature girl. "I want you to stay alert because the people you come to trust may be deceiving you. I might be replaced by a clone or some sort that you do need Genocider Syo to protect you and your heart." Celes placed her hand on the teenage girl's chest. Fukawa understood but didn't feel good about it.

Genocider stated somewhat sarcastically, "Now I'm starting to like her!"

"And about our deal about Togami-san, I only made you promise so you wouldn't do something as reckless as this, but then I should've known better."

"I'm sorry...I just really...really want to see Togami-kun."

Genocider added more to herself, "Byakuya-sama really does get our body burning hot!"

Celes responded, "I know. That's why I am transferring you to Hope Peak's Highschool. You will hold the title, SHSL literature girl."

Genocider added again, "And I am SHSL Murderer! I've killed so many cute boys and not even one policeman came questioning us! Hahahahaha!"

Fukawa gasped by the wonderful surprise. "Yo-you really...mean it?" When the woman nodded, she had to hug her but then cringed back because she thought she'd look too disgusting or needy if she did. Celes hugged her instead. It wasn't warm by the cold wetness but it was certainly worth a thousand words.

"But then there's one rule you must follow or else."

"Wha-what is it?" The glasses girl worried.

Celes held her blunt expression. "You cannot make him fall in love with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Hope Peak's Highschool, Ishimaru and Mondo were meeting with everyone else at the cafeteria for breakfast. Naegi noticed something, "You two have been coming to school at the exact same time. Usually Mondo would show up a little bit later."

"That's because brother has been sleeping at my house!" Ishimaru stated proudly.

"How come?" Chihiro asked. "Is something wrong at Mondo-kun's house?"

"Gnngh! Aniki...Aniki did something unforgivable. Truly unforgivable!" Mondo roared that scared the others. "I will never set foot in that house again!"

"It can't be that bad mate." A very british tone was heard. Everyone looked to see that it was an older blonde version of Leon except this one had brown eyes, brown pants, orange shirt and still had his spikey hair.

"YOU!" The biker pointed at the man. "You're the fucker from that day! I'm gonna pummel you for what you did!"

"Bloody Hell!" The two ran out.

"No running in the hall!" Ishimaru announced chasing after them. The rest followed for either wariness or amusement.

Mondo caught him by the collar and got on him on the floor to get punched in the face but Ishimaru caught the fist. Naegi caught the other arm. Chihiro caught his midsection, and Leon dragged the man away. "Dude, he's my cousin!"

"He's the asshole from the other day!"

"Oh, you're that chum who walked in on me and Daiya." The blonde remembered.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"I'm truly sorry. Maybe we should take this at a more private place." He suggested. Kirigiri had them in an empty classroom. There everything was explained.

"This fucker was doing it with my brother on the dining table!" Mondo confessed his situation. "Don't you know people eat on that!"

"No worries mate, I didn't get my spunk on the table or anything."

"You certainly had your ass all over it."

"It's not my fault your brother find me irresistable. And I am no fucker, I am Kazuo Matsuzaki at your service." He gave a flirty wink. "You see, your brother and I were Highschool lovers back in the day while you were still a little rascal in Elementary. Until I went back to England and spent my time making my band called the 'Dirty Daimonds'."

"'Dirty Daimonds'! That's a disgrace to our gang's name!"

"It was your brother who suggested the name." He gave a naughty smirk. Mondo tried not to knock the lights out of him. "Well, I need to get goin' now. We'll have to continue our chat another time. I came here because Lele forgot his homework." He revealed a folded paper from his pocket.

"I told you not to call me that in front of them!" Leon blushed taking the paper away. Chihiro tried not to giggle because he met Kazuo before.

"It was nice meeting you all. I have another meeting with Daiya and his John Thomas." He grinned before leaving. Mondo punched down a desk so hard that its legs broke. Ishimaru scolded him for violation on school property and was to be sent to detention.

"Wow, so that's Leon's cousin." Naegi scratched his cheek. "I didn't imagine him to be British."

"He came from England. What else did you expect?" Leon questioned.

"Well...someone more like you. He certainly does look like you."

"I know. His mom and my dad are twins."

"So your real hair color is blonde?"

"Yeah, it's totally lame, man! People'd called me sunshine boy and stuff! It was the worst!"

"With that attitude of yours, why wouldn't they? I'm surprised people haven't called you Simba with how your hair was like before." Togami insulted and ignored the lion's rant. "I'm bored by all of you." He exited the room and then stopped in surprise to find the principal speaking with two females. He immediately recognized the one in a purple sailor uniform.

"Thank you Mr. Peak. My daughter will absolutely love to learn here. Isn't that right Touko?"

"Yes..." Fukawa had her head down. She really wasn't ready to be around other people after all. She glanced forward nervously and was happily surprised to see Togami before her after a year without him. She smiled but then quickly frowned looking away because her mother was present.

"We feel fortunate to have someone of such talent in our school. We will have someone show her around."

"How about me?" Komaeda spoke up behind Togami. He walked over to Fukawa. "My name is Nagito Komaeda. You may call me Nagito if you like."

The glasses girl cringed back and hurriedly hid behind her mother. Celes told him, "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. She has been home schooling so isn't use to other people's kindness besides mine."

"I deeply understand. I've been homeschooled myself. I promise to not do anything to her."

"My, such a kind boy." The woman eyed the male to not see anything strange with him, but even that made her suspicious of him either way. "Touko, you should have this nice young man show you around."

"Eh?!" She shrieked in a whisper.

"I will pick you up after school. Be nice to others."

"What?! Don't leave me!" Fukawa cried out but her adopted mother just smiled at her while waving goodbye and then continued talking to the principal. The teenage girl tried to not call her a bitch.

"That scum lying whore is a bitch! Just admit it you idiot!" Genocider shouted at her and kept shouting at her to not be ignored.

Nagito walked over to her. "Shall we begin." He held her hand and that instant she felt a rush in her heart from him. Fukawa blushed and nodded. "Okay then. Right this way." The teenage boy faced to his friends. "See you guys later." They walked away.

"I didn't know Nagito was home schooled." Naegi felt like he practically knew enough about Komaeda but then he was corrected. He turned his head to see a hard focused Togami at the two new students. "Is something wrong Togami-san?"

"What's wrong is that we have yet another troublesome student spending time with us." The blonde sauntered away from them. Naegi looked back at the other two to see Fukawa staring back at Togami with yearning eyes and then looked away when the white hair male began talking to her.

Later, she arrived with Komaeda joining them for lunch. "Guys, let me formally introduce Touko Fukawa." They all greeted nicely, but she didn't dare look at them. "She's very shy." The two of them took a seat.

The literature girl gave a glance at her White Knight who glanced at her. She reverted her eyes to her food and hesitantly ate having a feeling that everyone was staring at her and thinking that she was so fat and ugly. She suddenly felt a hand on hers that gave her a rush of something unnatural. She turned to the source to see Komaeda smiling at her. "The cafeteria's food isn't very good to eat, isn't it. Here, I'll share you mine."

Touko felt her heart panic. She wasn't used to such kindness that she wanted to run away because she understood what that uplift was but also understood what would happen if it were to go down. But then that firm hold on her hand made her stay. She just nodded with a blush.

"You're seriously falling for this ugly boy?" Genocider Syo questioned from Oowada's water bottle. "I'm going to-" Mondo drank his water.

"Fukawa-san," Kirigiri called out that shocked the girl. "I have read your books. They are truly descriptive. Especially the one entitled, 'Before the Sea Scents Fade Away'. It made Fishermen popular with women and teenage girls for a few months."

"Y-you know that about me..."

"Yes." She responded simply.

"I-Nng! Stop being so nice to me!" She stood up abruptly having the chair fall down a slam that caught nearly everyone's attention before she ran away.

"No running in the hall!" Ishimaru was going after her but the biker caught him.

"She won't do any harm." Mondo questioned to Komaeda, "Aren't ya goin' to go check on her?"

"It's best to let her calm down for a bit alone. You cannot calm down someone from a nervous break down just like how you can't hold down a person having involuntary muscle spasms." He continued to eat without a sign of wariness.

"But even though, someone should make sure she's alright." Naegi got up.

"Leave her." Togami stated firmly. "She has a history of overreacting and is someone you wouldn't want on your side."

"Isn't that a bit cruel Togami-kun?" Komaed asked. "You sound like you don't want her to have any friends at all."

"I don't care for her well being nor any of yours. It's best that we don't have any more meaningless company." His cold blue eyes glared somberly at the other.

"Oi, don't go callin' somebody meaningless so carelessly!" Mondo shouted unable to handle the blonde's coldness.

"This has nothing to do with you imbecile."

Mondo felt a vain pop. He got up to smack him but Ishimaru, Chihiro and Leon held him down. "Imbecile! I'll show-"

"Togami-kun," Naegi stated, "I-is there by chance that you knew her before?" He asked patiently but received no answer.

Fukawa was in the girls bathroom using one of the stalls. She used her communicator to call her adopted mother. "Ms. Ludenburg, I can't take it anymore! Get me out of here!"

"Listen to my voice Touko. You are back at the island on the beach."

"I am back on the island on the beach." The glasses girl hopelessly repeated sitting on the toilet seat.

"You are wearing your favorite swimsuit. The onsies in your favorite color and there are only the two of us who will not judge us."

"...will not judge us."

"Even without your glasses, you still see the colors of the soft wet yellow sand that slightly sunk your feet in as the soothing blue and white tide comes in and out tickling the spaces between your toes." Celes heard her adopted daughter giggle.

"The cool ocean breeze blows the locks of your hair and the sprinkles of waters that you taste its saltiness in your mouth leaving you a little bit dehydrated. Yet it doesn't stop you from running into the cold water. Sand flying in the air behind you possibly sticking on the back of your legs and feet and once you enter the magically soft magnetic feel of water, you shiver from its temperature. You stay until you adapt to the chill. Once you were, you swam with your heart content."

"...with my heart's content."

"Do you feel better Touko?"

"Y-yes. I'm overjoyed to see Togami-kun, but I don't know how to act around the others! They all act like they want to be my friends but I know what they're truly scheming! Especially after that first time!"

"It's alright to act the way you are Touko. Like everyone else, you are a character."

"A worthless character who's ugly and fat."

"I hear people prefer that." Celes giggled. Some people need praises and uplifts in life. Others just need agreements and laughter of their flaws. Eventually both with have a change in sequence.

"Tha-thank you mother."

"Your welcome daughter. Do not go skipping classes." The adopted mother hung her phone and then announced, "Dead Scream."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

All three Outer senshi used their attacks against the dark shadow figures. The dark figures were a part of the DNs plan who were being created by a half black and white ghost figure. "SPL Body guard, Isshiki Madarai." Celes identified him. "Went missing during his job guarding a king which led to the king's death and a war to happen that left no winners since both countries became too poor that they easily gave in to a higher power and their monarchy and culture was completely destroyed."

The gambler was in her Sailor Pluto uniform whilst wearing the masquerade mask and her hair was in a curly updo. She had her garnet rod and her talisman, the garnet orb at her hand which helped her fellow outer gaurdians obtain their talisman without fainting.

Asahina had her talisman and used it to identify the weaknesses of the security guard to reveal his weakness, but the man evaded the reflection. Sakura used her space gauntlets to do her space gauntlets blaster but none of the attacks effected him. Celes used the distraction to use invisibility to get close to him and then whisper, "Gambling Addiction." Yet the man quickly disappeared along with his shadow figures before the move could take effect.

"He wasn't effected by my attacks." Sakura stated.

"And he's so fast!" Asahin complained.

Celes sighed. "Isshiki Madarai is the one and only immortal of the Despair Kingdom. I've prevented him from going after the inner guardians by having the Devil Showdown with him. The bet was that if I lost, I would let him kill me, but I won so he was forbidden to ever do anything to anyone as long as I live. Since then he's been making an attempt on my life using the shadow figures in his place. I've been meaning to use my gambling addiction to know everything about the Despair Kingdom on him, but he's cunning and fast as you said Asahina-chan. So will you help me capture him?"

"But what about the other guardians?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"They will do fine without us. If we find the information needed, then we will be of more use to them. I need your help."

The two sailor guardians looked at each other and then nodded to Celes who gave that genuine smile. "Thank you Asahina-chan and Sakura-chan. Now I need to leave and pick up Touko. I'll tell her your greetings." She disappeared. The other two sailors teleported away to not be seen transforming back by the camera watching them in the restaurant they were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naegi entered his home to catch his younger sister watching the news on TV. "Makoto! They're on TV again except this time it's a different three!"

"Huh?" He checked what she was talking.

"News of Hope Peak. They appeared again! These mysterious women with supernatural powers wearing sailor uniforms had attacked a half black and white creature who could create shadow figures that attacked the Hope Peak's local restaurant. Who are these mysterious women that the web calls Sailor Senshis, and these half creatures they call the Despair Nemesises? We have more after these upcoming commercials."

"Despair Nemesises? How did the web know we call them that?" The teenage boy whispered to himself.

"Isn't that cool Makoto?!" His sister caught his attention. "My favorite is Sailor Sun! She's really cute and their fanmade website said that she's really kind and is soul mates with Sailor Venus!"

"Uh, what website?"

"This one!" She scooted her laptop next to her and typed in the website. Naegi took a look to see a site with a starry night back ground and gifs of the Sailors doing poses. There were tabs of what the site was about, the characters, the ask box and other things you'd usually see on the site.

"Can I see that for a minute?" He pressed on the character tab to see a list of them and what appeared to be animated pictures of them since taking real pictures were impossible. He saw his own character.

_Name: Sailor Moon_

_Aliases: Soldier of Love and Justice_

_Birthday: Aquarius_

_Species: Human_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: Teens_

_Height: 160 cm_

_Weight: 52 kg_

_Occupation: Sailor Senshi_

_Bio: Sailor Moon is the lost Princess of the Moon and the lover of the Prince of the Earth, Tuxedo Mask. She stands for Love and Justice and will do anything to prevail against the Despair Kingdom along side her friends with their magical powers to restablish hope._

That was putting it simply. There was more information but he got what was put there about his alter ego.

"And that Tuxedo Mask is so dreamy!" His sister squealed. "He's so mysterious and even now when he is reborn, the only person he will ever love is Sailor Moon. I wish I could be Sailor Moon!"

"Hey, I thought your favorite was Sailor Sun."

"She is! But I'm not into girls even though Sailor Venus is really pretty." His sister explained and then checked her watch. "Ah! I'm going to be late for karate class! Bye Makoto!" Her sister quickly ran off. His sister happened to be a very skilled fighter and gymnast, but then had no real passions for it to enter competitions so her SHSL type hasn't been declared. Unlike her brother who just had luck on his side.

If only that luck could foresee when the DNs were to attack because what if they were to attack his love ones. Which was exactly going to happen while two of them stood across the street watching his little sister run off.

"These pathetic human beings do not know of the dreaded deeds we will release upon them." One of them stated mightily.

"This is a grand day to spread terror and despair among the innocent citizens!" The other said with a cheery voice.

"Yes milady. That is because they are fools to the grand scheme that awaits them."

Naegi went into his room to find Yamada on his laptop typing away to make changes to what appears to be the Sailor senshi website. "So I was right!"

The cat shuddered by being found out. "Ngyaaaaah! It's not what it looks like! I mean it is what it looks like but you need to understand that as one of the specialist in doujin-" The cat kept yammering excuses while Naegi saw that he was in the middle of drawing. "Oh, you like! Do not worry because I drew you guys as normal teenage girls!"

"It's pretty good actually."

"Pretty good?! It's a gem! I have thousands of online viewers paying and downloading for this! I'm going to be rich!"

"But wouldn't they track where the money is going."

"Do not be silly Naegi Makoto-dono! I had several bank accounts made under false identities! And using my transforming abilities to turn into my human form, no body would notice me since I am a cat!"

"You can transform?"

The cat nodded having his nostrils flare. And then his ahoge twitched. He hurriedly saved his work and then faced the moon princess with his tail up and twitching. "The DNs are attacking!"

Naegi hurriedly acted. "Teleport Moon Prism Power!" He transported to a street where he saw his sister being kidnapped by a giant hamster. "Moon Tiara Action!" But then it had no effect on it.

"Huahahahahaha!" A half black and white man appeared on top of the hamsters head. "Poor little mortal. Your pathetic attacks is nothing against a Dark Lord!"

"Stop this! I will give you anything you want! Just leave that girl alone!"

"We shall make this deal at the phropechied destination known as Suicide Cliff!" The man disappeared with the hamster.

At another street across from town, Ishimaru and Mondo were walking towards the outlaw biker's house. "I am most relieved to know that you finally decided to forgive your aniki!"

"Che, I'm only doin' it becuz I don't wanna keep free loadin' at your place."

"Nonsense brother! You can stay in my house as long as you wish!" Those sparkling red eyes made the macho man blush.

Mondo looked away placing a hand on his hip while scrathing the back of his neck. "But the first thing I'm gonna do is burn that damn table!"

"Are you going to make a new one brother?! It'd be a big step to your goal as a carpenter!"

"Sure. I could try. WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mondo stopped in front of his house that was completely destroyed. The two ran over to see other bikers on the ground severly injured. One of them moaned in pain. Oowada held him up. "Oi! What happened here?!"

"Giant...hamster." The biker groaned before fainting.

"Ggngh!" The gangster placed the man on the ground before getting up with his fists balled up. "Victim or not! These fuckers are gonna die!"

"Brother calm down!"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! When someone fucks with my family, shit gets personal!"

"I understand but let's regroup with the others! Their love ones must've been taken too!"

Mondo wanted to charge to the DNs and kick their asses, but then Ishimaru made a point. They used their communicators to have a meeting place. They all met as Sailors at Suicide Cliff.

"Was everyone's love ones taken too?! They took my aniki! There's going to be blood today!" Mondo reported in.

"Kazuo was supposed to be with your brother, and he isn't picking his cell. They must've taken him too." Leon responded.

"The-they took my dad." Chihiro added.

"They took my grandfather! Such heinous acts shall be punished!" Ishimaru stated after contacting his family.

"What about you Kyouko-chan?" Naegi asked her.

"I don't have any love ones." She added making her boyfriend feel guilty for asking such a question.

"I don't have anyone worth kidnapping, and we all realize that we're walking into a trap correct?" Togami stared out at the horizon of the cliff they were at. It was ironically peaceful. "During a war that took place here between the natives and white men, the natives committed suicide when they knew that they were losing, since they believe the white men to be devils who would torture them."

"That is correct you mewling quim!" The four hamsters and the DN appeared along with a woman on one of the animals' heads.

"Mew-"

"It is not appropriate to call someone a crying vagina!" Ishimaru scolded the two DNs.

"Please, I am Gundam Tanaka and this fair majestic woman is Sophia Nevermind! Together we will obliberate your existence!"

"Obliberate all you want to us, just let those innocent civilians go!" Naegi stated.

"You can only get them back when you defeat me!" The four hamster threw the four civilians into the air and then locked in different colored bubbles. "Hence forth my Dark Lords!" The Hamsters lashed out at them. The Sailor senshis used their new powers except for Kirigiri, Naegi and Chihiro.

"Center Attraction."

Togami grabbed the programmer. "Quick Silver." He gained speed to dodge all their attacks.

Kirigiri used Harvest Mites. Once eaten by the hamsters, their movement becomes slower.

"Super Supreme Thunder!" Mondo electrified them.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Striking Crush!" Leon had thrown separate balls at each of them that causes a vibration within them as if their hearts were breaking.

Togami had a turn after putting Chihiro with Naegi. "Shine Snow Illusion!" He blew a blizzard at them until the froze at the spot.

Ishimaru finished it with, "Hall Pass Fury!" Which had him set out squares of fire to lock all four hamsters and then become a blazing fire tornado.

"Amazing!" Everyone looked to where it came from to see a helicopter with a camera crew with them. "The Sailor senshis had defeated the four giant hamsters in order to save the five civilians."

"Five you say? I thought we had six?" Gundam looked at the bubbles to realize that one of his victims must've escaped before they arrived.

"Have no worries Tanaka-san! We still have the other five and will exploit them to despair once and for all! Healing Star." The Four hamsters were healed completely.

"What the hell?!" Mondo felt cheated as much as the others did. "That's cheatin'!"

"Nonsense worthless mortal! There was no rules against healing your subordinates in the time of need! Now you will die for your insolence! Muhahahaha!" He laughed while his companion giggled and cheered, "It is such a joyous day for you to die in complete unholy despair!"

Sun-D began spitting out seeds at them.

"Die my ass! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Mondo had balls of energy attack them.

"I wonder if you don't mind if your rodents were to die. Mineral Exile!"

"Sun Flares!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Thorn Apocalypse."

These attacks had them fall into the water. Yet it was shallow for them to stand. The fattest one jumped which caused a tsunami.

"Shine Snow Illusion!" Togami used the ending extent of his powers to stop all of it. He fell to the ground unconscious. Kirigiri covered him with her cape to not be seen transforming back.

"Huahahahahaha! Is that the best you got you pathetic mortals?! Finish them once and for all!"

"Nah ah ah!" Scissors had cut through the bubbles that had the captors fall from the sky.

"Dove Beauty!" Leon had large doves appear that captured the five citizens and sent them to safety.

"Who is responsible for this?!" The DN roared.

"I am! Got a problem with that moron!" A new Sailor fell from the sky. Everyone freaked out when they saw her. Her hair was red as blood in two pigtails and had a long tongue hanging out over her sharp teeth. She wore a masquerade mask like the other outer senshi but her red eyes could be see glowing through it. "I am Genocider Syo! Isn't that a better name than Sailor Saturn? We're not even real Sailors! Gahahahahahaha!"

Byakuya found the strength to turn back into Sailor Mercury. He gasped when he saw who appeared. Hagakure and Yamada who were present were quivering in fear behind their Princesses. They peed when Genocider turned over her shoulder to stare at them. "Hey pussies get everyone out of here or else there's gonna be a lot of blood all over!"

"No! Sai-Genocider Syo! Don't kill them!" Naegi pleaded to her.

"I'm not going to kill them ya doofus! I only kill hot babes that makes me hot with passion! Doesn't mean I can't play with my prey! Gahahahaha! Silent Instrumental!" She rained scissors all around.

"Garnet Ball!" Sailor Pluto appeared with the other Outer Senshis. She had just cast a shield around them including the helicopter which Sakura had forced down to the gorund.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus questioned.

"I am Sailor Pluto. The Soldier of Time. It's been a long time Hi-chan."

The cat blushed. "It has Princess of Pluto."

"But pluto's not a planet anymore!" Ishimaru stated.

Celes merely smiled. "I am still a planet. But a drawf compared to others just like the moon that is considered a satellite instead of a planet itself. I am sorry for Sailor Saturn's attitude. She's a serial killer."

"What?!" Everyone felt their hearts sink.

"It's true!" Hagakure shivered in fear while Yamada was gazing with love at Sailor Pluto that he forgot his current situation. "Hi-chan already told you that her planet was a Prison Camp! Like right now look at her!"

The teenage girl continued to laugh wildly as she continued to attack them. Sonia kept the her and Gundam healed from the attacks while the hamsters used their fur as armors. The rain stopped. "Not givin' in eh?! Then how about this ya furball vermins! Sinful Death!" The scissors that fell down attached to the hamsters that pierced through their armor and had them suffer with intense pain all over.

"No! You said that you would not kill them!" Sonia used her star healing.

"I do, but then you attacked my beloved Sailor Mercury, so you better keep healing those rodents! Gahahahaha!"

"I-I can't!"

"Stop! We surrender!"

"Oh sorry, what was that?" The teenage girl up the power making the hamsters screech in pain that hurt everyone's ears except for the serial killer who used Silence Walls.

"Genocider Syo." Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "Playtime is over."

"Eh?! You're not the boss of me!"

"I know that I cannot stop you, but then remember who is watching." Genocider Syo looked to Togami. She knew that killing them wouldn't sway him away from her. She looked to the camera instead. She nodded.

She crossed her arms nodding. "I see. I see. Well then fat chick over there!" She pointed a scissor at Mondo."

"Who the fuck do ya think yur callin' a fat chick?!"

Naegi's little sister gasped. "I didn't think the Sailors used bad words."

"That is incorrect! We do not all swear under the name of Justice!" Ishimaru corrected her.

The little girl back away to Sailor moon who laughed lamely. She looked up to her. "Don't worry. We're all generally nice people." Naegi's little sister looked at her for a moment to come to a startling conclusion.

In the end, Mondo used electric chain to hold all of them down, and then Sailor Moon and Sun used Solar Healing escalation to turn every one, including the hamsters, to be back to normal. Kirigiri made sure to block the camera and Ishimaru used Forget Beam on the camera crew to not reveal their identities.

The Inner senshis inspected them to see what they looked like and then looked behind them to see that the Outer senshis disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at school, Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami were rarely walking down the halls together. "I have the feeling that my sister know about my secret, because she been acting very strange around me."

"It's not a surprise." Kirigiri stated. "Do you remember what Daiya asked about who he was in the past life?"

"Yes?"

"I talked to Asahina, and she was able to identify people of who they were in the past through her deep aqua mirror. It happens to be that your little sister, Daiya, Kazou, Ishimaru's grandfather and Chihiro's father played a vital role in the past as our army generals."

"What?! My little sister?!"

The purple hair girl nodded. "It's been well affirmed."

"The-then what about Nagito?"

"He's a normal citizen of the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh, that's good." Naegi felt the strange feeling that someone was watching them. He turned around to see Fukawa peeking at them. "Fukawa-san has been following us. Maybe I should tell her its okay to talk with us."

"No." Togami responded bluntly. "She's following because of me."

"Why?"

"She's the stalker."

"What?!"

"Back in middle school, she stalked me until she moved away with that other woman. She's also Sailor Saturn."

"Tha-that can't be! Then that means..."

"Togami-san is telling the truth." Kirigiri affirmed. "Fukawa-san is facing a personality disorder. She is Touko Fukawa as a normal teenage girl, and then is Genocider Syo after the transformation."

"So her moving here wasn't just a coincidence." Naegi felt the truth donning on him.

"Hey guys. Look who I found." Komaeda walked up to them with Fukawa.

"He-Hello..." She couldn't make eye contact as she hid behind Komaeda.

"It's alright Touko."

"Touko?" Togami narrowed his eyes at the two people.

"It's natural to call friends by first names. Right Touko?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well we should be going to class. We have the same one right. Let's go." Komaeda held out his hand. Fukawa hesitantly grabbed it and then felt that rush in her body that she blushed while they walked away. "See you guys later." The white hair male told them.

Naegi waved goodbye and then noticed Togami's face held that hard focused expression again. "Is there something wrong Togami-san?"

"No. Everything is fine." He walked forward.

Kirigiri responded the truth, "Despite Fukawa-san's flaws, you cannot escape who you come to love."

A/N: Celes's power deal with gambling and time with Pluto's dead scream and usual garnet abilities. Her Gambling Addiction is capable of mind controlling someone which is stronger than Leon's Love Pheromones, but can be evaded if disappeared from her. Devil Showdown is having someone lock into a game of whatever her opponent chooses and have a bet of what happens to the other.

Jum-P is the sleeping hamster, Cham-P is the fat hamster, Maga-G is the active hamster with the weird ear and Sun-D is the one with food and a girl if anyone was curious.

I can't help shipping Beta leon with Daiya! It's kinda MondoLeon. Leondo?

Suicide cliff is a real place at my island, Tinian, of the Marianas Islands. During WWII, the Japanese told the locals on my island that the American were devils, so the locals of children and families committed suicide by jumping off the cliff. The more you know!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Broken hearts, Sailor Saturn and the Man named Luck!

In the middle of the night, two women were watching all the inner Sailor scouts sleeping soundly on their bed through multplying themselves by the woman's camera. The woman in the furisode giggled. "Let's kill them Big Sis. Maybe the after life will fill them with despair once they watch the horror below them."

"I don't see why not." The photographer had her camera ready. The dancer raised her fan of blades. Then felt their own throats slitted. The copies disappeared. The real ones were on their knees in an apartment unable to figure out how they got there.

"If there was a heaven, then the angels wouldn't let them look down at the despair of the world." Komaeda told them. The two women tried to move but felt a dark pressure holding them down on their knees. "The Despair royalties want to see them watch the world fall into despair. I can't let you ruin that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the walls and the ceilings were streamers and posters of the upcoming prom. Naegi was obviously going with Kirigiri, and Leon was going with Chihiro. Mondo couldn't get a date because of his nervous reactions of shouting, and Ishimaru was not interested in anyone, so they decided to just spend the night together at the movies as friends. Just friends. They were _so_ convincing. (-_-)

So on, Togami and Naegi were running on the track for P.E. until they were allowed to stop. "Togami-san, are you going to the prom with anyone?"

"I have a line of them going through interviews with my people. She must be prom queen material if she wants to stand by me when I win as prom king."

Naegi just scratched his cheek unsure of whether to make a smile or not. He then noticed someone staring at them. "Fukawa-san!" He waved at her. The girl freaked out and ran away.

"You shouldn't waste your breath trying to speak with her. She obviously came to spy on me."

"Uh...ah...yeah. Um, Togami-san, I've been meaning to ask, Fukawa-san's your stalker right?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you too relax knowing that your stalker is in the same school as you and is also a psycho killer?"

"Is that an insult?"

"N-No-I-"

"Do you really think I would be killed off so easily? If I were to be killed, it'd better be by someone with confidence instead of an inadequate person like her."

"That's a little too harsh, don't you think?"

"It's the truth."

"Even though..."

"We're wasting time. It's almost time for the next class."

"R-right!"

The two walked to the boy's locker room. Togami looked a little distracted by Naegi's point of view. He guessed it was Fukawa which Togami was thinking about. Back at Middle School before Fukawa moved away, she would follow him around school and have the same classes as him if she could. He would merely ignore or insult her.

During the time, he was still facing his other fourteen siblings. He spent most of his time training himself to be the chosen heir. On free times he'd be day trading his stocks to reach the amount of forty billion a year for the fun of it. Though it had begun to lose its appeal on him. He didn't make the time to have friends since he considered anyone either a competitor, worthless or rarely someone worth his respect to be acknowledged as his aquintance.

Fukawa was under the category of worthless, but then that slightly changed on the day that he was outraged and then accidentally hit her when he was suppose to hit the wall. Togami wasn't one to apologize, so couldn't say a word. The glasses girl just smiled with tears welling at her eyes. She told him that it was okay and that she'll allow him to hit him if it made him feel better. It didn't. Instead he just insulted her that she was sick and disgusting in his usual calm manner because shouting wasn't professional.

She did continue to follow him until she had been asked out on a date, and then discovered that it was just a bet. The heir laughed at the pitifulness, but also felt a sense of responsibility to do something about that pain. Then that boy who asked her out was mysteriously killed by a serial killer, and then Fukawa had left. It wasn't hard to connect but there was no proof whatsoever. The blonde was a tiny bit upset that he wasn't given a goodbye. All of that following and admiration, and not one single hint of a goodbye from the girl.

He had forgotten her at some point, but then when her books continued to sell, he couldn't help buying each and every one of them, and read them as if he was trying to find something. Now that she was in the same school with him again, he felt a little at ease but also slightly anxious at the same time.

"Oh, Nagito." Naegi stated seeing him lying against the wall nonchalantly while talking to Fukawa. "They've been really good friends since they were both new students here. I wonder what they're talking about." He then saw Fukawa blushed and then Komaeda taking her hand into his. The girl then nodded erratically which had Komaeda lean away from the wall and kiss her on the back of her hand. This freaked Fukawa as her entire face got more red, and then the two noticed them. Naegi walked to them, but Fukawa immediately ran away.

"Eh? What happened Nagito?" The teen with the ahoge asked.

"I asked her to go to the prom with me. She must've ran off because she was too embarrassed to hear me tell that to you." The white hair male with the glasses of his own smiled by such cuteness.

"Hmph! Or she's embarrassed by you." Togami stated bitterly.

"Togami-san!"

"It's alright Makoto-kun. Besides we should convince Kiyotaka-kun and Mondo-kun to go to the prom together. Prom is supposed to be celebrated with friends after all."

"No. Prom is simply for the well fortunate ones who can have a date and then realize they're unfortunate when they all realize who is better than all of them." Togami corrected.

"So you're running for prom king. I decided to run for prom king too."

"Heh. Don't make me laugh."

"I'm telling the truth. I decided to run along with Touko-chan to win this years to become prom king and queen together. It will be interesting once you lose."

"You are trying to make me laugh. Be prepared to know your rightful place you peasant." Then the rich teen's phone rang. "That must be my staff. Excuse me."

Komaeda laughed softly. "Always rude yet cool and composed that you'd be furious or drop down but willing to follow him for such confidence. He would be fitted for a king. Do you think tras like me would be fitted to be king, Makoto-kun?"

"Y-you're not trash Nagito! For becoming prom king, I'm pretty sure you could. You're really nice and not bad looking!"

"Then you'll vote for me?"

"I-I guess. I just hope Togami-san knows that I voted for you. He can be scary." Naegi laughed a little feeling silly of being in between a rivalry for a silly title. Komaeda laughed with him whilst remembering back to when the green jacket teen was Princess of the Moon.

_On the Moon Kingdom at the garden of silver, Komaeda and the Moon princess were holding hands while they walk along the road. "Mother, you will become queen someday with daddy right? Does that mean that you two will make a new planet to be together."_

_The princess smiled at her adopted son. "I'm sorry Luck, but that can't happen. I will have to stay on my planet while your daddy will have to stay on his in order to help the people we're already responsible for."_

_"But what if you two have a baby?"_

_His adopted mother blushed deciding to take a seat on a bench putting Luck on her lap. "Then he or she will rule the Earth."_

_"What about the moon?"_

_"That will be your job. You are a prince after all."_

_"But I'm not your real son."_

_"You don't have to be. You are my son, Luck." She ran her fingers through his white hair similar to hers. Love was in her silver eyes as she looked at his grey ones. "And you are fitted to be a king. But if you feel like you don't want to, that's okay too. Everything will work out." She kissed his forehead._

_"But I don't have the same powers as you do."_

_"I get my powers through my moon crystal." She pointed at her necklace. "Once I become queen, you will have a moon crystal of your own, and then learn how to harness the magical powers of hope along with Princess Sun's child."_

_"Isn't she in love with Aunty Venus?"_

_"They discovered a way to combine their traits to create a child so it will be possible for same sex people to have a child who's completely their own."_

_"Why not just adopt like you did?"_

_"There is no child to adopt. If a child were to lose their parents, they must be cared under the closest and best relatives for them. Those cases are very rare."_

_The child stared at his adopted mother thinking for a moment that he was an outsider and that back at the despair kingdom, even when love was found, despair easily followed, and he lost his parents right in front of him to be feeling useless and in despair and by his name, they called him bad luck. But then due to his parents death he had freedom which could be good luck compared to the other children of despair who had to face their then he ended up lost in the Kingdom of Despair since he had nowhere to go which was bad because he got lonely, but then he came across the library where he learned the word hope which was good. He ended up preaching words of hope that was ignored until one person listen and was filled with hope that that person disappeared began to follow which had the boy taken and tortured as he was taught they he had just convince suicide which was bad, but then once the influence was gone, they kicked him out to be killed at the Kingdom of Saturn. But then a star hit him on his way down that got him to land on Earth which was good._

_But eventually the whole solar system was destroyed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You two should go to prom together." Komaeda told the two boys during class where Mondo's class was mixed with his own.

"Wh-what?!" Ishimaru was stunned by the proposal.

"Oi! Are you spouting shit again Nagito?!" Mondo approached him with a fist.

"I-It's fo-forbidden!"

"But Leon and Chihiro are going together and they're both guys. Plus isn't your statement a bit homophobic."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound that way!" The hall monitor burst into tears. "What I meant is that brothers shouldn't go to such an establishment meant for couples."

"Friends can go, too, as their dates."

"The-they can? I never knew. Maybe..." The man of rules blushed. Mondo blushed when he noticed his best friend blushing.

"Y-you actually want to go to that lame event...with me?" Mondo did think prom was rather lame.

"I-I never went to one before without being part of the staff to make sure that everyone follows the rules."

"Then this would be good practice!" Komaeda had his finger up as a reference to a point he's about to make. "You always put rules before having a good time, so that people you are spending time with don't have fun."

"Is that why? Is that true brother?" Kiyotaka turned to the one man he knew would be absolutely honest with him. Oowada was unsure of how to answer to that, but see those tearful eyes filled with so much trust, he couldn't lie.

He looked away as he answered, "Sometimes you can be a total..." He looked for the nicest way to say this, "party pooper."

Ishimaru heard his words and felt crest fallen. "I-I see. N-now I understand why you won't let me meet the rest of your gang. I am not worth to be in their prescence."

Oowada felt a pang of panic. "No!" He grabbed the male by the arms. "It's not like that! I like that you're a stickley for rules and stuff! And I'm not ashamed of you to see the gang! It's just that I don't want you hearing weird ass shit about me from them!"

"I'd never have their words sway from knowing that you are a good man brother!"

"Then do we have an agreement?" The third wheel interrupted. "At prom, Kiyotaka-kun isn't allowed to correct people with the rules, and Mondo-kun isn't allowed to thrash anything that will have the both of you kicked out. You're attention must be solely on your date."

The two looked at him and then at each other blushing again. Mondo thought it was best for him to ask first. "S-so you want to go to prom with me? I don't have a monkey suit or anything-"

"I'll help you shop for one! And I'll happily go to prom with you!"

The whole class suddenly gave them an applause. The SHSL website designer updated her site. "Congratulations for being the number one gay couple!"

"WE'RE NOT GAY!"

They were ignored while everyone all around began starting rumors. Komaeda just smiled with amusement. He remembered back in the past when he'd tease and fool his aunts into saying silly embarrassing things. Especially their love for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for helping me shop for a tuxedo Nagito-kun." Chihiro thanked him at the mall at the men section of clothes. They were going through a rack for tuxedo's in a size small.

"I was the only one available, and It is your first time wearing one after all. This looks perfect for you." He pulled out a green tuxedo with a brown bow and brown pants.

"I love it! Who are you going to the prom with, Nagito-kun?" They went to the changing room.

"I'm going with Touko-chan. I'm also running for prom king and queen with her."

"Against Togami-san? That will be hard to do since a lot of people admire him, but I'll be rooting for you Nagito-kun!" He went into the dressing room to change.

Komaeda took a seat while waiting. "You and Leon really do love each other."

"Y-yes! We do!"

"Have you ever thought of having a baby?"

There was a clang to the floor predictably by a hanger. "Nagito-kun, ca-can we p-please talk about that later?"

"Okay. Though I'm curious. Do you plan on adopting one or making one?"

"B-but two guys aren't able to make one."

"Right. We don't have the technology for that but then you make a lot of programs. Have you played sims?"

"Yes?"

"Then you know that after making two characters, you're able to make a third one through mixing their character traits. If you make similar characters like you and Leon, it'd be interesting to see the results of what you're first child would've looked like right. Though the gender is a fifty-fifty."

That made Chihiro think for a moment. "I...I could." He tighten his bow before opening the curtains. "So how do I look?" He gave his cutest smile. With the hair cut and all, he looked younger for his age.

"You look great."

"Really?! Then let's find your tux next Nagito-kun!"

"I actually already bought mine, though it will be a bit weird but a little strange is a good thing to bring to prom."

"Can I see it?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Hey!" Leon walked over to them with a tux of his own in a red white color scheme. "Lookin' good babe!" He winked with his finger pointing at his boyfriend like a gun.

"You really think so?"

"You bet I do." The two share a loving sweet kiss. Then Leon asked Nagito, "Gettin' a tux too, man?"

"No. I already have one."

"Sweet! Who're ya bringin'?"

"Oh!" Chihiro wanted to answer. "He's going with Fukawa-san!"

"Really? I hate to be honest but that girl gives me the creeps!"

"Leon-kun! That isn't nice!" Chihiro scolded him.

"I know! But it's better than going alone!" He held his boyfriend on the hip.

"Leon-kun, please." Chihiro couldn't handle his boyfriend's rudeness sometimes but no one was perfect. He had a problem of being too kind which kind of made him a pushover, but they were perfect together.

"Right. Right."

"Then I should be going." The white hair male stated.

"Ri-right now? Where are you going to?" The programmer asked.

"I have a meeting with my doctor that I just remembered." He actually felt a dark force calling for him.

"Uhm, okay then. Thank you for helping me shop again, Nagito-kun!"

"Your welcome. Hope you two will have a splendid prom night."

"Oh yes we will." He wiggled his brows tht had Chihiro blush and get upset with him.

Komaeda laughed lightly leaving. He remembered all those times Princess Sun and Princess Venus would come to the Moon and Earth just to visit him, because he was a cute munchkin of a kid or Princess Venus would call him. The woman was all about music, love and dreams who happened to have a gift for hitting things and throwing things with precision. Princess Sun had the gift of creating new things out of light that was similar to computer programming. She had always been kind and also loved his cuteness that almost rivaled hers not that it was a competition.

Princess Mercury made it a competition that he'd insult Princess Sun and everyone else for their incompetence. Luck didn't like her very much at first, but then saw a more humble softer side to her when Princess Saturn would meet him with her body guard Genocider Syo. Her body guard had no sexual preference to anything but killing life itself while Princess Saturn was deeply in love with Princess Mercury. The lineage of the Saturn royalty had always been through rebirth. Once too old, they are reborn as a baby within a womb of a rightful chosen female warrior of Saturn and then to be taken care of by Genocider Syo who was immortal.

The Mercury Princess would still treat her like trash, but then at other times, would treat her like a woman worthy of his lover.

Outside of the mall, he encounters Kirigiri. "Kyouko-chan, are you here for a dress for prom?"

"No. I had mine picked out a week ago. I came to pick a tux out for Naegi-san." The teenage girl responded.

"How come he's not picking the tux out for himself?"

"He was put into detention by Ishimaru for being a disruption in class and use of technology when his phone rang during a lecture. He wanted it by today because there was a sale."

"That's nice of you. I love to join you but I have a doctor's appointment."

"You're sick?"

"No. Just these monthly things to make sure I haven't done anything wrong. It's best to not be careless y'know."

"I guess not. I hope you will be okay."

That word coming from her lips made grey eyed male very happy. "I hope for the same for you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naegi's little sister was on her bed doing her homework but then was distracted by the day she was abducted by a hamster. She was pretty sure her that her brother was Sailor Moon. She had checked the Sailor Senshi site to see little similar characteristics. The idea really nudged her.

She heard the door creak to see Yamada entering the room. "Oh, Hi-chan. Do you want anything?" It was also weird of how her brother got a cat the day after all the strange attacks were happening.

The cat didn't respond. He jumped on her writing desk with a stoned look in his eyes. "My name is Yuji Ando. You're second in command. I am here to unlock your potential." His ahoge began to shine.

"Wait!" A bright light filled her room. A bright light also filled Mondo's, Leon's, Ishimaru's and Chihiro's house.

Chiaki who was sitting in the darkness next to Izuru had her head nodded up. "More stars of hope had just leveled up in potential."

"It must be the generals of the Sailor's kingdom's armies. It doesn't matter. They're no match for me." There was silence as they watch the interactions between Komaeda and Prince Monobear.

"Why did you hand Saionji and Mahiru over to the enemy so easily! Such actions deserve punishment!" The bear ranted. Komaeda had given them up to Kirigiri who had Chihiro and Naegi to heal.

"Yes I do deserve your punishment, but then they were going to disgrace your hard work, my prince. To easily kill them in their sleep without any idea of what happened to them. Isn't that a more peaceful way that many wish to be murdered. You wish for them to die from despair. That's exactly what I wish to do as well."

"Hm? I see. I see. You always surprise me. You were casted away from the Despair kingdom for your speaking nonsense that I doubted you would want to return, but you did with open arm. Upupupupu! Would you mind telling me what you plan now?"

"Yes. I simply plan on taking out the one who is capable of stopping me, and then placing the rest into despair."

"That is very simple of you Komaeda-kun that it makes me more curious about your next move, but if you were to kill them after all then you may be on your way."

"Thank you my prince." he bowed and then disappeared.

Izuru stood up and stepped forward. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Upupupupu! It was you who persuaded him to join us, Izuru-kun. What do you think?"

There was only silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a five star hotel, Celes was putting make up on her adopted daughter. "I-I'm not sure if I should go Ms. Ludenberg."

"Nonsense. You will have a swell time with him." She took a lipstick from the table.

"Isn't that your special lipstick? The one you use to kiss men and do thi-things with them?" She tried not to become overly perverted.

"I bought an extra one just for you to use."

Genocider scowled in the make up mirror. "I bought an extra one just for you! I bet she just didn't want to share germs with you! I bet this Konny guy just lost a bet or something like that last one!"

"M-maybe I shouldn't go!"

"Don't listen to Genocider Syo. You need to go."

"Wh-why do you want to go? Do you want me...to humiliate myself? Wa-was that your plan all along?"

"Touko, the other sailor guardians will be there, and Togami-san will need you."

"Byakuya-sama?" Fukawa blushed by the name alone.

"Plus he will be there, and might become jealous that you are with Komaeda-san."

"He-he will?"

Genocider liked the sound of that. "Byakuya-sama jealous! That definitely turns me on! Fix me up woman or I'm gonna cut your eyes out if it doesn't work! Guhahahaha!"

"I-if he's jealous, he might steal me away from Nagito-kun, a-and take me into his limo to tell me that I was a bad girl and that I should have never had another man touch me. He'd then tell the driver to go to a hotel similar to this one but it'd be a love suite where he'd take a seat and then order me to take off my clothes right in front of him! And then-and then-and then!" She was wheezing while drooling at the thought of Togami being rough on her on their first time together as a promise that she was his and his alone.

Celes snapped her fingers to catch her attention. "You ruined your lipstick. If you want to look your best in front of Togami-san, you shouldn't drool. Alright?"

"Y-yes Ms. Ludenberg! Please be my fairy god mother!"

The woman smiled pleasingly. "Of course, but you better change your underwear and bring an extra. I'll give you one of my purses if you were to ruin your make up. Do you remember how to do it on your own?"

Her adopted daughter nodded. "I-I will do my best!"

"Good."

So on the night for prom, all the Sailor guardians attended like promise. All the guys scored tuxes. Naegi and Ishimaru wore the normal black and white tux. Mondo came with his white dress shirt undone hanging out of his black dress pants while still having the decency of wearing dress shoes at least. He held his black jacket behind his back, and since it was a special night, he let loose his pompadour and tied his back. All the girls almost didn't recognize him as they stared at his muscles and his handsomeness that was no longer hidden behind the pompadour. They were even more enchanted when he sneered at them to stop looking.

Kirigiri was more modest with a sleeveless flowing purple sweet heart dress to go with her purple rose cosage designed with babybreaths. Chihiro was wearing the tux that he and Komaeda picked out while Leon was wearing the white suit with a red tie. Due to Sakura's rules, he had no piercings so he looked like a gentleman with a happy-go-lucky smile.

Togami was in a dark green suit with a white dress shirt on and black pants. He hasn't done anything special since he was already perfect while his date was the height of his shoulder, curvy, long flowing red hair, green eyes, comes from a rich family, won different types of championships, and is an SHSL tango dancer. She can dance many other kind but tango was her strongest forte. She wore a sexy one shoulder long golden dress and yellow flowers corsage to match with her date so they could be like money and gold.

But they didn't steal the show. "I wonder where's Nagito-kun and Fukawa-san. We all agreed to meet at this time right?" Chihiro asked when the prom began to start.

"Yes! We promised to meet at exactly seven exactly! They are exactl nine minutes and fifty two seconds late minutes late!" Ishimaru confirmed with his watch. They have been using those minutes to compliment each other, and being introduced by Togami's date who happened to be kind in a professional way.

Then a limo appeared. The driver opened the car door for Komaeda to step out in a uniform of a prince. His glasses were gone and his hair was swept back. He stepped aside with his hand out to hold the hand of Fukawa who stepped out with her head bowed to not hit the car.

When she completely stood out, everyone was at awe. Touko Fukawa was in a beautiful lavender off-the-shoulder ball gown with her hair cascading down her shoulders and a stunning matching corsage wrapped around her wrist. She wore a headband of daimonds similar to a tiara. She wasn't wearing her eyeglasses like Komaeda because she had her contact lenses on. Her shade of pink lips along with the purple eye shadow and eye liner enhanced her beauty. She truly did look like a princess.

She was completely shy that she avoided eye contact until she saw Togami that she wanted to run over to him, but then remembered that they both had their own dates, and that the objective tonight was to make him absolutely jealous!

The two of them walked over to the group. Fukawa had to restrain herself.

"Hello everyone." Komaeda greeted with a bow like a true prince.

"It's a prom. Not a costume party." Togami reminded him. Deep down he was bitterly jealous. Touko was indeed beautiful. More beautiful than his date who noticed the envy in his green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his arm to remind him that she existed.

"Wow Nagito-kun! You look like a real prince!" Chihiro complimented.

"Yeah! You could definitely win as Prom King this way!" Naegi told him confidently.

"Excuse me." Togami loomed over him.

"I-I mean it could be a tie."

"Idiots would obviously go for the fake one who looks like a prince instead of the one who has the qualities of one. The night is still young." He left with his date. Touko wanted to say hi but then lost her chance. Togami didn't even say anything about her.

"Now what shall we do Princess Touko?" Komaeda asked her holding her hand that gave that rush again.

"I-I'm...a bit parch."

"So am I. Let's go get punch."

And so the night went on. Kazuo agreed to become the singer for the prom so Chihiro and Leon were dancing together like a bunch of goof balls. Togami and his date were speaking with other people as if it was like any other party of getting influence. Naegi and Kirigiri were also talking to others and chatting to each other about other things.

Ishimaru was having a hard time as he fidgeted by all the rule breakers. He grabbed his brother by the collar to stop him from falling stating that he couldn't handle all the broken rules. Oowada scolded him that he was suppose to only pay attention to him. The Hall Monitor realized his selfish mistake and cried out that he was the worst date, but then was comforted by the gang leader that he wasn't the worst, and that he was the best because they get each other. That made the stickler of rules loosen up and happy that the two continued the night happily together.

Komaeda and Fukawa were having fun doing all of that dancing, chatting and talking to other people together. The literature girl was actually having the best date of her life since Komaeda was invested in her and hasn't left everytime she turned her back on him.

She'd occasionally glance at Togami wondering if she was noticing her but she hasn't seen the male look at her at all. Only when she was looking away did Togami look to them with pure hatred. He thought was he was feeling was disgust. A new burning disgust inside his chest being compressed like trash.

They went out of the room for some fresh air together. "Y-you must think I'm a bore don't you."

"No. You're plenty interesting compared to a trash like me." Komaeda responded.

"Please, you can make friends easier than me... who don't use you or stab you in the back. Wh-why are you nice to me? You're planning on raping me aren't you?!"

The costumed prince laughed. "To subdue someone in order to break a psychological part of them isn't fun. Even the natural and unnatural laws of life does that to us. A sequence in our life turned to the worst and then the better each and every time. In my case, I'm reminded that I have everything a superficial person could ever want, but then I'm reminded that I have nothing and will have nothing that a human should have. I'm fortunate but lonely." He looked up at the full moon thinking back to how it all came to this.

"Tha...that's deep." Fukawa commented.

"It is. Let's go back in." The two entered to hear the announcement of the next song.

"It's almost midnight so you girls and boys know what that means. Time for some slow dancing. I will be singing the song, 'So Close' by Jon Mclaughlin'. " Kazuo winked at the pianist to start.

Komaeda asked his date, "Would you love to dance with me?"

"Uh..." Fukawa looked to where Togami was who was still not looking. Maybe seeing her in action would make him jealous, so she nodded happily. The two sauntered into the dance floor and then waltzed away.

The literature girl's dress flowed and rose gracefully by every turn and twirl. The spotlights had her daimonds reflecting a beautiful shine upon her.

Not wanting to be outdone, Togami calmly had his date enter the dance floor to waltz too. Naegi and Kirigiri joined next along with Leon and Chihiro. For practice, Leon had his boyfriend take lead which felt awkward but then soon became smooth. Ishimaru and Mondo were pushed together and pushed into the dance floor. They were confused but then figured to just play along while blushing and the big tough gang leader was looking away since making eye contact would just make him feel weirder. Mondo kind of knew how because his mother loved to dance, and taught him when he was little.

Fukawa would glance for Togami but only see his date's face. Togami was looking at her when his face could be seen. Those glances would stop once that rushing feeling inside her began to softly glow and hurt inside her chest the longer her hand held Komaeda's own. His silver eyes stared in hers. She believed that those were loving eyes.

She felt her heart soar when the song had her picked up and down in a twirl. She believed that she was falling in love. Genocider Syo realized this and knew something was wrong since she could feel the same thing as Fukawa. This feeling was exactly what had the whole war go in motion. She kept shouting at her to let go through any reflection, but the princess tonight was deaf to her.

One last pick up and twirl until they reached the end where the two kissed. Then Fukawa fell to the ground motionless.

"TOUKO!" Togami ran to her taking her into his arms. There was no pulse. "What did you do to her?!" The only response he got was a dark low chuckle that kept getting louder and louder until the male was laughing like a maniac to the ceiling with one red glowing eye.

His color began to change into half black and half white and a dark aura of despair infected almost everyone in the room to fall to the floor filled with broken hearts.

Chihiro and Naegi were about to transform quietly but Komaeda threw spears that broke their brooches in half. Everyone was completely dumbstruck by how easily they broke. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now your only chance is to kill me!"

"That won't be a problem! Mineral exile!"

"Roadkill Lightning!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Love Foul!"

They all attack him at once, but Komaeda created a shield around him, and then reflected the attacks back. The Sailor guardians stopped it with the same attacks creating a small explosion that created a dust cloud.

Kirigiri protected Naegi and Chihiro under her cape. "He's too strong. We'll need to call the outer guardians." She used her communicator. "Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. We need assistance."

"I'm sorry Tuxedo mask, but we have our hands within the town. This DN had taken away star seeds of hope from almost everyone that had them turn into deformed DNs. You have to face the threat without us." Celes responded calmly while using her gambling addiction to halt everyone coming near them.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune was facing Madarai from attacking her while she had to concentrate since a population close to over a thousand was needed to be controlled.

Chihiro and Naegi looked at each other in wariness. They didn't want Komaeda to die. It's not his fault. It was the Despair Kingdom.

"Chihiro!" Leon called out to him. "Chihiro!" He cried out again but his voice broke into sadness. A sound of despair.

"Leon!" The brunette was about to run to him, but Kirigiri held him down.

"He must be infected by Komaeda. You two must be immune to it. I am holding on since I am near the two of you."

"CHIHIRO! NOOOOO!"

"KIYOTAKA! I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU!"

"MONDO! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING WORTHLESS! IF ONLY I PUT IN ENOUGH EFFORT TO PROTECT YOU!"

"TOUKO! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! I DEMAND THAT YOU TO NOT BE DEAD!" Togami let out this heart broken voice nobody thought that they would ever hear.

"Then we must go to the others!" Chihiro pleaded.

"Then go."

"I'll go too!" Kirigiri held him down this time letting the programmer searc for Leon alone. "What are you doing Kyouko-chan! We need to help the others find hope before despar completely takes over them!"

"It's not our job to give them hope."

"What do you mean?! Anybody can give anyone hope!"

"Giving hope isn't as easy as giving despair. I'm not infected because I am near you, and you give me hope. Being with someone else wouldn't have that strong effect. We're all given a purpose as we are given a priviledge. You can't restore hope into them Naegi. The people meant for the job has to do it."

Naegi thought she made sense but then he wasn't swayed. "I wouldn't know unless I tried!" He ran off and then heard a scream. He turned back to see Kyouko stabbed by a spear on the ground. "K-k-kyo-no...no...Nng! NO! THIS IS ALL IN MY HEAD! Nagito, I know you are doing this!"

"You do, huh." The DN appeared before him while all the smoke disappeared revealing all of his friends speared to death in their normal form. "Are you sure I didn't kill all of them? Why don't you touch one and feel how real it is?" He walked over to Kirigiri picking up her hand. "The Despair Kingdom only wishes to fulfill its destiny of killing every last one of you with despair. I'm not even the top three strongest, but you all fell so easily into despair that it's not even funny anymore." He looked to the male who was unsure of what to do.

Yet his mind came to a conclusion. He unballed his fists and relaxed his shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"What's this? Are you giving in?"

"N-No." That word croaked as tears spilled down face. "I do feel despair, but I feel the most despair for you, and I don't know why."

"For me? Then you are obviously pitying me right? But you'd change your mind once you knew that I joined the kingdom of despair on purpose! Does that change anything?"

Naegi shook his head. "Nagito, why did you do it on purpose?"

The white hair male hugged himself with a face that had been imagining depraving thoughs. "That's because with despair, there is hope, and when there is hope, there is despair. I am despair, and you are hope. Kill me and your hope triples! That's how most fairytales end. The evil ones die and hope reigns above all!"

"I will not kill you."

"You should because I'm gonna kill you." He made a spear appear and then threw it, but the ahoge teen dodged it. He continued to dodge all the spears thrown at him until he eventually came face to face with the white hair male which risked him taking a spear to the midsection. Naegi felt the excruciating pain but then found the will to breathe and live. Nagito was staring at him with a big grin but his eyes were uncertain by what just happened.

Naegi held onto the spear and pulled it right out of him. "Na-Nagito..." He dropped dead.

Komaeda realized what he had just done. He dropped to his knees trying to make sense of the situation. It wasn't suppose to be like this! "It wasn't suppose to be like this...heh heh heh. Hahahahahaha! Khu." He stared at all the others who chose to die instead of killing him. He fell to his knees trying to wrap around what had just happened. "But I'm just trash... Just worthless trash." Tears spilled down to the floor in rain droplets.

"You're not trash Nagito-kun." The images faded and Komaeda was back at the prom room as it was normally put with the other guests still asleep along with Fukawa laid on the ground. Everyone was alive and in their form except for Chihiro and Naegi so at least the broken brooches were real.

He got up lowly chuckling. "S-so you were just trying to psyche me out. To have my guard down to not realize what you have done to me." His body was wrapped in chains, solid metal and squares of fire. "If I remember correctly, Sailor Venus was also the Princess of Dreams. What did you call that move? Passionate Dreams was it? What is passion without dreams correct?"

Kirigiri stepped forward, "We were always suspicious of you Komaeda-san."

"Then you never considered me as a friend did you?"

"That's not true!" Naegi stepped forward.

"You were always our friend Nagito-kun!" Chihiro stepped forward with him.

"As worthless as you are, you are not completely useless." Togami stated with a step forward.

"You're really fucked up, but doesn't mean you're not hopeless kid." Mondo stepped forward.

"That is correct! With effort and spirit, we can help you!" Ishimaru stepped forward.

"Nothing's easy, but if you just look forward and not let yourself get down because others tell you that you can't, you can do it." Leon stepped forward.

"We all promise to help you Komaeda-san. Even if it kills us, because hope comes with sacrifice."

"Sacrifice...Do you truly think that what I do isn't inspiring hope?!" He broke the hold on him throwing a thousand spears.

"Silence Walls!" A shield covered them. Genocider Syo had fully awaken. "You got some nice lips there boy, but you should know better when your girl wears magical protecting lipstick against even the spell of death since I am Death! Guhahahahaha!"

"Ahahahahaha! Then do you wish to kill me!"

"I'm seriously thinking about it!" She had her scissors ready.

"NO!" Chihiro and Naegi cried out at the same time.

"We will not kill you Nagito!"

"There is still hope as long as you're alive!"

"Then what about those who are dead?! What do they bring? Despair!"

"No!" Naegi responded. "Those who have died may give a sense of despair but there's always hope that their deaths were not meaningless if they still live in our memories and help us live! But suicide? Can such an act be forgiven and truly establish hope because if you die Nagito, all I will feel is despair! Was that your true objective _Luck_!" Naegi covered his mouth realizing what he had just said.

Memories flooded through him as it did everyone else as they whispered his name, "..._Luck_". They remembered the days when they laughed, played, and cried with each other. They remembered so much more of the past that it began to hurt when they truly recognized Komaeda as more than a friend who was lost.

Chihiro and Naegi hands began to glow as their own heart crystals appeared. The others glowed as well having their heart crystals exit except for Sailor Saturn who kept the shield up. With all the inner planets heart crystals together, two holy grails appeared for Chihiro and Naegi who stated, "Solar Crisis, Make Up."

Everyone except Kirigiri and Sailor Saturn transformed into Super Sailor Senshis. Sailor Saturn stopped her silence walls in order for them to do their thing.

"Ahahahaha! Things are getting more interesting!" Komaeda rained a wall of spears.

Mercury went first with, "Shine Snow Illusion." The attack was stronger that had the entire wall frozen and then turned into snow.

Mars went next. "Permanent Detention!" He rendered Komaeda unable to use any materialistic things or his powers of spears. He was still able to ooze out despair among others that'd turn them into monsters.

"Hahahahaha! It's useless. I am forever binded with Despair. You can never heal me!"

"Deep Aqua Mirror!" Sailor Neptune along with Sailor Uranus appeared after succesfully helping Sailor Pluto make Madarai run off again and then group the monsters with the streets bended up by using Uranus's Skyfall to break the center of the street to become that way. The flash of light from her mirror had Komaeda's unusable left hand glow. "That is his weakness!"

Naegi remembered the day he asked Komaeda about that hand.

_"Ah, this useless thing. I broke it in an accident, and the doctors weren't able to do a thing about it. But at least it wasn't my right hand! It's because I'm SHSL luck that I lost something useless like me instead."_

_That accident_, Naegi thought to himself as he stared at that hand that he now knew where all his dark power was coming from.

"Together!" Kirigiri interrupted his thoughts as she pointed a cyclamen at him.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

_"It's interesting how your talent is being someone filled with effort and morality, Kiyotaka-kun. Certainly a normal human being can't reach to your capacity of promise. I'm sure you can become the hope for Japan."_

"Shine Snow Illusion!"

_"You are always so cold Togami-kun, but I am just worthless trash after all. I hope you will make the Togami cloglomerate business better than before."_

"Good-bye Cycle!" Tuxedo Mask's flower turned into a whirl wind of sharp leaves and petals.

_"You also lost everyone Kirigiri-chan, but you're still brimming with hope that perhaps there might still be hope for me."_

"Roadkill Lightning!"

_"Helping take care of the gang with your brother must be nice Mondo-kun. I hope that your gang will always be the best there will ever be."_

"Striking Crush!"

_"You're so passionate about love and dreams and punk rock Leon-kun, that I hope that you will fulfill a life you wanted without anyone telling you to stop."_

"Silent Instrumetal!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Solar Flares!"

_"You're always so nice Chihiro-kun. You're kindness and gift for technology makes me think that there is a hope for a future for everyone."_

"Moon Tiara Action!"

_"Naegi-kun, I hope to see you tomorrow."_

With all their attacks combined they were able crash through the protective shield of that hand having it cut off and then disappeared into black smoke. Komaeda also received heavy damage.

Then Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon held their hands together having a golden and silver staff with the mixed symbols of the sun and crescent moon appear as the head. They held it high aiming at Komaeda who was slowly falling to the floor with the last bit of despair power inside him. "Solar Healing Eclipse!"

The staff turned black having the head release a soft bright white light like having the two orbits fleeting from each other to shine again.

Komaeda felt that white light embrace him like a child. For a moment he felt like Luck again being held in the arms of the Princess of the Moon while the others were surrounding them with happiness. Once that moment was gone he fell to the ground on his back having a tear fall to the floor by gravity. A white heart was floating on top of his chest, but instead of entering like the rest, it cracked and then turned to dust.

Everyone was shocked. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon hurriedly came to his side. "Luck!" Sailor Moon called out to him. Nagito opened his eyes weakly. His left hand was still cut off to nothing but skin.

"You did it..." He said painfully with a smile. "You achieved a stronger sense of hope. It was beautiful..."

"What's wrong Luck? Why did your heart break?"

"That's because he's dying." Sailor Saturn responded with Fukawa's voice. They looked to her as she removed her mask. Her tongue shortened and her red hair in pig tails were released and turned back to a dark dye with a purple tint. "He was a citizen of Despair so your healing of hope can't save him since he doesn't have a heart of hope. He is also diagnosed with Lymphoma cancer, and a case of dementia. It's already at it's peak."

"Yes...I was already at a stage where I was hopeless..." He breathed shakingly as he began to sweat profusely but shiver as his body felt so cold. "The day my parents died because of my luck in this life, I regained all my memories...I didn't want to die without seeing you, so I joined the Despair Kingdom...like before to see all of you so much...I'm sorry."

"No! I can save you!" Kirigiri shouted taking out out a herb but then her hand was stopped by Sailor Saturn and Komaeda.

"You will die if you deny his death." Sailor Saturn told her. "Prince of Earth had the power to heal people before things became worst in the past, but under these circumstances with a Despair citizen, you can't save him without giving him your heart."

"I don't care! He is my son! It's my duty to save him! Please..." Kirigiri for the first time broke down into tears. "Please don't make me lose him too."

"Don't be stupid Kirigiri-chan... The world needs you. They don't need trash like me." The dying teenage boy caressed her cheek.

She touched his hand feeling how cold it was. "Don't say something like that. I-"

"Shhhh." He silenced her. "Let's not waste time." He looked to Naegi who used to be his beloved adopted mother. He was also in tears. "I joined the Despair Kingdom without a second thought because I knew that my luck would've killed you eventually...It always happened. I gain all the riches and freedom, but through having those closest and dear to me dead..."

"Lu-"

"What did I say?..." He gave a weak smile. "I knew that Chihiro-kun would use Rebirth which I used to block certain memories until the time was right that you'd shine with brighter hope for me. I-I'm..." he coughed out blood but then urged himself to speak, "...glad to have been of use." His eyes became half lidded as he began to feel very sleepy. His vision became blurry as Naegi transformed back to normal. He whispered a name.

"Luck? Don't go. Please..." Naegi pleaded as his heart dropped when the words were too low for him to hear.

Komaeda hoarsely whispered. "Please give me one kiss. A kiss of hope."

It was a strange request but he couldn't deny. He softly kissed him on the lips. Komaeda's smile faltered as he cried his final tear whispering the name, "Hi-Hinata-kun..." With half lidded dull grey eyes, he died.

Everyone reached for someone to hold as they cried except for Fukawa since death of love ones were natural for her to see, but she did feel uneased by the mourning of others, so Togami held her.

At the Despair Kingdom, Chiaki who had been watching saw Izuru's fists clench tightly. The long dark hair male turned away saying, "How boring."

To not make such a event questioned, Leon filled everyone with dreams of their prom night and the other citizens with other good dreams. They repaired the street and then a few days later, Komaeda was dug six feet below the ground with a beautiful but also modest burial. Komaeda didn't have anyone else come to his funeral. He had no one but them. They all gave their gifts.

Kirigiri gave him her gift before the casket had closed which was a boquet of flowers that would symbolize love, hope and many other qualities all the guardian represented without over doing it.

"He would have loved it." Naegi stated trying to give some light to Kirigiri's spirit. Those words gave some light to him.

"Yes, he would have. And we can't let his death become in vain after he gave us clue."

"What?"

"Hajime Hinata is one of the missing students and had no special talent, but then I discovered more after searching through Luck's background. Hinata had another identity given after a transformation. Izuru Kamukura aka SHSL Despair."

A/N: I'm so sorry for killing Komaeda! I know I said no one dies but then...yeah...There are more to the mystery and clues to what he left behind with what he said so his death wasn't worthless at all!

And there was a lot of changes and stuff but then...yeah, please read!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a view of the past. I'm going to use their names despite different gender because I don't want to keep using the planets. Anyway Jovians are the people of Jupiter and Jupie is slang for a cool or popular Jovian.

Chapter 10: Lucky

Princess Mercury looked out from her balcony to see the City of Mercury from afar. Only those who have proven worthy as champions in certain skills were allowed to stay in the prime city of Mercury while the rest took comfort in the towns. Competitions were a constant event, but nobody could beat the Princess. She had defeated all her other siblings for the right to the thrown despite being the youngest after all.

Her spy/ butler entered the balcony too. "Princess Togami, it is almost Prince Luck's birthday."

"I know. Then you have the gifts and only the most beautiful dresses prepared?"

"Yes your majesty."

"More beautiful than Princess Kuwata's own? You do remember how humiliating last year was."

"They said that you two were equal."

"And that is exactly why it wasn't good enough. Being equals only meant that we were both losers, and I am no loser. The new seamstresses must have the best outfits for me or else I will no longer be entitled as the Woman of Renaissance!"

"They will have the best for you. There is also something else milady? Princess Saturn had sent you another love letter, or better yet, a novel of her feelings and ideals of your future together."

"Disgusting." The princess sighed. "Set it on my nightstand."

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to burn it?"

"And poison the air by such revolting literature? No. I will dispose of it myself."

The spy was pretty sure that there was a fire pit to burn all revoltion on the planet from ever becoming proof of existence by the princess's command but perhaps it just slipped her perfect mind. He ignored it for the sake of his job where he admired the princess for her successes. "You also have a meeting with the other princesses at the Moon Kingdom. I shall have the servants prepare your outfit and carriage before you go. Excuse me, milady."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Mars was present at the training ground looking at at all the well organized soldiers training proficiently whilst respecting and helping each other in an orderly fashion.

"Pri-princess Ishimaru." His nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, appeared. She was always present around him to make sure that her princess was okay.

"Ah, Nurse Tsumiki! Any reports!"

"Yes. It's almost Prince Luck's birthday!" She always felt a bit safer and confident near Ishimaru since he'd always protect her from being hurt or mocked. She was okay with it, but the woman would never stand for such cruelty, and straightened her out through tears. To be cried for, it was a wonderful experience.

"Right! We must find a present for it is the rule in birthdays! Let's go find one!" The woman set out.

"B-But Princess Ishimaru! You have a scheduled meeting with the other princesses!" The teenager reminded her.

"That is correct! Then we will have to look for the present tomorrow! I must prepare myself for our meeting! Excuse me!" She bowed.

"Ah! Pri-princess! How many times do we have to tell you that you're not the one to bow?!"

"But bowing is a certified act of respect and I respect you for all your hard work and dedication Nurse Tsumiki!"

"But you're a higher status than me!"

"Nonsense! What makes a princess more important than a citizen soldier who save lives?!"

"You're in charge of making sure we do our jobs and create peace!"

"As so does the hospital director! And I have read every rule book and none of them said that I cannot bow to give respect to my citizens!"

"Princess...Alright. Thank you Princess Ishimaru." She bowed.

"Yes! Now excuse me as I get ready for the meeting!" She bowed back. "Guards!" She bowed to them, too, before leaving. They all sighed unable to keep up with their princess's actions. Her citizens truly respected her for her diligence and pure heartedness.

On the way, Princess Ishimaru encountered her army general who was a genius old man. "General," She bowed to him. "How are the soldiers?"

"They are doing well. They are all good sports that it doesn't require much lecturing."

"NONSENSE!"

"Hrk!"

Princess Ishimaru pointed a furious finger at the old man. "You are falling back to your old habits General! You may be a genius but remember that your lack of effort nearly cost you your title! I want you to double check your soldiers this instant!"

The man was at attention giving her the salute. "Yes Princess!"

She smiled again. "Thank you! I must hurry now! Excuse me General!" She bowed again before leaving. The old man sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the planet of Jupiter, there was a motorcycle race. Their vehicles looked like motorcycles but they have more of a glow and advanced upgrades to it. It was a dangerous match of having to get faster to get through the loops, tight curves, jumping through eletric hoops before they shock you and then dodging the small random spikes popping out of the ground before reaching the finish line.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE A CLOSE ONE JOVIANS, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE WINNER IS...THE MYSTERY PERSON WITH THE HELMET! WHO COULD THIS JUPIE BE!" She removed her helmet and whisked her hair side to side. A victorious grin plastered on her face. "IT'S PRINCESS OOWADA EVERYONE!" The crowd roared for her victory that was proof of her roots as a Jovian.

The princess's army general just smiled at the arena's podium with a maltese on his lap.

"Tch, that boku." The second in command, Kuzuryuu, was not amused but felt happy to know that he won the bet. His body guard and the third in command of the army, Pekoyama, was silent.

The Jupiter Princess refused the awards so they were given to the second winner. She went to the podium. "Hey! How was I?! I was pretty cool wasn't I?! Hahahaha!"

"More like a waste of time." The short one complained.

"What did you say pipsqueak?!"

"Sayin' what I feel like ya damn boku!"

The two approached each other trying to glare each other down. Peko got in between them with her sword. "We shouldn't argue right now. Princess Jupiter is late for her meeting with the other princesses at the Moon Kingdom."

"What?! Oh Fuck! Daiya! You were suppose to tell me that shit!"

The army general smiled guiltily. "Sorry, but Chuck just learned how to go to the potty all by himself!" He held up the cute maltese who barked happily.

"He did!" She squealed and then cooed to her doggy. "Did my baby just did that all by himself?! Did he?! Did he?! Who the smartest doggy in the world?! Who's a good boy?! Who's a good boy?" Her dog barked happily

Kuzuryuu felt ashamed. "I lost in combat to that woman."

"Young Master." The second in command looked to his body guard to see her wearing a pair of dog ears. "If you are jealous, I wouldn't mind being your pet...Woof."

"Wha-What the fuck?! No!"

"Do I displease you? Am I not cute enough? Do you rather have...cuter girls?...or boys?"

"N-No! What the hell?! I just don't want you to be a dog!"

"I see. Then how about a cat?" She put on cat ears and a tail.

"Aurgh!"

Eventually Princess Jupiter got out of there and returned to her duties. And Kuzryuu got Peko to stop with the animal portrayals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ibuki got the dress!"

"And I got the panties!" The guitarist and chef ran into the room where Princess Venus was supposed to be.

"Huh? Ibuki wonders where Princess Kuwata is?"

"There! She's at the balcony!" The two of them ran out the balcony with the panties and dress to find their Princess staring out at her golden utopia where everyone was either following their dreams or falling in love.

She had her army general who was also her first cousin stand next to her. He had his fingetips touch the tips of that short firey red hair. "It's a tragedy to your beautiful long golden hair."

The princess snorted fanning his hand away. "Please! I look like a total babe with my new hairstyle! I saw all their stares!" She turned away whilst having her pheromones spread around. She saw that she had just infected her two willing servants. "What are you two doing here? And why is Hanamura holding my panties?"

"Uh?" The guitarist shook sense back into her. "Princess, Ibuki and Teruteru are here to tell you that you have a meeting with the other princesses at the Moon Kingdom so Ibuki got your dress!"

"And I got your panties your majesty!"

The princess grinned at how adorable they were. "Thank you. And you two love my new hairstyle right?"

"YES!" They answered simultaneously with hearts in their eyes.

"Ha! That's only because of your pheromones love!" General Matsuzaki accused.

"Shut up! You're just jealous of my sex appeal!"

"In your dreams! If I had your pheromones I would be three times sexier than you!"

"Wanna take this to the field?"

"I prefer mud wrestling!"

"You're on!"

Ibuki's and Hanamura's hearts just trippled in size of having a mud wrestling match between the sexiest people on the planet.

"But not after the meeting." The princess giggled at how disappointed the young ones were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Sun was in her lab surrounded by holographic screens. Her mechanic, Souda, was in the middle of making sure all solar-powered technology was stabled. "Whoo! Everything looks good Princess Fujisaki!"

"Thank you Kazuichi-kun."

"No prob! Anyway, whatcha workin' on?!" The mechanic walked over to him with great interest.

"Prince Luck gave me an idea before of how to make a program that would create an artificial child."

"Like an android."

"Mhm, but then I'm unsure if I will be able to create our child with a program that could provide a soul to function and grow independently and age normally like the rest of us."

"If you want to make a real person, you could jus' ask Prince Kirigiri. That guy can give life right?"

"But it's a sacred power, so if he uses it, he would die for breaking the royal law." The princess finally finished the information needed, and then had the screens create a digitally made female child with grid lines that soon had color added to its structure.

The new creation had long flowing golden hair with Chihiro's hazel eyes. She grasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"WHOA!" Kazuichi was truly amazed by how human it sounded.

His princess circled the new creation with concentrated eyes. "I haven't given her a name because I want Princess Kuwata and I to chose a name for her together, but I haven't told her about this yet."

"What?! She'd be freaked!"

"Y-you think?"

"Hell yeah! This is like an unplanned baby or something!"

"Oh Helios! I knew I should've asked her if it was okay first! It's just that I got excited, and I wasn't sure if I could do it! She's capable of answering and recognizing her surroundings but then she doesn't have a personality of her own! What am I going to do?" The princess began to cry. Souda was at lost of what to do.

"Personalities comes from experience and teachings. If you upgrade her with morals and an adapting program, she should be set to find out her place." A man, the army general, entered the room. He was a wise man with a knowledge of technology as well.

"You think that would work?"

"In studying the human behavior and life cycle, creating this child may be a new wave of technology for the people who are unable to give birth like you can't with Princess Kuwata. If they are functioned with the same life expectancy as everyone else, then our solar system will not be overpopulated."

"I see...Hmmm?" The princess began thinking.

Souda interrupted. "But then wouldn't clonin' be more efficient? I'm not against androids or anything but if you want a more realistic kid, then it's better to have the tools to mix their genes instead of makin' up some perfect kid becuz some people might treat it as disposable if the outcome is too predictable and the android might act out by neglect."

"That's very informative of you Mechanic Souda."

"Heh. Heh. I was jus' sayin'."

Princess Fujisaki had been listening and then thought about it. "But that's still a problem if a woman were to have menopause so she wouldn't have the genes provided to clone them."

"Oh...right. I forget that chicks can get those things."

"Maybe if we had a gene identifier to be recorded into the program and then have it sychronize and shape each other at random by the parents through a game like gamble..."

"Well much has to be thought about later." The army general stated. "You have a meeting with the other princesses at the Moon Kingdom Princess Fujisaki."

"Ah! You're right! I must get ready! Excuse me!"

"Hey can I follow?! Sonia-san might be there!"

"Uh? Sure! But please wear something appropriate!"

"Yes!" The princess and the mechanic went off to get ready for the meeting. The army general and the rest were to stay back on their planet or attend to each other's companionships. It was no doubt that General Matsuzaki was enjoying his time with General Daiya. So he made use of just chatting with the General of Mars, Moon and the rest for old time sake. It was truly peaceful after all, and they were to be warned by their other soldiers if trouble was afoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Moon Kingdom, Princess Moon was sitting in front of the dresser and mirror while Prince Luck was brushing her white hair. "It's almost your birthday Luck. How do you want to celebrate it?"

"The usual way is fine. Everyone present at the ballroom filled with wine and food and have a kid section in another glorious room filled with toys so they wouldn't become bored or wreck anything." He placed the brush down and then put on the Moon Kingdom's tiara on his adopted mother's head. "Will the Kings and Queens be present?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Luck but grandma and grandpa cannot come. Neither can the other Kings and Queens. There seems to be a problem at the Earth Kingdom so they have to discuss about it."

"Oh? Has another Despair Nemesis entered the Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't know. Even if I am their daughter, they don't tell me everything. They told me that I will learn everything in our literature of history later like they always do." She stood up and faced her adopted son. "You're already taller than me." She tried not to look sad. Aging was different compared to the Despair and Hope community. Komaeda aged each Earth year while the Hope community age ten to fifteen more years or so compared to him. Princess Pluto was sure she could find a way to make him age more slowly, but then it would take time to make it possible to cast the spell.

"It's really helpful when you can't reach the higher shelves."

Naegi tried not to laugh. "Luck!" They laughed anyway.

There was a knock on the door and then it was opened by the Moon army general who was accompanied by her second in command Yuji Ando. "Princess Naegi, it's time for the meeting. Prince Luck, your friends are also here."

"Is Hinata-kun here?" Komaeda asked excitedly.

The general nodded. "Your friends are waiting for you in the gazebo in the garden."

"Thank you." The princess stated. "Luck, please don't do anything reckless."

"Of course not, mother. I'll be good and hopeful!" He kissed her on the cheek before she went. "General." He stopped the woman from walking away. Yuji was dismissed. "I'll need your help in something."

Princess Naegi went to the meeting room with Yamada who came with her was the one to call out what happened at their meeting before and to see who was here. "Please state your home and status when I call your name. Princess Fujisaki?"

Princess Sun wore a yellow and orange mini ball gown with sparkles on the skirt and puffy sleeves whilst wearing a matching ribbon around her neck since it was in the Inner planet's tradition to wear one during meetings or other affairs. "Sun, Princess of Warmth. I'm also present with Hagakure."

"Here I am!" The cat with the dreads jumped on the table.

"Princess Togami."

Princess Togami wore an elegant strapless heavenly blue gown with the ribbon. She also wore glasses. "Mercury, Princess of Champions."

"Princess Ishimaru."

Princess Mars wore her home planet's red and purple military uniform with pride like usual. The idea of putting on a dress was tactless, and a uniform was to be worn every day even on celebrations or going to sleep but she did have a red ribbon around her neck. "Mars, Princess of Order!"

"Prince Kirigiri."

The man was in his black and white tuxedo accentuated with a top hat. "Earth, Prince of Life."

"Princess Nanami."

She was the Prince's younger sister and the youngest of all the princess. She was the heir to the Star thrown which can only be inherited by a woman. She wore a long sparkly light pink dress with straps and a matching ribbon. She was asleep. Prince Earth snapped his fingers which had her wake up immediately. "North Star, Princess of Direction." Since stars were like compasses for the lost people.

"Princess Oowada...Princess Oowada? Oh, it seems like she's not here...again."

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" The princess burst into the room in a one shoulder green dress with a black belt that had her symbol in gold.

"Princess Oowada, how many times must I tell you that profanities are not allowed in meetings!" Princess Ishimaru stood up with a pointed finger.

"Whatever! I'm here! Jupiter, Princess of Courage!" She took her seat.

"Uhm, where's your tiara, Princess Oowada?" Chihiro asked.

The woman patted her head. "Dang it! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's a good thing I came with a spare!" Princess Mars took out another Jupiter tiara from her purse.

"Thanks sister! Knew I could trust you with these!" She put it on, and the two fists pumped.

"Get on with it, you imbecile." Togami scolded the cat.

"Ri-right! Princess Kuwata."

Princess Venus was wearing a sleeveless revealing golden dress with a low cut neck that reached to her crotch that was fastened with a yellow brooch with the Venus symbol that had the rest below loosely open again. She also had a ribbon."Venus, Princess of Love." She gave a flirty wink.

"Then we have the Outer planet princesses. Princess Saturn..."

The woman was too busy love gazing at Princess Mercury from across the table. She was in a purple gown that had the Juliet sleeves. Genocider Syo with her red shaggy hair wore a red cloack which hid her black dominatrix outfit underneath. "Hey, lame-O! It's yur turn!"

The princess snapped out of it. "Sa-Saturn! Princess of Death!"

"Princess Oogami?"

The woman who was her pretty version was wearing her armor that consisted of a golden breastplate, sleeveless tunic, greaves and a helmet. They also had a ribbon around their neck. "Uranus, Princess of Strength."

"Princess Asahina."

Princess Neptune wore a sea green mermaid dress with cap sleeves. "Neptune, Princess of The Sea!"

"And now the beautiful Princess Ludenberg." Yamada blushed as he said that.

Princess Pluto giggled. She was wearing an off the shoulder long black ball gown with see through sleeves. A card was being flipped through her fingers showing a different card everytime. "Pluto, Princess of The Afterlife."

"So everyone's here. Now we can start with the meeting. The last meeting was about the enforcement and changes of laws. Now we have to speak about the shipping."

Almost everyone sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the gazebo, everyone was gossiping about their princesses and prince. "Princess Kuwata and General Matsuzaki are going to mud wrestle after the meeting! The moment they clash skin to skin and then become slippery by the mud that they'd fall onto each other with Princess's Venus's breast smooshed against his chest with the possibility that her top was pulled off!"

"This excites Ibuki a whole lot!"

"..."

"Can there be one day that you won't start a conversation with sexualizing your princess?" Akane questioned.

"But mud wrestling is good practice for battling the enemy under slipper conditions!" Nidai declared.

"Hey can I watch!" Souda asked.

"Hey, don't go carelessly abandoning your duties!" Mahiru scolded him.

"Big Sister, lets go squash those ant-tans over there!" Hiyoko pointed at the ant trail going into the bushes. Animals were different in each planet so they look like ants but came with a dusty brown color to them and prefered to suck the color out of things as a source of food so they were harmless as black ants.

"No! You shouldn't kill the ant-tans! They're property to the Moon Kingdom!" Sonia stated. She was one of the warriors of Princess Nanami.

"Lay a hand on them, and you will face the mighty wrath of the Four Dark Gods!" Gundam threatened. He was the breeder for Celestia's Cyberus. He was accompanied with his hamsters.

"Hmph!" The dancer puffed her cheeks at them.

"What about you Mercury Spy?!" Ibuki refered to the spy who was big in size and wearing a black mask. No one knew his true identity so they referred him to anything that comes to mind. "Do you want to see the mud wrestling?! Ibuki thinks you'll love it!"

"Hmph. What's the fun of watching two people get dirty?"

"Exactly what you said!" The chef responded.

"Anyway it's a waste of time."

"Talking about waste of time. Where's the damn maids here?" Kuzuyruu was pissed by the lack of help around.

"You called?" Komaeda appeared in a maid outfit with the thigh high stockings, leg suspenders and head piece.

"What the hell?! Prince Luck, why the fuck are you wearing that?!"

"I thought that I'd surprise you. So what do you think?" He gave a twirl having his skirt slightly rise up for them to see the suspenders. Some of them bent their necks to see if he was wearing panties too.

"It's perfect!" Hanamura gave the thumbs up. Ibuki agreed.

"Men shouldn't be wearing women's clothing!" Mahiru told him.

"But he's so pretty Big sis! So pretty to crush and humiliate!"

"N-No!" Mikan called out.

"Shut up Bitch!"

"Everyone calm down this instant!" Sonia exclaimed which had everyone silent. "Our own princesses can have peaceful meetings unlike the rest of you! You should be ashame of yourselves!"

"S-Sorry." Mikan apologized in tears.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Hiyoko begrudgingly did.

Komaeda just smiled. He was just happy for the social activity of talking to one another. He didn't have anyone to talk to back at the Despair Kingdom. He then noticed Hinata who has been silent and distant in thought. He chose to be silent about it and the rest talked merrily. Souda began making sexual comments about Sonia; Mahiru scolds him; Hiyoko tries to get her attention to do something and then insults Mikan if she were to try to say anything; Ibuki says something random; Tanaka speaks of destruction and threats, Sonia becomes intrigued making Souda jealous; Akane talks about wanting to get some food so he leaves to get some; Hanamura follows to show his skills; Nidai speaks about inspiration things with the word 'shit' added, Kuzuryuu insults them; Peko agrees with him; the spy also states insults and things that sounds clever.

Then they separated to meet their princesses once the meeting took a break.

Luck stopped Hajime. "Hinata-kun, is something wrong?"

"Pri-Prince Luck? What do you mean?"

"I mean you were pretty out of it the whole time that I got worried. What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing! It's just...I'm tired okay."

"Is that so? You can rest in my room then."

"N-No! I'm just a lowly Earth guy! I couldn't-"

"It's alright. We're friends right."

"R-right."

"Then it's okay! I'll tell them that you went to sleep at my room."

"A-alright."

"Oh but please do not go through my stuff. They're very personal to me." The prince told him and then stared at him for a moment that it began to become uncomfortable.

"What? Is something on my face?"

"No. I just realized that you haven't commented on my outfit."

"Ou-Prince Luck why are you wearing that!"

"You don't like it? I wore it especially for you. I'm even wearing black lace panties underneath!"

The guy blushed. "Wha-what?! Prince Luck you should change now!"

"I'll do that later! You need to get your rest back. Now that I think of it, I'm taller than you. It must be hard for you to reach the upper shelves so there must be no worries for me that you'd try to go through my personal stuff!" The Earth guy just frowned by that wanting to stick his ahoge at him. "So see you later, Hinata-kun."

"Y-yeah! See you later Prince Luck!" He bowed and then walked away towards Komaeda's room.

Princess Nanami had seen the interactions and watched Hinata go. She walked towards Prince Luck. "Why didn't you kiss him?"

The Prince smiled at her. "Because I don't know how, but why would he want to be kissed by trash like me?"

"You're not trash Prince Luck. You can be annoying, but Hinata does value his friendship with you. You're the one who appointed him to become a servant in our kingdom after all."

"He is very passionate about hope that he'd do about _anything_ for it." By this point, Hinata discovered something he shouldn't have. "But then it seems like his interest had led him somewhere else." He continued to smile at the girl. Her and Hinata were of the same age, and she was very pretty.

During the break, Princess Sun had her lover follow her to a private room where there was living room furniture, paintings, vases filled with flowers, ceiling to floor windows with curtains that were being blown by the wind giving it this flowing comforting atmosphere. The both sat down on the sofa facing each other.

Chihiro shyly took her hand in between hers. "Kuwata, there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay, what is it babe?"

"I want to have a daughter with you."

Leon was silent for a minute. An eyebrow arched and focusing eyes that wondered if this was real or not. "Uhm, babe, I don't know how to tell you this but we can't have a child unless we do that thing with somebody else, and we both agreed-"

"No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was...you see, I kind of created one for us."

"By create, you mean build one?" Now things were making sense but then this was a real surprise.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, it's just that I thought we'd have this conversation before you tried to create one. But either way, I'm totally cool with having a kid!"

"You really mean it?"

"You know it! What's her name?"

"I haven't given her a name. I wanted us to decide on it. I got a cope of how she looks like." She took out a compact. When she opened it, a hologram of their child appeared in the room.

That hologram smiled at them, "Hello, it's nice to meet you!"

Then the day continued. Chihiro and Kuwata announced that they were having a child. There were questions about it but then all in all, they were supportive.

Komaeda's friends had also discuss about this. Hinata barely looked at him. It hurt Komaeda, but then it was better this way for his plan to work. He knew of why the male was distant in mind. The Earth citizen met a mysterious person who will given him the ultimate power of hope which he hadn't agreed to yet since it seemed weird.

But now that he has come across a book of the Prince's plans, he went deep in the woods at night to find the mysterious person who was a glowing woman with red hair wearing a white and golden cloak playing a harp.

"Uhm, Ryouko Otanashi?" Hinata called out.

The woman looked to him and gave a welcoming and charming smile. She had her harp disappear and then approached him. "Hinata Hajime, I didn't think you would come back. Then this means that you have made your choice?"

"Ju-just hold up a minute! You promise that what you're going to do will give me the power to become the ultimate hope right?"

"Of course. I chose you because your hope shines brighter than even Princess Fujisaki or Princess Naegi."

"Why should I trust you?" He was flattered but then he was still skeptical.

"I see. Trust is valuable for the sake of hope." She had glowing bright light swirl around them creating images to explain her reasons. "You see, hope comes through those who are capable of doing amazing things. The royalites are amazing aren't they. Creating so much hope because they possess great qualities, but there is still sooooo much to do!" She flew behind him holding his shoulders. The bright light began to turn dark showing images of despair. "The Despair Kingdom plans on taking over and I need you to stop it."

"...Why not tell the others too?"

"That's because the traitor will become aware of my plans."

Hinata's eyes widen when Komaeda came to his mind. "Trai-traitor?"

"Yes. He made a plan with the Despair Kingdom to become one with you and then take you down."

"Tha-that's not true! He was put on trial in front of Queen Usami!"

"That was after he was accepted. He was only a child but now he's at an age like you with stunning brilliance." She faced him keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Brilliance that can create pure destruction. Pure utter destruction. That's why I need you Hinata to accept my gift I wish to bestow upon you. It's only your acceptance that I need to fulfill the spell."

Hinata was still unsure about this but after knowing what Komaeda plans on doing which involves the death of even his own parents, he had to stop him in order to save everyone... "Okay."

The woman grinned. "Give me your hand." She reached out with her blood red finger nails. Hinata hesitated for a moment as he reached out his hand and then drew it back.

He turned away. "I can't believe it. I just...can't believe that Prince Luck would do such a thing." He remembered how they met. How the child just saw him walking along the road mindlessly and then was framed for murder. Luck proved his innocence incredibly while he didn't use the statement that he was a witness. Then the two became friends despite the age difference.

"Hinata Hajimae, you must understand that he isn't the Komaeda you think he is. If you don't accept this and _**take him down**_, he will show his true colors by taking his first murder victim in front of everyone, and you could've stopped it!"

"SHUT UP!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't fathom the thought of what he must do.

"His first murder victim is Princess Nanami." Ryouko confessed.

That changed everything. His entire inner self fell while his body stood as he thought about the princess he became close with on the ground dead by Komaeda. He felt a resolution burn inside him. "Yes... Yes! Give me the power to ultimate hope!" He reached out his hand with all certainty. The woman grabbed it in an instant and had a bright light shine that became a ball that soon turned dark having the trees and animals nearby wither and die in despair.

The darkness disappeared leaving a male with long black hair and glowing red eyes. Ryouko turned into her real self, the queen of Despair, Junko Enoshima. "Despair! Despair! Despair! He was seriously too easy! That it makes it kind of boring. But it's very despairing of how he chose that sleepy bitch over you, huh?"

Nagito stood where he was. He was behind a tree but that tree was rotting on the ground painfully. He merely smiled. "Hinata-kun wouldn't be himself if he didn't. But now he is not him anymore. Now he is the Ultimate Despair."

Then the plan was set in motion. Hinata had convinced their friends to become one with despair that had them go against the kingdoms. The first start of the plan was that SHSL spy would trick Fukawa into chasing a clone Togami to be tricked into a trap door where she was stabbed by Genocider's scissors. Fukawa was to be reborn in another womb which gave more time than necessary.

Genocider thought that there was no problem since she could rule the kingdom alone until she was ambushed and killed too by Hiyoko, Nidai and Akane. Celestia was being attacked by Ishiki Madarai and due to his immortality, she was locked in a devil showdown with him where the bet was that the loser was to die and must be dead. Only if she knew of his immortality, she would have made a better bet. At Uranus, Sakura with her army general and lover were poisoned by Tsumiki and Hanamura. At Neptune, Asahina was stuck within her own mirror by Souda and Gundam where she was to die through starvation or suicide.

And due to their influence, especially Hinata who was now known as Izuru, on the other soldiers and people of the Outer planets, no one noticed that they fell into despair. Mahiru had used her camera to make doubles of the people that they had killed to assure the continuous despair if there were to be contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was Prince Luck's birthday. Chihiro was happily talking to his new daughter, Althea, who was tranferred to her android body. Princess Venus came up with the name Althea since it kind of sounds like Alternate which was really cool.

Althea was kind and sweet but is more straightforward with her thoughts. Chihiro had put in the adapting program in her, and she has already been acting like a regular person. She had decided on her own that she wanted to call her Mother and Leon to be Mama to tell the difference. Now she just had to find a way to make her age appropriately like them.

"Aging appropriately? Then that will require a program where I will need to die." Althea stated. The programmer was at a lost of words, not sure of what to say to her child. Yet the child giggled. "It's alright mother. It's a part of living, and I wish to not live forever without being with you or Mama. I just hope there is a place for me in the afterlife. Maybe we should ask Aunty Pluto to answer that!" She smiled cheerfully. "Though I don't like the feeling I'm having about death."

"It's alright Althea. Everyone has that feeling once in a while, but then you just have to focus on the positive side to life."

"Like being grateful. I wanna see Mama and thank her for giving me my name! I am truly happy for being alive that it feels like circuits about to burst!"

"Where does it feel like it's about to burst?"

"Right here." She pointed at her chest.

"Good! I would also feel like my chest is about to burst when I become very happy!"

"Does mama give you that happiness?" They held hands.

Her mother nodded. "Mhm. Other people, too, but for different reasons and sometimes it may feel different compared to others."

"I recognize that I am only an android, so I have doubt that I am feeling." Althea confessed.

"Well I can't know that. Honestly I know how I know I'm feeling, but I don't know for the rest of everyone. Sometimes Princess Kuwata confuses me that I don't know what she's thinking or feeling. Sometimes I don't know what I'm feeling either. Maybe there are people out there who can't feel at all. But if you want to find a way to teach you, then I'd be happy to try my hardest to make you happy."

"I...don't quite understand, but thank you mother! I'll try my very hardest too!"

A servant of the sun knocked on the door and then entered the room. "Miladies, your carriage awaits you."

"We're coming!" Chihiro told him excitedly. The servant nodded and then left. "Ready Althea?"

"Uhm, I think that what I'm feeling is nervous. Do I look okay?" She was wearing a sparkling orange layered dress.

"You look beautiful. Mama will thinks so, too, once she sees you." They walked out of the room while still holding hands.

At the birthday party, everyone was present except for the Kings and Queens who were currently being slaughtered by Izuru.

Naegi felt their despair, but didn't know it was theirs. He figured that it was Komaeda's birthday, and he shouldn't do anything to ruin it by some strange feeling. Her son in his prince uniform was currently dancing with the guests who were charmed by him. Prince Earth and Princess Star were still not present.

Princess Mars and Jupiter were talking boasteroisly at the food table. Princess Mercury was chatting with the important people. And Princess Venus was sitting next to her. "Kuwata, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know. I feel strange."

"Maybe your pregnant!" She teased but then realized how unfunny that was if it was true. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should go check! Luck will understand if it meant that he's finally going to have a little sister or brother!"

"No. I'll just wait until Kirigiri gets here. He can tell."

"Well, if you are pregnant, make me the godmother! I'll be the best godmother you'll ever have!"

Princess Naegi just laughed softly but that strange feeling didn't go away. Unknown to her, the last one standing in the Earth's meeting room was the Earth King himself. Everyone else was dead including the Moon King and Queen. Except for another one person in particular. The Queen of the Stars. "Where is she?" The King stayed silent. "Whatever. It shouldn't be too hard to know where she is." He had black smoke shoot from his mouth and then stopped once the king was nothing but bones. "That was boring."

Back at the party, Komaeda walked over to his adopted mother. "Mother, I will be in my room for a second. I accidentally spilled wine on my jacket."

"Okay. Take your time." Subconsciously she stood and kissed her son on the head as if saying goodbye. She didn't understand it but she wanted to hold him for dear life. She resisted the urge and let him walk away.

"Calm down Naegi, he'll come back." Princess Venus told her noticing how tense she became. "And there they are!" She got up once Princess Sun with their new daughter had finally arrived. Leon ran over to them to carry up his daughter for the first time.

Prince Earth and Princess Star were also present but they gave an expression that something was wrong. Princess Moon quickly walked towards them. "Do you two feel it too?"

They nodded. Kirigiri stated, "I tried to reach the other Kings and Queens but none of them are answering me."

"Is there something wrong?" The Moon general questioned.

"It's nothing-" The Star princess was cut short when their was a scream from Princess Mars.

"SISTER!" They looked towards her to see Princess Jupiter lying on the food table with Pekoyama stabbing her sword into her chest. Oowada was still alive and wide eyed as she gasped for air. "GET OFF OF HER!" Mars let out her flame. The swordswoman jumped away. "SISTER!" She held the woman thinking of a way to help her but then it was too late when Oowada died. Despair filled the room, and Mars just exploded of fire once her emotions could no longer be detained.

Princess Mercury protected everyone with her power. It finally stopped when Sonia had used her own star power to stop the flames from flowing out which had Ishimaru die from over burning from the inside.

"Sonia!" Nanami was shocked by what she had just done. Her warrior attacked her with a star beam. Kirigiri shielded her with his cape.

Leon faced Chihiro, "Get the both of you out of here!"

"What about you?!"

"I have to help."

"I need to help too!"

"You need to keep our daughter safe!" Leon attacked Sonia when she attacked again successfully knocking her out.

Chihiro was hesitant but she couldn't let her daughter be exposed to anymore of this. She picked her up and headed for the exit but then it was blocked by Ibuki who played her guitar that shook everyone. Althea felt her body malfunction. "NO! ALTHEA!"

"YOU BITCH!" Leon launched his attack but then that had distracted him from a bullet to the head by Kuzryuu.

"Ku-KUWATA!" Chihiro screamed. Everyone in the entire castle heard her. Including Komaeda who was standing in front of his window watching the rest of the moon city fall into despair from his room.

"Why do you have to make it end like this?" A woman questioned him in tears.

"Because only hope can be established like this. Hope becomes brighter at the worst of times. Especially a sacrifice."

"But all I can see is Despair."

"Shut up. You are my hostage. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"You don't mean that. You don't mean to be this type of person."

Komaeda grinned staring at his hand glowing a dark fire. His true power. "Oh yes I do."

Izuru flew into the kingdom with his long dark hair letting out black smoke. Everyone felt at lost of what to do. The first thing he did was kill everyone in the room including Princess Nanami by suffocating them in darkness. Princess Moon and and Princess Sun was not effected but Naegi knew Kirigiri would die so protected him by holding his body and sucking the darkness out of him to breathe but at the lost of her life.

Komaeda sat on his bed fully aware that her life was taken because he could no longer sense her presence. "Queen Usami."

"Yes?" She sobbed.

"Go."

She disappeared and appeared in the ball room to stop Izuru so Chihiro could use Rebirth. In the midst of it all, Komaeda had messed with their memories so they wouldn't remember him, and aimed all their souls to be reborn on Earth.

Then in the 21st century, he was reborn again reliving the torture of his life in the Despair kingdom of losing his parents and only being able to reach for hope to comfort him. The memories were clear in his mind as he befriended his friends from the past before only to fall into despair again and then die for the sake of hope.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **WARNING** there is a controversy to what I'm about to do, so please do not take the ending result seriously. You are reponsible for yourself alone, and others shouldn't be blamed for your actions. But in this case someone has to be blamed.

Chapter 11: SHSL Despair

Chihiro was in his room after a long day of school. Everyone tried to act like everything was okay, but it wasn't. Komaeda was dead and no one but them know that. His father seemed to notice his depression and gave him hugs and words of comfort but then they weren't enough. He felt like he was falling into despair.

And then there was a knock on his door. Leon entered with a guitar. "Hey, your dad called me, and sorry about not just coming here with you and comforting you immediately, but I had to get my guitar, because I thought a song could help."

"Thanks Leon." He wiped his tears. "But I dont think a song can cheer me up." The tears just couldn't stop. Leon brushed his thumb against his cheek.

"I know. But we gotta think about the positive because that how we should remember him."

Chihiro took in a shaky breath. "You're right, but It hurts so much."

"Then maybe this can ease the pain. I didn't understand why I loved it as a kid, but it always made me feel better." Leon began strumming his guitar. "But I had a few changes if you don't mind.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when days are grey_

_You'll never know, babe, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Hey brother." Mondo was on top of the school's roof which was surprising for him because Ishimaru was one for the rules and being on top of the roof wasn't allowed during afterschools.

"...I'm sorry brother, but can you please leave me alone." That was another surprise from the hall monitor.

Mondo felt hurt and angry but understood. "I know you're upset, but you don't need to be alone."

Ishimaru faced him with reddened eyes and black bags beneath showing that he hadn't been able to sleep. "I feel ashamed of myself because I can't do my job right today. I just can't stop thinking about how useless I was."

"I know that feeling." Mondo told him honestly. "You feel like the worst person in the world and you don't want anyone to bother with you, or give you that feeling again, but I'm here for you Kiyotaka. If you need a shoulder to cry on next time, never hesitate to call me because I will be there for you whenever and wherever you need me. Except when I'm in the middle of taking a shit. You'll have to wait a little but I'll be there for you."

Ishimaru felt fresh tears fall as his lips strangly tingled when he smiled. "And I will do the same for you brother!"

"I know." The two touched foreheads together feeling a sense of hope back into them.

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_I'll regret it everyday_

Togami was in his mansion's library reading a book but even he was distracted by the event. Thinking about his life and now, he truly did feel alone. He competed with his thoughts of what he was about to do. Eventually he took his cellphone to call Fukawa.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when days are grey_

_You'll never know, babe, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Naegi was lying on Kirigiri's bed holding her since the both of them didn't feel like doing anything but waiting for the inevitable.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Kirigiri whispered to him, "What I found in Komaeda's room were directions to a storage facility that must've been outside of the Despair Kingdom's vision since there were symbols written in his blood. I already sent messages to the others."

Naegi tried not to do anything that'll give him away. He just hummed that he understood.

"And Naegi-san, I miss him. I miss our son."

"I miss him too." He held her closer.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Leon ended. "So how was I?"

Chihiro sniffed. "I feel a bit better. Thank you Leon."

So the two stayed on the bed as the others did. Mondo and Ishimaru were at Ishimaru's house. Togami had Fukawa on his bed. Yamada accompanied Celestia while Hagakure accompanied Asahina. Sakura was with Kenichiro. Kirigiri and Naegi both fell asleep.

Then the Despair game began.

A piano played. A melody that was a stream of a secret mathematical message to become letters and then words.

"Do you hear that?" Nanami asked Izuru while they walked through a hallway of the school. "It sounds familiar."

"I do not remember hearing it before, and it's nothing to concern ourselves with. Right now we must subdue them which would've been easier if Sailor Venus hadn't locked us here. But the results will be the same which will be boring."

"Isn't it awmazing how they were able to discover how to unlock their celestial power, and twapped us in here?" Monomi stated.

"Komaeda told them. He had enhanced knowledge of their power, and thought his death would distract us, but he was easily read."

"But it's strange. He was the one who planned all their deaths. If only my mother hadn't prevented you from stopping Sailor Sun, the Despair Kingdom would have won. But now in this whole new world, he wants the Despair Kingdom to lose. Do you know why Kamukuru-san?"

"..."

The former Princess of the Stars felt a pang of shock by the silence since the man was the most gifted of us, but even he didn't understand Komaeda's true intentions. Why put the solar system into despair? Why not do it now? Was there a change of heart? Did he felt worthwhile in this timeline? Even with an answer made, it just didn't feel right. Not without hearing it from Komaeda himself, but he's dead.

The three of them entered the the gym where the Sailors, except for Sailor Venus, were waiting.

"Izuru Kamukuru, you are on trial for the deaths of the Solar system's Kings and Queens from the past. If you resist by the name of the solar system, we will punish you!" Naegi announced.

"Dude, I thought we talked about this!" Mondo shouted at him.

"S-sorry! Force of habit." The Moon princess blushed embarrassingly.

"A trail? You already know I did it. Why bother?" Izuru questioned.

"It's not any kind of trial." Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "It's a new type of Devil Showdown that we will all risk our lives for. The rules are simple. When you are found guilty, you will die but then when we are found guilty, we will accept our fate."

"You are the Princess of Time, and your cat is a fortune teller. You two must have seen the results of this game."

She giggled. "But you should also know that even if I protect the Door of Time, I am not allowed to see within it or else I would die for disobeying the royal law. And Hagakure is only thirty percent accurate. Perhaps more than one life will be taken from this, so will you accept."

"And the rules?"

"The rules are simple. You must prove your innocence and point your finger at either one of us. Eventually there will be a verdict."

"And who will be the judge? How will we be chosen of who is innocent or not?"

"By the one person who is fair to all without any care whatsoever of who is truly innocent and who is truly guilty."

"Justice. The judge who had the Despair Kingdom separated from the other kingdoms instead of having an execution set since both had deemed controversial in existence. It dropped the charges of several thousands murders by the Despair Kingdom since even your kingdoms were to blame for your lack of protection. In other words neither were happy but not left with nothing with the conclusion which is what justice provides. A boring choice."

"Then each and every one of you agree?" Celestia questioned. The three of them nodded. "Then let the trial begin. The trial of who killed truly killed Nagito Komaeda. Sailor Venus, break the barriers."

The gym's walls fell flat like cardboard box to reveal that they were in space. Leon was bought down to the floor next to Justice who was a gray figure wearing a blindfold. A court room was formed with Justice sitting on its chair. There was an added scale above everyone where it went from green to red from top to bottom of how innocent to guilty you are. "The trial to discover who was Komaeda's murderer has started. The Sailor guardians represents themselves and their kingdoms. The Despair Nemesises represents for the Despair Kingdom and themselves. Let the discussion begin."

"Then I will go first." Izuru stated. "The one who has killed Komaeda was Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon since. If they hadn't healed Komaeda, he wouldn't have died."

"That is true!" Ishimaru stated, "But the Despair Kingdom must have known of what would happen if he were to fail! We had no knowledge!"

"If it was knowledge about his death, than shouldn't that fall on Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask since they had read into his background and knew of his illnesses." Nanami stated. "Komaeda didn't hide his medical records."

"So your kingdom were spying on us. Hmph." Togami's eyes pierced at them. "It had stated of his illnesses, but then Komaeda had lied to us about seeing a doctor which we assumed were actual check ups to of his illnesses if we were wrong about his allegiance to you. The real question is about your temporary cure to his illness. Komaeda only had less than a few months to live, but then due to the despair power, it had saved him to live longer and fall under false pretense that it wouldn't get worse!"

"Eeee! Byakuya-sama!" Genocider gushed by how cool he is.

Chihiro and Naegi looked to each other unsure about this trial. They had all agreed that this would become the subject since it was Komaeda's plan, but the ending was unknown. Was he really on their side? Or was this another trap?

"But didn't he tell you in his last words that he only joined the Despair Kingdom so he would get killing you by his luck over, and then joined again under those false pretense to see you."

"That is true." Kirigiri stated. "But then to have been born under such circumstances that the Despair Kingdom could've controlled, isn't it not taken care of for him to join for that case."

"I see... As I am put into this position, this trial will have no end. Neither of us are fault. This was Komaeda's plan wasn't it? Do you truly believe blaming each other for his own actions that he's responsible for himself can be justified?" Izuru reasoned. "He had us locked in a never ending trial that would give the Despair Kingdom time to attack and fulfill their plan from the start. If only Queen Star hadn't been at the ball to stop me, we would have had done so before."

Naegi noticed. "You got that wrong!"

"What?"

"Queen Star wasn't attending the ball. She was suppose to be in the meeting with the other Kings and Queens on Earth."

"Even one with the best talent," Kirigiri stated, "Cannot know everything in the world. The truth is that Komaeda had planned the death of everyone, but had betrayed the Despair Kingdom by kidnapping Queen Star in order for Fujisaki-san to use rebirth."

"You think I didn't know that." Izuru stared at the Prince with his glowing red eyes.

"It was a guess you would have made, but then the real question is why would he want the world to change."

"So you are changing the subject. Fine since we must talk." Izuru closed his eyes for a second and then stated, "It was for you." He pointed at Naegi.

"Me?"

"You must have told him something to inspire him to change the world."

"Inspire him?...I would never talk him into doing suicide! Never!" His teeth gritted as tears fell down. "If only your kingdom didn't existed. If only Luck was born among our kingdom instead. HE WOULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE!"

"Naegi-san." Kirigiri caught his attention calmly. "You say that the very pure existence of the Despair kingdom had encouraged Luck's character from the start since the mundane ideas including suicide had been encouraged instead of the opposite."

"That is true, but then he had found hope within despair on his own account. He just needed another push to have his ideals complete and prepared for action."

"That depends. What is more important? The beginning or the ending results?"

Naegi's eyes widen at the statement his lover had said. "Wait! I did not encourage him to do this! I would never encourage my son to kill himself!"

"That's right! Makoto would never do that!" Leon defended him.

"You only say that as his friend." Izuru pointed out sharply. "Words are powerful. They inspire the biggest events. The best leaders have only used words to have won the majority's vote to gain power to change the world."

"That is true, but do you have any words!" Ishimaru questioned. "Do you have anything in specific!"

"Such as words that 'I wish that this world would be more peaceful' or 'I wish that everyone was filled with hope'."

"But this new world isn't an good example of hope, is it?" Celestia questioned.

"Hell no it isn't! I watched my parents! On my planet, that shit wouldn't have happened!" Mondo defended.

"But your own people betrayed you and murdered your people and friends." Nanami stated.

"Dat's twue!" Monomi agreed.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down brother!"

"Nidai-san," Sakura started, "Wasn't one to fall to despair so easily. With your immense talent, I will admit that I may have been persuaded to fall into despair."

"But you have your fiance'!" Asahina objected to her statement. "I see no reason to fall into despair unless something bad happened to me. What did the despair Kingdom do to you to have you become this?"

"They have done nothing. I have always been like this."

"But surely you must have had parents!"

"Such trivial things are useless to know."

"Or is it because you don't know?" Togami questioned. "Komaeda had faced the loss of losing his parents at a young age by the Despair Kingdom's authority, so everyone was born through pregnancies. In Komaeda's instructions, you accepted the gift of despair which had taken away your past memories, but despite being someone else, you are still Hajime Hinata."

"...That is true." Izuru responded. "I do not remember this Hajime Hinata, but then considering what I have heard from the others, he was also someone passionate about hope, but not as twisted as Komaeda's...The truth that I'm seventy percent sure of was that Komaeda had someone trick him into thinking he was being given the power of ultimate hope instead of despair to stop the plans he discovered."

"And for what sake did Hinata accepted the deal?" Celestia questioned.

"...You do realize that Hinata is a citizen of the Earth. He stands for your kingdom."

"You are Hinata!" Ishimaru declared. "The moment you agreed to the agreement, you have fallen into Despair who is no longer a citizen of the Earth!"

"Prince Earth could have saved him by giving in his life, but you didn't." Nanami stated.

"Such an act was an unsure move since a despair citizen had never been healed, and Komaeda had stopped me, but for what reason to do so?"

"...A broken heart." Izuru stated.

Genocider Syo squealed holding her face. "Broken hearts! They sure are such fragile things! Guhahahahaha! Story time!"

"How is dat welevant?" Monomi asked.

"Shut it fur bag! Now where was I? Ah, my sweet princess's first crush had led her on that he didn't mind her company, but actually thought she was weird and annoying and humiliated her! So I track him down and did him! Guhahahaha! You see, we chose to kill him, but for that psycho, he chose to die unable to live without his first love! Guhahahaha!"

"Shut up now." Togami ordered.

"It's the lame-o who loves you! I just wanna do you! Please Byakuya-sama! I promise not to tell her about us! Oh no! She heard! Excuse me!" She turned around kneeling as she had a mental argument.

Everyone returned to their mission.

"So you blame me just because I truly didn't love him back."

"Or what your words implied." Celestia gave her poker smile. "They surely are the strongest weapon."

"I don't know since I don't have Hajime Hinata's memories."

"But you can predict seventy percent of what events would most likely happen. Certainly you predicted this would happen."

"...What Hajime Hinata must have agreed to kill him in order to protect someone else. Someone he cared more about than him." He looked to Nanami. "He died because he thought I loved you more than him."

"But that's not true is it." She said.

Izuru shook his head. "Hinata Hajime thought he could have saved Komaeda with the power of hope. Hoping that they could both live through it and reach for an explanation. But since those were not formed into words before, he must have believed that he was truly hated in the end."

"So you agree to defeat?" Kirigiri questioned.

The three looked at each other and then responded, "Yes, but Nanami isn't found guilty. She was forced instead of agreeing to become one with despair."

"Agreed." Justice stood from his chair. "Izuru Kamukura and Monomi you are hereby executed." The gray person had a button appear and then pressed it. Izuru and Monomi were held against a chair. Helmets with attenas that had stars attached to the tips were locked onto their heads. The chairs began to turn around and around having the stars light up and multiply through the space until they began to light up.

Once the turning stopped, the light faded to reveal Izuru and Monomi as different people. Izuru's hair was short with an ahoge and Monomi became an adult woman who had long hair with fringe bangs and wore a dress with long sleeves. Chihiro and Naegi did their job and used Solar Healing Eclipse that had healed all three of them into three unconscious people. Kirigiri caught her little sister from falling.

Justice disappeared without a word having the space dissipate. Everyone woke up. Kirigiri walked over to the room where all the DNs were, including Hinata, Nanami and Usami; her step mother.

The starting of the plan was that Leon who opened his celestial power to bring everyone into a dream that would reach Justice and the three DNs. Then the male with Celestia had Justice do what they want which had it tell them where there bodies were through a Devil showdown which she had won. They bought the bodies to the room, and then had the trial.

"Looks like we have gotten all of them. What now?" Naegi asked.

"I don't know." She walked over to the space between her step mother and sister as they were lying on the beds. Usami was still in her bunny form. "We have given Hinata and my mother their identities back through executing their fake identities and memories." She took out a small jar that had a glowing star inside it. "The Reversal Star. The only way to wake them up, but at the cost of resetting the past before we became the Sailor guardians..." She looked to Naegi who nodded.

Justice had given them this jar as their answer to wake everyone back without the influence of Despair.

They all had that discussion before the three former DNs encountered them.

_"B-but if we go back..." Chihiro looked to Sailor Venus._

_"Hey! There's gotta be another way! How about a wishing Star?!" Oowada suggested._

_"That cannot be. Wishing stars have proven too strong that they are dispersed throughout the galaxy where no one could control their power. Even I cannot catch one." Justice responded._

_"Then we will have to wait for a night for a wishing star!" Asahina stated._

_"Do not be foolish. Your healing of despair is temporary. Eventually they will fall into again and free themselves to attack again. Even if you defeated their strongest threat, they may band together against all of you and do it again and again to the point that you'll have to kill the eventually." Justice reasoned._

_"But you must be able to tell us when and where the next wishing star will be!" Ishimaru stated._

_"What part of 'too strong' did you not understand? They are out of my reach even with predictions."_

_"We have no choice." Kirigiri stated. "But will this be able to bring back-"_

_"No." It stopped her from completing that statement. "Life is sacred. You of all people should know that."_

_She nodded her head down staring at the jar. She looked to Naegi. "Will be still be able to become the Sailor guardians and be together again to stop the Despair Kingdom?"_

_"Yes."_

_She then turned to everyone, "Yes."_

_Naegi understood taking her hand. "Yes."_

_Togami crossed his arms. "Hmph. Of course it's a yes."_

_The Outer guardians stepped forward nodding. "Yes."_

_Oowada and Ishimaru looked at each other. The hall monitor smiled confidently. "You'll always be my brother in my heart! We will meet again!"_

_"Heh. You'll always be my brother in here too." The gang leader patted his fist on the left side of his chest._

_They turned to Kirigiri. "Yes!"_

_Chihiro was still hesitant until Leon tipped his chin up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips and then a comforting smile. "If it's meant to be, then we got nothing to worry about. I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. Nothing will ever change that babe."_

_"And I'll never love anyone else but you, Leon."_

_"I know." He kissed the back of his hand keeping his eyes on him._

_"Then yes."_

_"Yes."_

Now it was time. Kirigiri opened the small jar letting the star out and reversing time with only a few changes...

Naegi woke up to the feeling of a cat's rough tongue licking his face. He scrunched his face. Suddenly something huge got on his stomach suffocating him. He sat up abruptly having Yamada rolled off onto his lap.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

Yamada jumped off him and then walked away. His little sister opened the door helping him get out. "Makoto your not dressed? You're going to be late!"

"Ah?! What happened to my alarm clock?!"

"Just hurry up!"

The teen scrambled to put on his clothes as quickly as he could. "Chihiro! Wake up!"

The other teen who was sleeping on the futon woke up. "What is it Makoto-kun?"

"We're going to be late for school!"

"EH?!"

The two quickly got ready the best they could and ran out the house with snacks left for them for missing breakfast. They ran quickly to end up catching up to Hinata who was also late. The three of them got detention slips by Ishimaru.

Naegi had accidentally tripped earlier to have a bruise form at his nose, so he was sent to the infirmary where he was treated by Mikan who was really nice. She had problems but the nurse who worked with her was working on that.

Later, Leon who was passionate about being a musician for a cute girl had joined the music club with Ibuki and was allowed to become the lead singer.

Togami insulted him and then a double Togami also insulted him. Everyone freaked out for a while until Kirigiri explained the situation, and then told Naegi about their study time together had to be rescheduled due to his detention, and the fact that she has to spend time with her step mother and sister. The green jacket teen couldn't help but think that she was happier but thought he always knew she was happier.

At PE, Akane had amazed everyone by her gymnastics while Nidai coached her. Naegi also noticed Souda trying to impress Sonia who was busy being impressed by Gundam and his hamsters. Maga-G was lifting his own custom made weight lifts while the others just watched.

Then at lunch, Hanamura greeted them nicely and then made salacious remarks at them that got a head smack by the other lunch lady. There was a surprise when Mondo came to class which Ishimaru applauded. Chihiro noticed how the gang leader blushed when the hall monitor wasn't looking.

Later at detention, Chihiro and Naegi were trapped with Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama, Mahiru and Hiyoko. The two chibis had an argument where Peko attempted to take action but Mahiru called for an adult before anything could happen.

After a dull sensation, Naegi went back home after saying goodbye to Chihiro. All the sailor guardians were back to normal except for Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Hagakure.

As the Sailor of time and Genocider who still kept the memories, they had Asahina and Sakura become Sailors again. Like Hagakure, Yamada also kept his memories of their duties.

"Shouldn't we bring back the other Sailor guardians?" Sakura questioned.

"It'd make things so much easier if we did." Asahina stated.

"Yes we should, but that is Yamada-san's job." Celestia responded. "Besides, we have duties that extends beyond the Town of Hope Peak. I have slowed down the Despair Kingdom from reaching its highest point."

"And thanks to the Reversal Star, they have to start over again!" Hagakure stated proudly.

"All this talk is boring!" Genocider growled. "So what now? Do I get to kill anyone for once?!"

"Actually yes." Sailor Pluto responded. "We will be gone for a few months. Hopefully, everything isn't lose before we come back."

They five of them disappeared.

At the Despair Kingdom, Prince Monokuma was beating up a salmon. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Those stupid Sailor guardians ruined all my hard work!"

"Calm down." The man to his right scolded. "We are still collecting despair as it is. Be patient."

"Oh King Matsuda?"

"Yeah, you dumb bear!" The woman to his left shouted. "Besides they aren't Sailors anymore! Which is kinda boring now." She sighed.

"That may be true, Queen Junko, but doesn't mean that they can't be. "

"Let's leave them be." The king stated. "When we're close, we will kill the cats, and then have them die with the rest of the world in pure despair."

"Despair! Despair! Despair!" Queen Junko and Monobear clapped hands together laughing insanely.

The End

A/N: There's a second part continuation which will finally have Mukuro and Maizono a part of the story too! And other characters you may have not known before! If I want to get too it. School is getting on my nerves.


End file.
